Ever Us - A Slice of Life
by Gayle Nightingale
Summary: Continuation of "Ever Us". A non-chronological series of one shots and two shots. Time period -modern. AU, Yaoi, MPreg, Inucest. Original Characters: Keiko, Kenichi, Ryuu, Suteiibun, Kyo and Yuki, Barbie and Bobbie, Suzy, Rin and Nikki!
1. What's for Breakfast?

**Ever Us – A Slice of Life **

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. (In addition, this is not how I make money, but it is how I have fun.)

Title: Ever Us - A Slice of Life

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Prompt: Continuation of Ever Us

Word Count:

Rated: varies, eventual rating based on the most risqué story

Genre: General/Slice of Life

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Remarks: Continuation of Ever Us. A non-chronological series of one shots and two shots. Time period -modern. AU, Yaoi, MPreg, Inucest. Original Characters: Keiko, Kenichi, Ryuu, Suteiibun, Kyo and Yuki, Barbie and Bobbie, Suzy, Rin. PM a prompt if you have an idea.

1\. Prompt: What's for breakfast?

Time: 2019

"Good Morning Dad! What's for breakfast?"

Two teenagers popped in the kitchen. They were prepared for school. Clean, sparkling faces smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had been looking through the cabinets just before the twins came in. The cabinets seem bare. 'That means I need to go grocery shopping. But Kagome always said never shop on an empty stomach.' Inuyasha smiled as he reflected on a 500 plus year ago memory of him carrying too many boxes of ramen.

Smiling to himself he thought, 'Well, let's look again. I see flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, cinnamon. Hummmmm. Perhaps there's something.'

Inuyasha pulled the items from the cabinet. Grabbing a bowl, he searched for a set of measuring spoons, and measuring cups that should have been in the drawer.

"Bobby! Where are the measuring spoons and cups?" Inuyasha turned to look at the twins. He remembered the twins saying something about measuring for an experiment.

"We put them in the dishwasher, Dad," Barbie answered.

"Well, come, empty the dishwasher so I can finish breakfast," Inuyasha pointed to the appliance.

"On it!" the twins echoed.

Rin cooed from her baby seat. Rubbing her eyes as she awoke, Suzy walked in the kitchen and straight to Rin's side.

"Morning, baby sister," Suzy smiled as she reached to pat Rin's hand.

Nonsensical happy baby talk flowed.

"Daddy, when will she talk?" Suzy asked as she studied her sister.

"Don't rush it," Sesshomaru interjected as he walked into the kitchen and straight to his mate. Before Sesshomaru accepted a steaming coffee mug from his mate, he placed a loving kiss on the cook's lips. A soft "thank you" and second quick peck and Sesshomaru made his way back to the head of the table near Suzy and Rin. He took a sip and a soft sigh of pleasure escaped his lips.

"She'll talk plenty in time, Suzy," Sesshomaru smiled at his daughters. Both girls smiled at their father. More babbling baby talk followed.

Bobby and Barbie finished emptying the dishwasher. They proceeded to set the kitchen table for breakfast. After pouring milk and juice for their siblings, they sat to watch their dad.

"My dear family," the hanyou bowed as he turned from the cabinet and faced his audience. "For your gustatory delight, the kitchen proudly presents

BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!"

Inuyasha had been busy making pancakes while the others had been distracted. As soon as he said "blueberry" all in the kitchen started drooling. (Of course, Sesshomaru would never admit to this but Inuyasha knew better.)

Inuyasha brought a platter of steaming hot pancakes to the table. It was stacked so high it was an engineering marvel it hadn't tipped over. He offered his husband the first choice and then sat down to his right. The platter made it around the table and back to Inuyasha.

It was completely empty.

"Hey! Where's mine! I know I made enough!" Inuyasha stared around at the crowd.

All sound stopped. Wide eyes stared back at their dad and then at each other's plates. A spike of fear went through the crowd. No one dared get between Dad and his food.

A soft feminine hum filled the kitchen and all turned to Rin.

They saw an open mouth stuffed with pancakes. With blueberry juice smeared across her cheeks and both hands full of pancakes, Rin made happy sounds as she ate her breakfast. She looked at her family and smiled freely.

Smiles and light giggles filled the air.

Laughing Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "Guess someone is ready for solids."


	2. Can you hear me now?

2\. Prompt: "Can you hear me now?"

Time: 2018

They had planned the party for weeks. All the preparations were set. Unfortunately, last minute hospital call was drop on them. One of them would have to cover call.

"I can take it, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha offered. They were standing in the kitchen, having just looked at the well-stocked refrigerator boasting Inuyasha's cooking.

"No. You worked so hard on all the treats. You deserve the accolades. Our guests are more comfortable when you are around. Besides, if anyone calls tonight it's probably a delivery and I enjoy bringing a new one into the world."

"Geez. Listen to the Great Dog Demon! "I enjoy bringing a new one into the world"! Keh! I still remember you liked to take them out of the world!" Inuyasha imitated a broad swing of a sword.

Sesshomaru frowned and then started pulling on Inuyasha's cheeks, inspecting his brother's face and ears.

"What?!" Inuyasha batted gently at him. "I'm not lying. You were different in the past."

"Are you sure you aren't part elephant demon? It's been over 600 years or more since I was like that."

Inuyasha smiled and leaned into his mate, nuzzling under his chin. "I'm not part elephant demon. I am the proud mate and brother of the King of the Western Lands, the great physician Sesshomaru Takahashi." He preened, "I just like to point out how much you've changed and how great you are!" He allowed his right fingers to caress the magnificent pecs under his right hand and squeezed the demon closer with his left.

A devious smile arose on Sesshomaru's face.

"Care to demonstrate that, my sizzling hot mate?"

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and began dragging him to their master bedroom when the pager went off.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Both mates stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the beeper number.

"It's the OB ward—the OR section. I've got to run!" Sesshomaru phased.

"Urgh!" Inuyasha leaned up against the wall. He recognized that number too. An infant was in trouble and the nurses were heading to a crash C-section. He understood the importance of the job and situation. They were just going to have to put their sexual energy in the "bank" for later.

Suzy toddled in from her playroom.

"Daddy? Can you come and play with me? Rin's napping."

Inuyasha looked at his little girl. Grinning at her, he reached out a hand. "Let's play."

The two played house and adventures, until the doorbell rang and the guests started arriving. Inuyasha welcomed their guests and pointed them to the living area.

Bobbie and Barbie mingled with the staff. Everyone wanted to hold Rin and she cooed cutely. Everyone wanted to see the baby. Suzy stood to the side until one of the guests noticed her and raced over to hug her.

"Oh Suzy, you've gotten so big! Louie! Come here. Look at Suzy! So grown up!"

The guests picked her up and commented on how big she had gotten. Soon Suzy was laughing and part of the party just like her big brother and sisters.

"Where's Dr. Sesshomaru?" A guest asked.

From across the room Inuyasha replied, "Sesshomaru went to the hospital. There was a crash C-section."

"Oh my!" another guest startled. "I'll have to check the prenatal list in the morning at work. We'll have a new patient soon."

Laughter surrounded the guest. "Leave it to the finance manager to think about new patients!"

Slapping his shoulder the woman replied, "Oh you! You know what I meant. I need to send a card and flowers and…." The discussion went on as the staff members present discussed the new member.

The first guest who asked about Sesshomaru started teasing Inuyasha about his hearing. "Heard me all the way across the room?! Talk about amazing hearing!" The crowd joined in and soon the conversation hemmed around Inuyasha's ears.

Suzy had been listening. Suzy had wondered how good her dad's ears were. She had heard him brag about hearing the heart monitors through the walls of the ICU. She listened as his nurse friends ribbed him and teased him, "Those big Dumbo ears had to be good for sumthin'" and other ribs like "good thing you hear well with 'em, cause they don't help your looks any."

However, before Suzy could say anything to the guest seemingly insulting her daddy, Bobbie came to her side. "Suzy, time for us to go." He offered her his hand.

She rubbed an eye and yawned. "But, Bobbie-"

"No Buts. You know what Dad said." Inuyasha was excusing himself to put Rin to bed.

Reluctantly Suzy nodded and Bobbie, Barbie and Suzy walked off to their rooms.

The party continued for a while.

Suzy brushed her teeth and lay down, but her mind was busy. Suzy thought it sounded like "bullying", the mean thing that kids did at school and wondered if her daddy would start yelling and fighting with his so called friends but as she listened all she heard was her daddy's big, robust laughter echoing back in the room.

Later after the guests left, Suzy crept out of her room to the living room. There she peeked, trying to see her dad. Her dad was resting on the sofa, his back to her. The TV was on but so soft, she couldn't hear.

"Hey Suzy. What are doing awake?!"

Suzy startled. How did he know she was there? She walked around and stood in front of her father.

"Why did they tease you about your ears, Daddy? I like your ears and so does Father. They are wonderful. Are they bullying you like they say at school?"

"No honey," Inuyasha beamed at his daughter, "The difference is these are my friends and they like me. And really, I do have some pretty large ears. They weren't lying." He wiggled his ears for her sake.

Suzy thought about it for a moment and then crawled up on the sofa with her dad. She curled into his side and sighed.

Her dad was perfect. She fisted his shirt and rested her head on his chest. Slowly her breathing slowed and her eyes drooped. She was nearly asleep.

The two stayed on the sofa until Sesshomaru returned.

Sesshomaru quietly took in the empty glasses and empty food bowls and then smiled as he saw his lover and Suzy resting on the sofa.

"How'd it go?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Just barely made it in time. Decelerations, absence of fetal movement, placental bleeding, maternal hypertension. Inuyasha, it was worse than it looked. I didn't think I could save them both for more than several heartbeats." Sesshomaru looked deep in his lover's eyes. "I just wanted to hug you and hold our kids when it was over."

"Yeh. I understand." Loosening Suzy's hand and easily putting her on the sofa, Inuyasha rose gracefully from the sofa. He padded over to his brother. "Welcome home, Sweetheart. Your family is safe and tucked in for the night. Help me put Suzy to bed." Inuyasha grabbed his mate's hand and started to pull him to the sofa.

"Wait," Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and held on tightly. Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru tightly to his chest.

Through the years they both had experienced intense medical situations; life and death, failure and success, giving the diagnosis of cancer to their close friends. Working with humans had made those occasions even more frequent and it never got easier. Sesshomaru sighed just as Inuyasha took a deep breath and savored his brother's smell.

Sesshomaru smiled. 'Smells like home. That hasn't changed.' Straightening himself, he kissed his brother's lips.

"Now, let's put our graceful lily to bed and pick up on some earlier promises." Sesshomaru looked lustfully at his mate.

"You may have to remind me," Inuyasha tried to appear innocent, but started laughing almost immediately.

"You are definitely not an elephant," Sesshomaru snorted.

A sweet little voice mumbled, "Not an elephant, nice ears, love Daddy."

Sesshomaru walked to the sofa, bent over and picked up Suzy effortlessly. As he carried her to her bedroom, Sesshomaru murmured to her, "The best ears. I love Daddy too. Sleep well Suzy. I love you."

Suzy sighed and curled into her father's chest even closer.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall watching his husband put Suzy to bed and peace settled over him. 'Thanks Dad and Mom. I feel you watching over us. But, can you turn your heads for the next 20-30 minutes? Thanks.' The inuhanyou blushed as he was gathered up in his husband's arms and phased to their private rooms.

In the fields of heaven, an inu daiyoukai laughed.

"Twenty minutes! Ha! That's just the foreplay, boy. Your mother and I-"

A dainty hand covered her mate's mouth.

When he appeared startled, she winked and suggestively dropped the shoulder of her kimono.

A predator growl rumbled the fields of heaven.


	3. Fangirl, part 1

3\. Fangirl (a two shot)

Time: 2019

"OH MY GOSH! DADDY! HE'S COMING TO TOWN!"

Barbie ran into the house and started bouncing around Inuyasha. Her frantic movement alarmed him at first and he was immediately on guard. A quick sniff and he realized there was no danger in the air and he relaxed.

Now laughing at her antics he managed to ask, "Who's coming Barbie?"

"JUST THE GREATEST J-POP SINGER OF THE WORLD!" The teen appearing female inuyoukai squealed in joy. Her bouncing and dancing had not slowed in the least.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Who would that be?"

"OH MY GOSH, DADDY! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING! NISSY, OF COURSE!" and Barbie started singing "Mada Kimi wa Shiranai My Prettiest Girl".

Startled Inuyasha fluttered his eyelashes.

The door to the house opened and slammed. Startled by the noise, Inuyasha turned to the doorway.

"Hey Brat! Don't slam the door!"

"Yeh, Dad. Sorry," an apologetic voice ran out. The teenage male seemed a bit down.

Barbie bounced over to Bobby and encircled his neck.

"HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!" She chittered as she danced around her twin.

"Yeh. I heard you the first hundred times." Bobby mumbled miserably.

Barbie released her brother and rushed off to tell Suzy and Rin.

The two white haired males were left staring at the empty spot where a mess of flying hair and loud noise had been. Dolly had covered her ears and slunk under the end table to avoid the bouncing female. Now all three looked back and forth at each other.

Inuyasha bent down to Dolly and patted her consolingly. "It's ok, Dolly. Don't worry." After calming the family cocker spaniel, Inuyasha stood gracefully and put a hand on his son's shoulders.

"Mind telling me what _that _was all about." He led them to the kitchen table and poured them two glasses of water. Thrusting one glass in Bobby's hand, he grabbed the second one for himself.''

Bobby sighed as he sat down.

"Might as well give me a sack of potatoes to peel too."

Inuyasha laughed.

"She's been listening to the top 100 Japanese hits and she found Nissy. His album hit number one in Billboard Japan Top 100. He has done some music videos too. He really can dance."

"What's his real name?" Inuyasha queried as he found the potato peelers and brought them to the table.

"Takahiro Nishijima"

Bobby started peeling potatoes vigorously.

"Hnnn." Inuyasha watched the teen take out his frustrations on a helpless potato.

"Dad?"

"Yeh?" Inuyasha looked in his eyes.

"Isn't that Father's expression?" Bobby appeared surprised.

"Keh—We've been together over 450 years. I think we can share it." Inuyasha laughed. "Seriously, son, what has you so bummed and angry?"

Bobby starred at his shoes. He pivoted on the balls of his feet as he contemplated his answer. He turned his attention back to the potato. Its size had been halved with the aggressive peeling it had been given.

"Didn't realize I was so mad. Dad, is she going to leave me?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha's round eyes got larger if possible. "Leave you? What do you mean?"

"I mean she's so happy and beaming and glowing when she talks about Nissy," the teen growled as he said the name. "I'm—I'm-"

"Jealous?" inserted Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Seriously jealous! I love my sister. I don't want to share her with anyone." Bobby dropped the potato peeler and the potato and plopped his head on his hands on the tabletop. "I thought we would always be together. I can't share her with anyone else."

Inuyasha reflected. A memory of fighting with Kouga over Kagome popped into his head.

"I understand, son."

The door opened and closed.

Dolly barked a greeting.

"Inuyasha, I'm home," Sesshomaru called as he bent over and rubbed Dolly's head.

"Koi, we're in here," a disembodied voice floated from the kitchen.

"You'd never believe what was dropped in my office today," Sesshomaru continued.

"What?" The inuhanyou was genuinely curious.

"Tickets to a J-Pop concert, here in British Columbia. One of our patients thought we might enjoy a little Japanese entertainment. Didn't you once tell me it was going to be popular? We were going to invest in the industry?"

"Yeh. We put some investment in Billboard Japan's parent company. Why?"

"I've never heard the act. Some guy named "Nissy"?"

Bobby groaned and returned his forehead to the table.

"What's with him?" Sesshomaru pointed.

"Girl problem," Inuyasha nodded sagely as he patted his son's shoulder.

"Sorry, son. You're Dad has more experience in that field."

A laugh burst from Inuyasha's mouth. "Oh yeah. Who nearly bit off the head of one of Rin's friends just because he gave her a flower! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Snort!" chuckling the hanyou.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute. You two talk, ok?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked and laughed. Turning his back to his mate and son, he started making noise as he pulled pots and pans out to make dinner.

"Father? What did Dad mean?"

"He was referring to a time when I was very jealous of someone's attentions to my young bride," Sesshomaru pulled up his seat and poured a glass of water.

"Thanks for the reminder, BRO!" snarled Sesshomaru, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Inuyasha laughed.

Returning his gaze to his son, Sesshomaru's face relaxed.

"Jealousy is a challenge for all of us, son. The sooner you recognize it, the better you are. It is not bad in small doses. It actually inspires us to improve ourselves. It's important to recognize it."

"I'm jealous of all the attention Barbie is giving to that singer!" snarled Bobby.

"Nissy?" Sesshomaru straightened his back.

"Yeh," Bobby picked up another potato and began peeling it, less aggressively this time.

"Well, did you tell Barbie you were jealous of all the attention she's been giving Nissy? It is good to be honest with the people you love. Do it with humor if you need. Don't be too assertive or aggressive. Just be honest."

"You should probably sit back and ask what you are jealous about. Barbie has never met Nissy. She just likes his music. Have you considered listening to it with her? You can share her joy in the music that way. If it's that amazing maybe you can learn one of the songs and sing it to her."

"Mada Kimi wa Shiranai My Prettiest Girl!" added Inuyasha. "She was singing that one when she danced in. Romantic, if you ask me," Inuyasha winked and returned to prepping dinner. "Hey, are those potatoes ready yet?"

"Almost Dad." Bobby's voice was regaining its confidence.

"One parting comment before I go wash for dinner," Sesshomaru added as he stood. "Trust your sister. Trust your relationship. You have been together for over one hundred years. For humans that's more than their lifetimes. You've got this my smart boy!" Sesshomaru patted his son on the shoulder as he left the room.

Inuyasha smiled.

Dinner went as expected. Barbie dominated the conversation with the wonders of Nissy. Bobby rolled his eyes. Suzy and Rin played in their food. Sesshomaru listened patiently but then cleared his throat. All eyes turned to the alpha.

"Your Dad and I were invited to attend a concert but we're going to pass the opportunity to Bobby."

Bobby startled. "Me?"

"You can take a date."

"I can?" Bobby's mouth dropped open.

"Just be back before midnight. Nothing good happens after midnight." Sesshomaru had reached under the table and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Who are you going to take, son?" Inuyasha felt the squeeze and realized Sesshomaru had a plan.

"I don't know," Bobby replied honestly. "I've never been on a date before. I guess I could ask a girl in my class."

At Bobby's side, Barbie began to show a tint of green.

"Really," Inuyasha appeared interested. "Anyone we know?"

"Maybe," Bobby got the sly look and head point from his father but he intended to enjoy this so he went on. "I'm pretty sure you take care of her parents at the clinic."

"You don't say," Sesshomaru joined in the game.

Barbie's face was now turning red with anger.

"Perhaps I should call her parents and ask if it is okay. Not all parents allow their 14 year olds to date," Inuyasha squeezed Sesshomaru's hand under the table.

"Yeah," Bobby sighed. "Not all parents are a cool as you are. Maybe tomorrow, though. I'd like to ask her first. May I be excused?"

"Certainly. I believe you have some practicing to do?"

"Yeah. Thanks Father. Thanks Dad. Everything will be just fine."

Bobby got up and went to his room.

The girls and their parents ate the remainder of the meal in silence. Neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha had seen Barbie so quiet.

"Father, I'm not hungry anymore," Barbie said.

"Hnnn," replied Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the same time.

"Hanyou. That's my expression," Sesshomaru appeared caught off guard.

"What's yours is mine. What's mine is yours," Inuyasha smirked.

"Keh!" scoffed Sesshomaru.

The hanyou appeared horror-struck. "On second thought, you can have it back. 'Keh' sounds weird coming from you."

Turning to Barbie and Suzy, Inuyasha commanded, "Time to do the dishes."

It only took one look at Rin. Inuyasha batted his eyelashes at Sesshomaru. " Koi? Darling? Sweetheart, can you clean up Rin?"

Sesshomaru took in the messy babe wearing spinach in her hair and mashed potatoes all over her face.

"Guess we're headed for the bath. Come on Sunshine." Sesshomaru smiled at his youngest.

Rin knew when her Father and Daddy talked to her and she started babbling.

"Just like old times," Inuyasha bent to give his husband a peck on the cheek. But Sesshomaru redirected the hanyou and gave him a proper kiss.

"It's better than old times. It is much better."


	4. Fangirl, part 2

4\. Fangirl part two

The dishes completed, Barbie headed toward her bedroom. The twins had separate rooms now. It was just after Rin's birth when Kyo and Yuki pointed to their parents that they had separate rooms when they were ten.

"You said we were too old to be in the same room. Well, they are older than we were. "Yuki appeared to pout about the subject.

"Don't worry, sis. You are still my best friend," Kyo joked. "It didn't hurt our relationship any."

Yuki remained quiet. It was not fair. She loved Kyo, but Kyo just kept acting like their relationship was platonic. Neither twin dated. They were always in each other's presence. Yuki took an interest in flying airplanes and got her commercial license. Kyo decided to go to flight attendant school in the same city. Yuki got a new job with a bigger airline. Kyo made a lateral move to the same airframe. At this point, they had seniority with the airline and got to have the best assignments. It was not unusual for them to travel back and forth from Europe to Japan several times a month. Once every three months or so they took a mission to Canada and visited their parents and family.

Yuki had developed a deep affection for Rin. It was almost as if they had known each other before, but both parents knew they had not. If they had bothered to ask Yuki, they would have found out that she had been waiting for Rin since the Robin Hood story of Kyo and her childhood. Inuyasha had told her

** "Only Kami knows. Just keep your sense open and your expectations high," **when she told him that she really liked Rin and asked **if** they would ever see her in real life.

She had taken him at his word.

Barbie sat on her bed. Bobby was going to go on a date. He hadn't asked her. Was it possible he liked someone else? Her vision seemed to be blurry. Would he really like some else better than her?

It wasn't fair. She played with ends of her long white hair.

There was a knock on her door.

"Bath is open."

"Thanks Father."

Barbie grabbed her pajamas and walked down the hall to the traditional Japanese bath. She dropped her dirty clothes in the clothing basket and put her clean pajamas in the holding basket. Then she walked into the tiled room. Finding a stool, she sat in front of the soap basket. She picked a bar that smelled nice and started her grooming session. Before too long she was soaking in the tub.

Sesshomaru carried a clean Rin to Inuyasha.

"How's my pretty Rin," Inuyasha grabbed the baby on either side of her chest and pulled her to his nose. "Yum. You smell good." Inuyasha played with his daughter as Sesshomaru stood and watched.

"Do you think it's too early for them to date?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Rin giggle at her Daddy's funny expressions.

"Nah. You done good. Isn't that right, Rin? Father did a good thing tonight." Inuyasha's voice rose in pitch and lowered in volume.

"But we didn't let the others date until much later," Sesshomaru countered.

"But Bobby and Barbie are our smart kids. They will be okay and we are right here to help them. Look at Kyo and Yuki. They are doing okay. Kyo is crazy about his sister but he is determined to wait for her to make the move. He has followed her all over the world. She will get it someday. She will not be mature enough until she confronts her insecurities. Look how much she has grown since Rin's birth. She will realize one day that she has to be brave and let him know how she feels."

"How come you interfered with Steven and Keiko but not Kyo and Yuki?" Sesshomaru combed Rin's hair gently.

Chuckling Inuyasha replied, "Really? Do you think Steven would ever be able to untie his tongue in our princess's presence? Ha! That boy has always had it bad for her. He just needed a nudge. Our Yuki needs to grow up some more. There is a big difference. Steven has always been mature. Sometimes I wondered if he was the oldest boy. Didn't surprise me at all that he wanted to be a healer. He followed in your footsteps."

"Yuki, on the other hand, still does things that make me wonder. She's wonderful and kind, but she's insecure, Sesshomaru. She is getting there. I believe she's close. Remember how she would always say it was someone else's fault. Becoming a pilot helped her with that. She's more responsible now. The responsibility of all those lives on her planes has matured her. I believe in her."

"Well, I just want them all to be happy," Sesshomaru sat on a near chair.

"But they have to make their own way. We are just guideposts along the way. We certainly made our share of mistakes." Inuyasha sat on his husband's lap and gave him a passionate kiss. Getting up a bit later he blushed, "There's never enough of this, but we need to check on our karaoke Romeo."

The two parents strolled to their son's room and knocked.

"Come in."

"How's it going? Ready for your performance?"

"I'm nailing it! I'm ready!"

"I believe she's soaking. Let's set you up just outside the bathroom door." Sesshomaru grabbed the electrical cord and plugged it in.

"Wish me luck. Kisses, Rin?"

The baby babbled and slobbered on her big brother.

The karaoke equipment in place, the audience tucked behind a door, Bobby pushed the button and started singing in Japanese/English.

Mada kimi wa shira nai  
My prettiest girl

Pretty pretty , prettiest girl  
Pretty pretty , prettiest girl?

_Translation_

_You still don't know_

_My prettiest girl_

_Pretty pretty, prettiest girl_

_Pretty pretty, prettiest girl…_

_You appeared_

_A little restless, yea_

_"Who is that girl?" oh no_

_The girl that everyone was talking about_

_Looking a little awkward,_

_You look away but_

_There's nothing to be embarrassed about_

_Besides your smile_

_There is nothing that I want_

_Lift your head, Don't be shy_

_Although you're much more amazing_

_Than you think_

_You still don't know it_

_My prettiest girl_

_Your beautiful gold eyes_

_Your lips that make me want to kiss you_

_Don't try to hide behind your long hair_

_Even that action is lovely but_

_But I know this so_

_Is your head_

_Filled with thoughts of me?_

_"No! It's not like that!"_

_Besides your smile_

_There is nothing that I want_

_Lift your head, Don't be shy_

_Although you're much more amazing_

_Than you think_

_You still don't know it_

_My prettiest girl_

_Hey, look into my eyes baby_

_I don't intend to ridicule you_

_Please just accept_

_All of this_

_I can't say it well but _

_I'm hooked on you_

_The real you _

_Is good enough_

_There is nothing wrong_

_Besides your smile_

_There is nothing that I want_

_Lift your head, Don't be shy_

_Although you're much more amazing_

_Than you think_

_You still don't know it_

_My prettiest girl_

_No one is immune_

_To your charms_

_But you don't know it_

_My prettiest girl_

_Pretty pretty, prettiest girl_

_Pretty pretty, prettiest girl…_

_you are the prettiest girl in the world_

Bobby completed the song. The door remained shut.

"Barbie?"

Silence.

"Barbie?"

Turning to his parents, Bobby appeared worried.

Sesshomaru pointed to his nose and took a sniff. Bobby followed suit. He smiled. Silently the two men gathered up the karaoke equipment and took it to Bobby's room.

Inuyasha smelt the tears too. Smiling he took Rin upstairs to the nursery. Barbie would need some time to put her face in order.

Now Sesshomaru would have to decide how fast he'd let them progress in this relationship. After all, he was the one who gave them permission to date. The hanyou enjoyed a wicked laugh.

"Come on baby. You're going to be Daddy's little girl forever, aren't you."

Rin cooed and reached for Inuyasha's forelocks.

The concert was a super first date. Both teens sang Nissy songs for weeks afterwards. Suzy danced around the house to "Dance, Dance, Dance". Sesshomaru even got into the music. One evening when all the children were asleep Sesshomaru borrowed the karaoke machine for his son and sang "Addicted to you" to Inuyasha with a few mature additions.

Translation-

Am I taking it wrong or right?  
How do you feel…)

I'm so addicted to you  
So addicted to you  
Babe, so addicted

Majiwatte kita Toki wa nagai noni  
Todoki wa shinai Aishiteru no MESSEEJI yeah

Am I taking it wrong or right?  
How do you feel deep inside?

The sing was inspired and the sex that followed HOT!


	5. Celebrating Suzy

Chap 5 Celebrating Suzy

Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling.

The inuhanyou prince beamed as he glanced at all the faces around his dining room table. They no longer lived at the castle in Japan where he actually had a seat of honor. They had long since moved to Canada and resided in a large but simple home. No one called him "my Prince" any more (except Sesshomaru behind their bedroom door). But today he felt like a king!

Today they celebrated.

Quietly he sat at his place to the right of Sesshomaru. He smiled as he watched his children talk and laugh at each other's tales.

Sesshomaru turned and watched his mate as Inuyasha smiled at their children. Curious to what held his spouse's attention, Sesshomaru turned to regard their prodigy. On his left, Kenichi was talking with Yuki. Between them was Kyo. To Yuki's left Bobby sat next to Barbie. Suzy and Rin were between Bobby and Inuyasha. The table was set for nine but could easily be expanded for the twelve of them. The children sat at the table in their birth order. Birth order had been important earlier in the children's lives but since Keiko's and Steven's mating, it had become a bit more flexible. The twins took advantage of that and often swapped places.

Kenichi, their first born son, was visiting. In order to be closer to them, Kenichi had secured an appointment as a visiting professor at the British Columbia University. Typically visiting professors' appointments were for one year at the most. But Kenichi was an excellent professor. The students clamored for his courses and the alumni pledged more money when they heard he was there. Therefore, the term length had not been set. Both Tokyo University and British Columbia University besought his presence on their faculties and both were bending over backwards to please him. Tokyo University was afraid they would lose him if they didn't allow him the flexibility to visit Canada. British Columbia University was trying to woo him to stay there permanently. Kenichi was enjoying himself. His teaching assignment had not yet started so he was enjoying some time with the family, reconnecting with his younger siblings and reminiscing with his birther and sire.

Kenichi was listening to Yuki who was telling of a particularly challenging landing on a runway at a mountain resort. It appeared that the mountainous area could not be leveled perfectly and there was a slight bump in the middle of the airstrip. All pilots knew of it but it always required extra thought when landing. Yuki was telling the tale with a little extra flare as well as hand motions and that made it even more entertaining.

Kyo was sandwiched between Kenichi and Yuki absorbed in his sister's tale. The beta male was quietly observing his two alpha siblings. He had heard this tale multiple times before but enjoyed hearing it every time. His sister never ceased to amaze him. He found her fascinating. As he watched her, Sesshomaru could see the adoration in Kyo's eyes. Sesshomaru gave a slight shake of his head. 'Yuki is blind. Everyone else can see Kyo's devotion and love. Silly girl.'

Sesshomaru continued to study his children. To the left of Yuki, at the far end of the table Barbie and Bobby were leaning as they listened to Suzy. They were moving at the same time, heads nodding in agreement, bodies leaned just a bit to the left, pointed attentively to their little sister. Neither had said a word all night. Suzy had been talking non stop since he had arrived from work. Sesshomaru pondered that point as he unintentionally rubbed his mating mark. 'I suppose she had been talking since she got home from school.'

Inuyasha turned his attention to his brother.

"You are correct."

A minuscular startle escaped Sesshomaru before he could stop it. It was only seen by Inuyasha though.

"Correct?" Sesshomaru queried.

Inuyasha's smile increased with a fang showing. "Look at your hand, Koi," then he pointed to the tattle-tale hand rubbing Sesshomaru's shoulder. "You need a massage. I'll talk care of you tonight. Meanwhile let's enjoy the moment." He grabbed Sesshomaru's hand under the table and squeezed it.

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement and squeezed Inuyasha's hand in turn.

"What brought about this feast?" He used a large elegant sweeping gesture with his left hand to point to the spread on the table.

"Suzy's first day of school," came the simple reply. Inuyasha was staring down the table to Suzy's location.

"Hnnn?" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the left and adopted a curious expression.

Coincidently, Dolly, who was seated on the floor near her master, adopted the same expression.

The identical actions didn't miss Inuyasha's attention. He laughed.

"Your dog loves you."

Sesshomaru reached his left arm down and scratched Dolly behind the ears. The dog and her master shared a tender look and then Sesshomaru returned his attention to his mate.

"She loves me in her own way. But you haven't answered my question yet, my adorable hanyou."

Blushing slightly, Inuyasha glanced around the table and then back in to his mate's eyes.

"Suzy had been very anxious about school starting, Sesshomaru. While you've been at work, she's been clingy, needy, and a bit challenging. The other children were excited about going to school but she's been very nervous about meeting new children and leaving my side especially after Rin was born. We knew we would have to deal with some sibling rivalry but she's our first to be worried about school.

Sesshomaru nodded. "That is true, Inuyasha. Bobby and Barbie went to school long enough ago that they had individualized teaching. Keiko, Kenichi, Ryuu, Steven, Yuki and Kyo were all trained by castle staff.

"And Uncle Jaken," Kenichi added.

Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's heads turned toward their oldest son.

"Sorry to butt in on your conversation, Father, Dad, but the three of us were curious too. What's this feast about?" The three older Takahashi children's expressions were relaxed and affable.

"A celebration of your sister's first day of school," Inuyasha replied simply. "Suzy is often over looked now that's she's not the "baby" anymore. She needed some positive reinforcement to celebrate her first day of school. As I was about to tell your father, she had worked herself into a mess about whether the other kids would like her and whether they would play with her or not. She was even worried about leaving Rin and I alone here at the house. So, I promised that I would make her favorite foods to celebrate her first day of school. We've been planning this meal for a few days." Inuyasha smiled as he looked over the many dishes of food on the table.

"But Dad, those Japanese sweet potatoes are **my **favorite," Yuki pointed to the bowl in front of her.

"Yes, they are," Inuyasha responded as he looked directly at Yuki.

The others looked at the potatoes and then carefully looked at the rest of the dishes.

Kyo pointed. "I love gyoza!"

"Yes, I know," Inuyasha moved his gaze to Kyo.

Kenichi saw Kyo's finger point and then glanced next to it. "And, I enjoy fried rice with daikon chunks."

"Uh huh." Inuyasha nodded as he looked directly at each of his children.

A bowl of ramen sat in front of the hanyou.

The other dishes on the table were favorites of Bobby, Barbie and Suzy.

Sesshomaru took it all in. He smiled. He knew what dessert was going to be.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha, tell us. I can tell you are dying to." Sesshomaru winked as he looked at his mate.

Inuyasha looked like he was going to pop the buttons off his shirt.

"I'm so proud of Suzy. She selected all of your favorite dishes. She understood the party was for her but she wanted to show you how much she loves and respects you. There's not a selfish bone in her little body."

Kenichi's eyes opened wide.

Yuki dropped her spoon.

Kyo just smiled.

Inuyasha's face hurt because of how hard he had been smiling, but he smiled even larger as he drew all their attention to the cute, curly haired preschooler at the middle of the right side of the family table. She was bouncing in her chair telling Bobby and Barbie every last detail of her first day of school.

"And then the crayon broke," she was saying.

Clearing his voice, Kenichi interrupted her. "Back up a little, Suzy. I missed the first part."

Suzy turned to her oldest brother and beamed. She started that part of the story over again this time with all eyes on her.

When the tale was finished, Inuyasha asked Suzy to help him with dessert. Suzy radiated joy as she bounced out of her chair, but not before looking at her father with a big smile.

"You're going to love this, Father!" Suzy sang out.

"I'm sure I will, my graceful lily," Sesshomaru purred.

Shortly nine bowls of homemade ice cream were served, starting with her father. That bowl was delivered with a hug and a kiss. As she delivered the remaining bowls she was praised and congratulated for her first day of school by all her siblings.

When Rin got her bowl she used her hands to eat the ice cream. Dolly rushed over to her side for any scraps that made it to the floor.

"Suzy, Congratulations again. I'm super proud of you. Thank you for the sweet potatoes. They are my favorite. Dad, Thanks for the great meal. Barbie, Bobby, Kyo, Kenichi, and I can do the dishes and the clean-up. You and Father can take care of Suzy and Rin." Yuki offered.

Suzy smiled at the recognition from her big sister.

"Thank you, Yuki," Inuyasha smiled. 'There was hope for that girl.'

Sesshomaru rose and walked to his youngest daughters. Rin had managed to get ice cream on everything.

Suzy threw herself in her daddy's arms.

"Did I do good, Daddy?" she whispered in his ear.

"Brilliant, my little lily. Come let's take a bath with Rin and get ready for bed time."

"But I'm not sleepy," Suzy countered.

"I know. But if you go to sleep you can be ready for school tomorrow. Didn't you say you were going to make slime?" Inuyasha patted her curls as he hugged her to his side.

Suzy pondered this quietly for a less than a second. "Okay," she nodded happily, curls bouncing.

The two parents rolled up their sleeves as they entered the bath. Stripping the soiled clothing and washing down the girls was easily accomplished. Soon they were playing with boats and ducks in the tub while watching the two girls assuring their safety. The water was warm. The room was moist. Suzy's curls became even curlier. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept their voices low and soft and before long Suzy's continuous story telling slowed and stuttered. Inuyasha smiled. Suzy was covering a yawn.

"What do you say we get you out of there before you turn into a kappa?"

Suzy's eyes opened wide. "Like Uncle Jaken?!" She scrambled to the edge of the tub and lifted her arms to be pulled out of the water. "Hurry, Daddy! I don't want to be a kappa."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Daddy's teasing, Suzy. You will always by my sweet lily," his baritone voice soft and reassuring.

Inuyasha was wrapping her in a big thick towel. He hugged her tightly. "I'm just a teaser, Suzy. Father's right. You will always be our sweet lily. Good job today. Let's get you in some clean pajamas and tucked into bed.

No response came from the preschooler.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at her. She was sound asleep, wrapped in the fluffy towel, and safe in her Daddy's arms. The two men exchanged smiles. Then they walked to the girls' respective rooms. Once the girls were dressed and tucked in, complete with good night kisses on their foreheads, the parents found their older children lounging in the recreation room.

"Thanks for the great dinner, Dad," Kenichi said as he looked up from his game controller.

"Pay attention to the game, Man! You're going to get us killed," Bobby quipped. "And Dad, thanks for the heads up. Barbie and I followed her every word. Man, she can't tell a story yet."

Yuki's laugh sounded like a bark. "That's rich! You were the worse story teller when you were that age!"

Kenichi laughed, "So were you, Yuki. I was too I imagine."

Sesshomaru smiled at his oldest son. "Kenichi, I remember you telling me a bed time story. It may not have been perfect in sentence structure but the emotion and actions you added made it perfect." He patted his son on the head as he walked by to pick up a spare controller.

Kenichi turned bright red.

Bobby groaned. "Kenichi! You just got us all killed!" He flopped back into the sofa.

Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Good, 'cause I'm ready to show you how it's done! Kyo, bring up a new mission. I'll take point. Let's talk strategy."

Kenichi leaned forward to hear what his father was saying about making a sneak attack. Bobby was putting in his opinions. Kyo watched in fascination. When he was Bobby's age he would have never interrupted Father. Yuki and he never got away with anything, but Bobby and Barbie – wow—that was another story.

Inuyasha took a look around the room. Yuki and Barbie were playing a board game on the floor to the right of the TV. Kyo, Kenichi, Bobby, and Sesshomaru were now in full battle mode playing a video game on the big screen TV. Inuyasha smiled as Sesshomaru raucously praised his team for a particularly smooth invasion and conquest of an enemy's territory.

'I love my family! I'm the luckiest happiest man in the planet!'

Inuyasha stood there watching for a while and then suddenly got inspired and walked out of the recreation room. He entered Sesshomaru and his home office, pulled out the spare game controllers and texted Yuki.

"Don't tell the boys. Grab Barbie and come to the office."

Yuki passed the text to Barbie and they walked out of the recreation room and down the hall to the office.

"What's up Dad?" Barbie asked.

"How would you like to battle with me against your Father and his team?" The inuhanyou smiled mischievously.

A chuckle escaped Yuki and she quickly covered her mouth.

"It's on!" Barbie grabbed a controller and sat down.

It was decided that the goal was just to interrupt the boys and cause as much mayhem as possible rather than actually try to beat them because Yuki didn't know the game. The threesome logged on and found Sesshomaru's team.

Inuyasha's team ran into Sesshomaru's team. Literally.

They shot them.

They dropped things on them.

They sabotaged them.

Basically they wreaked havoc.

In the office Inuyasha's team laughed loudly.

Meanwhile in the recreation room Sesshomaru took all the actions against his team in stride at first. However, it didn't take long before his competitive streak took control and he started growling and barking at the game. Kenichi, Kyo, and Bobby were taken aback. They had never seen their Father lose his cool-Dad, yes, but not Father.

The identity of the competing team remained a mystery until Yuki's character did a Yuki signature move. Kyo was the first to figure it. Speaking softly and respectively Kyo caught his Father's attention.

"Father, I know only one person who can make you lose your cool."

A silent pause hung in the air as Sesshomaru's mind processed the comment. A second later,

I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!

The hanyou waltzed into the recreation room.

"You barked?" A mischievous smile adorned his face.

"You're in so much trouble!" Sesshomaru dropped his controller gently on the sofa as he stood and stalked over to his mate.

Inuyasha laughed and ran.

The chase was on.

Naturally it ended in the master bedroom with tattered clothing raining down around two passionate lovers.

Xoxoxoxox

As they basked in the afterglow, Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha another kiss.

"Inuyasha, I'm so grateful to you for recognizing Suzy needed some reassurance. Thank you for making tonight a celebration of Suzy. Thank you for everything."

A long fervent kiss followed and the lovers continued their affections until late into the night.


	6. A Call for Help

**Ever Us – A Slice of Life **

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. (In addition, this is not how I make money, but it is how I have fun.)

Title: Ever Us - A Slice of Life Chapter 6. A Call for Help

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Prompt: Special thanks to Empress Tatiana. She wrote: "I think it would be super sweet and fluffy if InuYasha and Sesshomaru help a pair of their kids that are dating to get their Wedding together."

Well this is where my mind went. Thank you, Empress. I enjoyed writing this.

Word Count: 7800+

Rated: Mostly this chapter is fluff, love, and family but inucest is mentioned. Does that make it T?

Genre: General/Slice of Life

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Remarks: My thanks to Nikki for her help with making a wedding cake. I hope you enjoy your role in this tale.

6\. A Call for Help

Time: 2019 after the fall family get together at the cabin

"DAD! It's a Disaster! A Nightmare! A Catastrophe! We need your help!"

The frantic, excited voice from his oldest child cut through the phone like a blow from Tenseiga.

"Are you okay? Is Steven okay?" returned the now startled inuhanyou in rapid sequence. Inuyasha had stopped breathing as he waited for the answer. There was one fear he had never conquered—the fear that something would happen to his children when he wasn't near enough to fix it. His heartbeat raced awaiting her answer, the beat so loud it echoed in his head. It was a good thing he was by himself. Suzy and Rin were napping. If they had been awake they would have picked up his fear, started yelling and then the noise would have been deafening. Inuyasha consciously moved his hand away from his mating mark. He'd call Sesshomaru right after finding out what was going on. Their kids never called asking for help. This was alarming!

Rustling noises were heard on the other end of the phone. A garbled male voice was heard droning softly to Keiko. Then the phone went to speaker mode.

"Dad, we're ok. Sorry, Keiko's just flustered. Keiko, please breathe," Steven muttered softly. "I'll tell Dad. It'll be okay. Dad can fix it."

A large breathe was heard on the phone.

Inuyasha's heart rate slowed.

He collected his wits.

His children were counting on him.

"My Blessing, I am relieved you are okay. And Steven, are you okay too?"

"Yeh Dad. I'm good," replied Steven.

Inuyasha released another deep sigh. "What has my Blessing so flustered?"

Keiko stuttered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Dad. It's just so complicated!"

"Well, tell me the details and we'll see what we can do. Your father and I will face on any obstacles that threaten our children." The power, intensity and confidence returned to the inuhanyou's voice.

On the other end of the phone Keiko relaxed and smiled.

"I told you, my love. Dad can fix anything." Steven pulled Keiko into his embrace and kissed her on the top of the head. He continued to mutter sweet nothings to calm her. Innocent as it was initially, Steven's attentions progressed rapidly to not so innocent actions: small nips, followed by more intense kisses and within second groping and heavy petting.

Inuyasha's ears remained perked and alert while his face relaxed a bit and a smile began to creep onto his face. 'The boy has finally gotten over his tongue-tied stage. That's a good sign. I remember when he couldn't say a word to her without a stutter.'

Inuyasha waited…

And waited…

And upon hearing a soft moan, he spoke.

"You were going to tell me a story?" the parent chuckled as he prompted his mated children.

Their Dad's voice startled them from their impromptu make out session. The two broke apart. Keiko blushed. Steven straightened his shirt and hair as he stuttered, "Yeh, Um, Dad, after we left the cabin from the family reunion, we found a nice bed and breakfast place and checked in. It was near the ballet company where we met up with Keiko's ballet friends. Keiko finally decided to stop dancing. It was getting challenging for her to travel with them and spend any quality time with me now that I'm in my internship. She wanted to say goodbye and get her last paycheck. They started pestering us with a billion questions. It was the first time they met me. She's kept her private life a secret from them until now. We avoided most of the questions but they wanted to know the wedding date. We told them there wasn't a wedding because we eloped last year but they insisted we needed to have a party at least."

"Sounds fun," Inuyasha agreed.

_Wheels started turning in the inuhanyou's mind. The cognitive engine whistled and gathered up steam._

"Wait. What?" Keiko and Steven responded at the same time.

"Keh! Why not. A super big party to celebrate your mating. Awesome idea! I can get my cookbooks out and go crazy and we can get a super awesome cake from Nikki's. It'll be a blast!"

_The cognitive engine blasted out of the station, increasing speed with each passing second._

"But...Dad!" Keiko tried to get their Dad's attention. She looked helplessly at Steven.

"I'll find a venue, and some invitations. We'll need a guest list. I think white and red would be great colors." The inuhanyou had started bouncing in his chair. "Great idea! We could even find one of Miroku's great grandkids to do the thing up like a human marriage. Where do you want to get married at? It'll just be for the humans. We all know you are mates already. I always wanted to throw one of these big shin digs."

_The cognitive engine was now cruising at super speeds. The hanyou's artistic component was throwing in energy to stoke the inuhanyou's flames_.

"Dad!" Steven tried to get their Dad's attention. He returned the helpless look to Keiko.

"We'll need a photographer, and a florist. I think we know a couple that do that. I suppose I should set a monetary limit but you guys are the first and it's just so much fun to think of all the things..."

_The hanyou's right and left brain were working together in such harmony that they left everyone and everything else behind._

"Dad!" Both called together.

"We don't have to worry about which parents pay for what. That's one hassle we'll never confront. And you guys can get a pretty ring like mine," Inuyasha brought his ring up to his face as he gazed lovingly at the crystal sparkler. "Steven, you can ask your father where he bought it. I'm sure he can give you all the information."

_The mental scenery flew by as idea after idea flooded the parent's mind._

"Dad!" They called again.

Keiko and Steven looked helplessly at each other. This was not the help they were looking for but it seemed their Dad was not listening.

"Oh, yeah. You two start writing your own vows. I always wished that your Father and I had written ours down. It's good to renew them periodically."

_Inuyasha mind stopped at a private station, reserved only for two, a sweet memory of his mating_.

"Dad?" The call was a bit softer and spoken with a questioning tone.

"Yeah?" The inuhanyou had stopped as he thought about his own vows.

"I didn't know you had a ceremony. You never told me that story," Keiko sounded surprised.

Without a second thought he shared that private memory with his two children. "Oh, we didn't. We just told each other we would watch each other's back and then we mated. It was a private thing, especially back then. Imagine: the King of the Western Lands and a hanyou, quite the shocker to a number of folks."

_Inuyasha's mind shut down the private memory. _

Shocked that he shared that very private and special memory, Inuyasha blustered.

"But that's ancient history now. I'll get off the phone to start planning this gala. Talk to you soon. I love you two. I'm so proud of you both." Inuyasha hung up the phone and started humming. 'So much to do. So much to do. So happy. So happy.' He rubbed his mating mark sending the feeling of happiness to his mate. 'I'll tell you later. So happy.'

Sesshomaru had been between patients, documenting on his computer. The rush of his mate's emotions flooded the great demon like a tsunami. He pushed away from the desk and attempted to drink in Inuyasha's thoughts. Happiness, great happiness. Sesshomaru smiled. Whatever his mate was into, he was happy. He'd hear all about it tonight. Sesshomaru rubbed his mark and sent a loving thought. He paused a bit longer to savor his mate's joy before returning to his charting.

His cell phone beeped.

He looked at the text.

Steven had texted. "Father, need to talk to you. Not urgent, but timely. Call when you are finished with patient care and before you talk to Dad."

When Sesshomaru had finished his morning clinic, he called his son.

"Are you in need of a professional consult or a parental consult, son?" Sesshomaru smirked as he awaited Steven's response.

"Parental, this time Father. We called Dad already and he's … well, he's…"

Keiko joined him on speaker phone. "Dad didn't listen and he's …"

"Happy, really happy," Sesshomaru finished their sentences.

"Yes, he is," they agreed and both sighed.

"Father, we mentioned to him that Keiko's friends from the ballet company were pushing us to have a wedding and now Dad's planning one. We really didn't want to have a wedding. We were happy with just being mated. But Dad's going on and on about wedding plans and colors and vows and …"

"Hnn," Sesshomaru pondered out loud. "Let me guess. The colors were white and red."

"You're right!" Keiko and Steven were surprised by their father's knowledge.

"How'd you know that?" Keiko started.

Quiet resounded for several heartbeats then Steven spoke.

"Dad is thinking about the wedding he always wanted, isn't he?" Steven's voice started out soft and slow but became more sure as he finished his rhetorical question.

"You did well in psychology as I recall," Sesshomaru remarked. "Perhaps a psychology residency would suit you. Consider applying after you finish this general internship. You can have as many specialties as you want but psychology is a good basic place to start."

Steven blushed. Compliments from their great and awesome father always made him happy. Keiko smiled at her brother. Kenichi, Steven, Kyo—the reaction to their Father was so predictable and it was so fun to tease them.

How did Ryuu and Bobbie overcome the blush response?

Keiko reflected. Ryuu never blushed when Sesshomaru complimented him. But he did blush when Inuyasha complimented him. She chuckled to herself.

'Ryuu is a Daddy's boy.' She continued to giggle softly. 'Anyone with eyes can see that now that I think about it.'

Distracted by her thoughts she failed to hear the conclusion of the phone call with their father.

"Wait. What did Father say?" Keiko looked up into her mate's round eyes.

Smiling, Steven swept her up into his arms. "Father said, "Don't worry about anything". He's got it under control." And with that he carried her off to their bed.

That evening Inuyasha produced a wedding planning notepad. He opened it and began regaling Sesshomaru with the wedding ideas for Keiko and Steven. He had decided that they should return to Castletown and do it up properly.

"I will have to talk to Jaken," Inuyasha was interrupted.

"Little brother, I would like to help in the planning of this gala." An evil smile crept across his face. "I would enjoy talking to the little imp."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Well, tell him to open the closed rooms. We'll have the ballet company join us at the castle. They can dance in the courtyard. The castle staff will have to be increased in order to serve all the visitors."

"Jaken can take care of that," Sesshomaru crooned as he started nipping on Inuyasha's ear.

"Right now I'm hungry for some inuhanyou." Sesshomaru's hands started roaming up and down his mate's torso, squeezing when it passed over his butt.

"Uhm, but there's more," Inuyasha panted as he struggled feebly against his lover's embrace.

"And it can wait an hour or more while I get some hanyou loving," Sesshomaru whispered in the ear that was trapped by his lips.

Inuyasha's knees buckled and the lovers joined together in waves of unbridled passion.

Sometime later Inuyasha grabbed the notepad he had dropped and began listing off items again. Sesshomaru listened intently, pulling his brother into his side, caressing him and adding "hnn," occasionally to let him know he was following every detail. At one point when they were talking about a photographer, Sesshomaru insisted they add several additional shots. His rationale: It wasn't everyday they had the whole family together. Inuyasha agreed. They would have to have more photos.

Finally the hanyou slowed down and appeared to be finished with his list.

"What do you want to wear, my love," Sesshomaru whispered as he cuddled his mate to his heart.

"I'd like to wear my fire rat kimono and hakama. It always looks pristine."

"Then you shall. I'll wear my white attire with yellow and blue obi then." Sesshomaru gently kissed his mate.

"Yeah. That'll look nice," Inuyasha's voice drifted off to a mumble and then light breathing filled the chamber.

Sesshomaru watched his bed partner. "I promise. It'll be perfect, my love. Just like it should have been so long ago."

Flashback

Inuyasha had met Nikki when he saw a shop that was titled "The Cake Demon". Truthfully Suzy should claim all the credit for introducing them. She saw pretty cakes in the window display case and pointed to the shop. Inuyasha was intrigued by the title. Hiding in plain site was one of the oldest tricks. Could there be a fellow demon in British Columbia? Without a hesitation he led Suzy into the store. While Suzy was distracted looking from one cake to another Inuyasha introduced himself to the cashier and asked to see the "demon". Nikki often referred to herself with that title and so the cashier went to the kitchen to get Nikki.

That particular morning was not one of the most stellar mornings for Nikki as the new assistant had made a mess of her spotless kitchen. Flour sacks had been opened incorrectly and a fine mist of flour had splatter all over the assistant and Nikki. Adding insult to injury the young helper cracked open more than a dozen eggs and accidently dropped a small egg shell in the big bowl. He decided to reach into the bowl to retrieve it. A bit short for the reach, the assistant tried anyway. The eggs spilled all over the flour on the table and down the side of the table on to Nikki's apron. He didn't ask what pan to grease and so he greased them all. Nikki didn't want to lose her cool with the new kid so she was practicing deep breaths when the cashier walked in and said a customer was looking for "the demon".

"Well, they found me," she snorted as she marched into the show room floor.

One look at the frazzled woman and Inuyasha bent over laughing.

"Kami!" The hanyou panted between breaths, tears rolling down his beautiful face. "That's priceless! So glad to meet you!" Inuyasha knew in his heart this woman was his type of demon. Smiling he walked forward to shake her hand.

Nikki was dumbstruck. Who was this drop dead gorgeous man with the adorable curly headed girl?!

Why was he acting so familiar? And how dare he laugh at her? She put a hand on her hip and pointed a finger.

"Who are you?"

"Pardon my manners," The half demon stopped just three feet in front of her. Calling Suzy to his side, he bowed and instructed Suzy to do the same. "I am Inuyasha Takahashi and this is my daughter Suzy Takahashi. It is a pleasure to meet a fellow demon or half demon."

To say Nikki was confused would be putting it mildly. The anger dissipated rapidly as Nikki took in the elegant man and his precious daughter. Silence filled the air as Nikki decided how she was going to move forward in this moment. This could be a future big wig client. Or a loser. A good looking one, but a loser. She took another deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I'm afraid you haven't caught me in my greatest moment," Nikki finally commented. "I am Nikki, the cake demon."

Inuyasha smiled even larger. He really liked this lady. She openly sniffed them and then proudly announced her demonic heritage. Wait until Sesshomaru hears of this one.

Meanwhile Suzy found a piece of cake within reach and had put her fingers in the cake and tasted it.

"Yummy, Dad. Nikki makes good cake!" Suzy looked to her dad with cake and frosting all over her face and fingers.

Now the roles were reversed. Inuyasha started frowning and assumed the hand on the hip pointing position and Nikki bent over laughing.

"You're right, Precious. I make a wicked cake!" Nikki motioned to the cashier to set up the young girl with cake at the nearest table and then leaning on a chair as she caught her breath, she motioned to the now dumbstruck half demon to have a seat.

"Daddy, This cake is really good. I don't think it's wicked."

Nikki started laughing again. This time Inuyasha joined her.

"I'm betting you're from the East coast of the USA," Inuyasha smiled at Nikki.

"And you'd be right." The cake demon replied. "Come. I have a minute to spare while my kitchen staff cleans up their mess!" The last part of that sentence was aimed at the staff that had come out to see what all the noise was about. The staff flew from the scene to go to work cleaning.

"Now, Inuyasha, you said, what can I do for you?" Nikki smiled kindly as she watched her two customers.

"Honestly, I was just surprised to see another demon and I wanted to come in and meet him or her."

"Well, here I am. I specialize in excellent cakes. I can do almost anything."

"Really, Daddy. This cake is good," Suzy spoke with a mouthful of cake.

"Baby, what did we say about talking with your mouth full?" Inuyasha tilted his head and whispered in her ear.

"Sowwy," the little demon mumbled. "But twy this." She thrust a fork of cake toward her dad.

Inuyasha took the bite. "Yummy! It is good. Thank you my graceful lily." Inuyasha licked his lips. "It's really good Nikki."

Nikki tilted her head to acknowledge the compliment.

"Well, what's your story?" Nikki queried.

"Well," Inuyasha pondered. Where should he start. "Sesshomaru and I brought the family to Canada some time ago now and we've been practicing medicine here since then."

"Where did you immigrate from?"

"We were in Japan."

"I was in Boston."

The conversation continued for a while longer. Soon a staff member came out front and told Nikki that her kitchen was clean and they were ready to start over.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Inuyasha and Suzy. Duty calls though. Come again any time."

It was the beginning of many visits and trading of stories. As time passed, the two traded recipes, spoke of family meals, video gaming tales, parenting problems and successes. It was many months later when Nikki's curiosity got the best of her.

"Why do you keep talking about demons and half demons, Inuyasha? I realize kids can be a handful and spouses too but they aren't really demons."

Inuyasha chortled. "You are right. They are good kids, but I really can't call them angels or humans, now can I?"

Nikki shook her head. "Can you repeat that? They aren't human?"

Inuyasha pressed on.

"Well, yeah. They are demons. Sesshomaru's genes were just stronger than my half breed ones. Good thing too or my precious babies would have had to deal with having these ears." Inuyasha pointed to his ears.

Nikki stared. "I … Ears …Half Breed"

"Hey! We're friends but I don't really like to be called a half breed," Inuyasha caught Nikki's eyes. They were dashing about, rolling from his ears to his teeth, to his nails, to his hair, to his eye color like it was the first time she had really seen him.

"Nikki! Hey. You ok?"

Nikki had just processed all the things she had seen and heard and only one answer remained.

"You're a dog demon."

Laughing, Inuyasha slapped his thigh.

"What did you think I was? I know you smelled us the first day we met. We smelled you. You smell of flour, sugar, and butter. We rather liked it."

"So you know that demons are real."

"Yaaaahh, but you knew that because you are a cake demon."

A shocked expression popped on Nikki's face.

"Are there real cake demons?"

"Yaaaahh, you are one." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and stared at Nikki.

"I'm a kuro inu. I just like the title cake demon."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be shocked.

"But you don't smell inu. You smell like cake."

"Have you ever met another cake demon?" Nikki asked gently.

"No, but I've never been to Boston," Inuyasha countered.

The two friends stared at each other.

Nikki smiled. It didn't matter to her if he was demon or half demon. Inuyasha was her friend.

Inuyasha saw the smile and realized that Nikki accepted him.

"Nikki, I want to make sure you're ok with this. I am a half dog demon, half human. Sesshomaru is a full dog demon and so are our kids."

"Okay with it?! YES! It's awesome! Your secret is safe with me."

Flashforward

The next couple of months flew by. Inuyasha had his hands full with wedding plans, and coordinating the affair from Canada. He refused to get a wedding consultant to do the work in Japan. That led to many arguments with Jaken over the phone. Sesshomaru had already discussed the situation with Jaken and told him not to argue with Inuyasha but some old habits just don't disappear completely. In the end, Inuyasha got his way and Jaken sulked. Sesshomaru found much humor in the imp's condition but did remind Inuyasha that "Uncle Jaken" just wanted to help. Inuyasha took the message to heart and called the old imp to apologize.

"Bridezilla," grumbled Jaken as he got off the phone.

In Canada, Inuyasha sneezed.

"Are you sick?" Sesshomaru walked to his mate and put a hand on his forehead.

"I don't think so. I feel fine."

"Hnnn," Sesshomaru shrugged. "Well, wash your hands more often just in case."

"Yes Doctor Sesshomaru," laughed the hanyou as he walked from the room.

Inuyasha spent more time with Nikki coming up with the perfect wedding cake. They spent several days designing the cake and taste testing flavors. They decided the cake would have to have a five inch base at the minimum. Everyone put in their requests for flavors including Sesshomaru who mentioned more than once that he would really like vanilla bean with fresh strawberry preserves. Nikki and Inuyasha laughed and assure him that there would be an entire tier of vanilla bean and fresh strawberry preserves.

After many combinations they settled on a base cake of rum apple spice with a peach and wild berry compote. It would be the anchor cake, because of the weight.

Carrot and almond cake with cream cheese frosting and fresh fruit would follow.

Then vanilla bean with fresh strawberry preserves!

The top layer would be pink champagne with strawberry mousse filling, bits of fresh strawberry folded into the mousse.

Ultimately the cake would be very tall, so the bottom tier would be five inches tall. It would have four layers of cake with three layers of filling and frosting in between. It would be a work of art!

In Japan, Jaken was having the time of his life. The castle would return to its former glory and Lord Sesshomaru would recognize his most faithful retainer turned "Uncle". Even now he lived to please his lord. Jaken set out the word of the impeding wedding at the castle and so word flew through the castle town.

Chef came out of retirement as soon as he heard about the gala in the castle. Immediately he contacted Inuyasha and got the details of the menu. Inuyasha dropped in on Nikki and introduced them via speaker phone. Immediately Chef knew he had a kindred spirit in the cake demon. He would enjoy coordinating with Nikki. That cake was going to be something special!

They debated between them the best way to put together the cake. Normally it would be made in one location, packed up, delivered to the party area, and then assembled there. Then the decorations, sugar flowers, fruits etc. would be added so they don't get destroyed in the travel. It wouldn't survive the trip to Japan so they figured it would be best to make it there in Japan.

Nikki was versatile and could bake anywhere but she would need her supplies. Chef suggested they buy her a set for the castle. She was delighted. She would need 80-100 gallons of milk, fifty pounds of flour, sixty to eighty pounds of sugar, 50 dozen eggs, bushels and barrels of fresh fruit, and at least two bushels of apples. She asked for sugar, gum paste, or frosting for the flowers. Nikki preferred working with gum paste because it held its shape, and would look like real flowers. Chef agreed and said he would make sure he had what she needed. She was overjoyed with such cooperation. She decided that she wanted to bring her own pans. Chef didn't argue but asked for the sizes just in case.

Nikki felt she would need at least five days to prepare the bottom three tiers of the cake but was concerned that it would be all new equipment to her. Chef suggested they get the Castletown baker to work with them in a collaborative effort. The baker would have the largest oven in Castletown. The Castle had added a big cooler since his lords had left and that would keep the cakes and supplies chilled until assembly.

"It's great that your lords will share the castle's kitchens for this cake," Nikki commented as she was finishing her conversation with the Chef.

"Well, it's their kids getting married. They won't cut any corners. You know-Only the best for the Lords of the Western Lands. Call me if you need anything. Bye Nikki."

Nikki looked back and forth between the now silent phone and the mischievous inuhanyou smirking at her. Pointing a finger at the white haired male she adopted the manner of a school teacher scolding her student.

"Start talking Inuyasha!"

….

At the castle the air thrummed with excitement. The King was coming home! The dining hall was wiped down top to bottom. The table polished to a new level of shine. New cushions were made for the positions at the table with the family cushions made with a gold thread accent. The oldest table set was removed from storage and cleaned. It was set on the table on display because the castle was still open as a museum. The visitors to the castle were treated with a glimpse into the treasures. Word got around and more and more visitors made the trek to see the historic treasures of feudal Japan.

New linens were commissioned for the bedrooms as well as new futons.

The courtyard had been maintained through the years but that didn't stop the maintenance staff from bleaching stones and replacing chipped ones. By the time of the wedding there would not be one blade of grass or grain of sand out of place.

The Castletown silk demons were given the task to make the special kimonos for the females. They made a shiromuku wedding kimono especially for Keiko. The same pattern was used for the men's kimonos with the addition of hakamas. Beautiful paper umbrellas were made for each male of the family to carry and shelter their sisters. White, red, and black colors adorned the kimonos, the ceremony and the castle. The tailor's grandchildren presented Jaken with several puppy ear pennants and a tasteful festive banner with a great white dog. They told Jaken if it weren't for Lord Inuyasha's plans from years ago they would not be financial stable like they were. Jaken made sure they were invited to the castle for the wedding. The banners were hung with pride.

Invitations to the wedding were highly coveted and it didn't take long before gifts adorned the castle steps, each one a bid for an invitation. Jaken didn't recognize many of the names and realized that many were just trying to get in to set their social status. Perhaps he would have to call in a special team to help. Sesshomaru didn't say he couldn't.

Time flew rapidly. Yuki and Kyo arranged special seating for the family and Nikki on their airline and flew them all to Japan a week ahead of the ballet company. Uncle Jaken had a SUV Limo met them at the airport and they drove to Castletown. Suzy had never seen Japan and was glued to the window from the time they left the airport to the moment they arrived at Castletown. Bobby and Barbie had seen it once many years ago but they were equally entranced by the beauty of the country.

Castletown had been protected by the ravages of time. It was considered a historic site so many things remained the same. Demons, half demons, and humans still lived together in peace. The roads had never been widened in the center of old town. The SUV stopped at the old town barricade and the family disembarked. Prior to their arrival Jaken and his special team had coordinated security. The arrival of the large vehicle had caught the attention of many of the denizens of the town and a small crowd had gathered round. Once the white hair of the occupants was seen the word spread through the masses—The Royals were home!

Shortly the crowd enlarged and more and more people pressed in on the town square to see if it were really true. Some realizing they were too short to see over the mass of humanity ran into the local buildings and climbed to the second balconies to see.

"The King and Prince are home!" they cried as soon as they saw the white hair.

The crowd applauded and shouted for joy!

Realizing they could not avoid the masses but needed to maintain some control, Sesshomaru released a small amount of youki, enough only for the crowd to be pushed back so there was room for his family to walk. He guided his family toward a familiar statue that rested on an elevated platform. Assuming the highest position with Inuyasha to his right, he arranged his family around them.

"Castletown," he projected. "It is wonderful to be home! Thank you for your warm greeting. I present to you –my family!" As he introduced them they bowed to the crowd. "My beloved mate and brother Prince Inuyasha, Our Princess Keiko, Prince Kenichi, Prince Ryuu, Prince Suteiibun, Princess Yuki, Prince Kyo, Prince Bobby, Princess Barbie, Princess Suzy and Princess Rin!"

The crowd roared with excitement. Even Jaken move up and down about like a bobble head statue. Several hooded security guard-types stepped forward and offered to escort the family up the path to the castle.

Several things happened all the same time.

The kids recognized the statue behind them was their parents and started to say something about it.

Keiko stepped forward and took Rin from Inuyasha's arms.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's noses sniffed.

Four eyebrows lifted.

Two mouths smiled.

Both recognized that smell.

"SHIPPO!" Inuyasha cried ecstatically.

"Captain Kenichi!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

Startled the two royals turned to each other and sniffed again.

"Shippo!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"KENICHI!" Inuyasha shouted joyfully.

The guards threw back their hoods.

Two well aged warriors kneeled before their kings.

Inuyasha rushed to his friends and hugged them, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

"We thought we lost you in the war," Inuyasha sobbed.

"Come, my Lords. We have some surprises for you."

The crowd backed away and the royals and their guards made their way to the castle. The procession was: Sesshomaru hand-in-hand with Inuyasha, Keiko and Steven carrying Rin who had started babbling nonstop, Ryuu carrying Suzy, Kenichi talking to his name sake, Yuki and Kyo making circles around Shippo, and Bobby and Barbie bringing up the tail of the procession, hand-in-hand, both absorbing every detail.

"But the statue…"Suzy started to say.

"Don't worry Suzy. We'll see it again. I promise." Ryuu grabbed her hand and hoisted her to his hip.

"You promise?" she asked as she made him look at her.

"I promise. Pinky promise." He lifted his free hand and offered his pinky to her.

"Okay!" Suzy attempted to wrap her small finger around his big stocky finger but could only get a quarter of the way. She took her other hand and squeezed it the rest of the way.

Ryuu smiled at his little sister's antics. It was good being home. He had missed it here. He had a very old and good friend here and he wanted to see them as soon as possible.

The royal family walked through the castle gate and stopped to take in all the details. The courtyard sparkled in the daylight. Puppy eared pennants flew from the eaves and a banner with a great white dog flew in the most prominent location, all gently flapping in the breeze. To the side a beautiful fountain bubbled peacefully. Surrounding the fountain a number of beings awaited the arrival of their friends. Behind them a two-headed dragon and a horse hanyou stood patiently awaiting.

Rabbits with fox tails stood and bowed as they were instructed by their seniors. A leash of kits had been playing near the water, floating leaves and wooden boats, having mock battles and splashing to their delight.

Inuyasha turned to his love and smiled a genuine smile that had taken away 200 plus years of age and stress and in its place left a young pup.

"Go Inuyasha! Greet our family!"

The hanyou ran to the crowd around the fountain where he began hugging and loving on everyone there. Beckoning Sesshomaru and their children to his side he made introductions.

Ryuu's eyes went straight to A-Un.

"Come Suzy! I want you to meet my best friend in the world!"

Suzy smiled happily and looked to the horse hanyou but was only slightly surprised when she was introduced to A-Un first.

"Hi Mr Dragon and Mr Horseman," Suzy curtsied. "I'm Suzy."

Jinenji smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Suzy," Jinenji smiled and bowed.

A-Un dropped to the ground in order for Suzy to pet their heads.

Sesshomaru stood quietly next to Inuyasha. From his vantage point he watched the introductions, curious if the dragon would smell his former mistress. Curiosity overcame him and taking Rin from Keiko and Steven he walked her over to A-Un.

Inuyasha had been preoccupied greeting Usagi and Suzuki, their kits, and grandkits. But when all of them turned to see what Lord Sesshomaru was doing, his eyes followed quickly. He raced to his brother's side.

"I'm curious too," he gazed at his brother briefly and finished the steps to Jinenji's side.

"Tis good to see you," Jinenji smiled.

"And you also," Inuyasha said and he hugged the horse hanyou tightly.

Suzy had been patting Un's head when Sesshomaru arrived with Rin.

"Look Father. It's a dragon with two heads!" Suzy beamed with excitement. "And he let me pat his head."

"I imagine he'll let you fly on him too but first I want him to meet Rin too."

"Yes Father," Suzy backed up to Inuyasha's side.

"A-Un, old friend," Sesshomaru gently spoke to the dragon. "I want you to meet my youngest daughter." He brought Rin close to Un's nose.

The dragon smelled the child.

Un looked at A and A smelled her too.

Four very old and moist eyes starred at the young princess and the dog demon.

A-Un, meet Rin."

Tears of joy rolled down the old dragons faces as one head bowed to his master and one snaked close enough to let Rin pat his head. They quickly alternated and snaked their heads toward Suzy and Ryuu too. Soon all the Takahashi children were surrounding the old dragon and hugging on them.

While Nikki, Chef, and the Baker worked on the cake, the family spent the week exploring the castle and preparing for the wedding. Families met and stories were exchanged. Many jokes and pranks were pulled. A new stack of rocks found its way to the third floor master bedroom. The library was visited often by every family member. A-Un flew many flights with Suzy, Rin and Ryuu. Ryuu did take Suzy to see the statue of their parents. Suzy thought it was wonderful.

Kouga and Ayame showed up on the third day. Ayame wanted to get away from the kids but was worried about leaving them for too long with Hakkuku and Ginta. Kami only knows what bad jokes they would teach her babies. Kouga and Inuyasha hit the dojo for some mock fighting. Ayame laughed about the "male bounding" and shared with Sesshomaru how sore Kouga was the following day. Sesshomaru smiled. He would never admit that he had to massage his mate's muscles for several hours just to help him get to sleep.

The kitchen was put off limits when a chunk of cake disappeared from the cooler. Up until then Nikki and Chef were amused with "traveling fingers" that would take off with a flower or fruit decoration. They assumed it was Suzy or Yuki, but all were surprised when they smelled cake on Ryuu. He confessed and was scolded. Later Suzy told them it was her. She felt badly that Ryuu took the blame for her. She had wiped her fingers on his shirt. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had to leave so they could laugh.

When the ballet company arrived they were told that the festival and wedding were going to be done in costumes and masks and that many were already in costume for the week's activities. So they were not surprised to see fox ears, or rabbit tails or dog ears at all but rather embraced it whole heartedly. Artists appreciate the labor of love for a good costume.

The dancers spent a majority of their day practicing in the castle dojo or in the castle courtyard. During their free time Keiko took them around touring the various wonders of Castletown. The family had to be careful about referring to places where they had been but rather made "historic stories" of the places.

The day of the wedding arrived. The front steps of the castle had been covered in flower petals. A small altar was placed in the center. The guests were seated in the courtyard facing toward the front door.

The wedding party was dressed and all gathered in Sesshomaru's first floor study that opened onto the garden. The plan was to walk up the aisle in pairs and divide evenly in the manner of a western wedding and once there the ceremony would shift to an eastern inspired event complete with sharing of sake and parental blessings.

First couple to walk in was Barbie and Bobby. Bobby held the red and white umbrella high over them and chatted softly to Barbie. He spoke of promises for their future and his wishes for his brother and sister. Barbie was so taken by his whispers she nearly forgot to separate from him at the base of the stairs. A quick peck on the cheek and the two blushing siblings took their places.

Kyo and Yuki followed. No one heard Bobby's words of love but both could tell by the blushing teens that it must have been good. Kyo smirked. He should have gone first with Yuki. It would have been easier than following in his younger brother's steps. That guy was too smooth. He stole a glance at Yuki. Kami she was so beautiful. He stared as he was lost in her beauty.

Yuki kept looking forward. She didn't want to ruin the day for Keiko but she really wanted it to be her day too. 'I wish Kyo would notice I'm a girl," she whined to herself. Steeling herself for another disappointing "he's not paying any attention to me" moment, Yuki stole a glance at Kyo only to find him staring love struck at her. Kyo's expression disappeared instantaneously and he returned his eyes to the base of the stair and promptly split off from his sister collapsing the umbrella between them to hid his embarrassment at being caught staring. Yuki stared after him, shaking her head in disbelief and then sliding into place next to Barbie.

Ryuu and Suzy strolled hand in hand, the umbrella resting on Ryuu's broad shoulders. Suzy waved at everybody and twirled to show off her kimono. The audience oohed and aahed at the curly haired beauty and her handsome escort. When they arrived at the base of the stairs, Ryuu bent down and whispered in Suzy's ear. The curls bounced as the little girl giggled at her big brother. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ryuu blushed.

Inuyasha had quickly feed Rin so she would be quiet during the ceremony. Kenichi took her from their Dad and burped her while Sesshomaru helped him readjust his fire rat kimono. The burping and adjusting complete, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kissed Rin on the cheeks and entrusted her to her big brother. Kenichi loved Rin. She was funny and happy. She cooed and flirted with everyone. As he walked her to the steps he whispered to her, telling her a short tale of the purpose of the courtyard. He was a teacher and you couldn't start too young teaching history. As they arrived at the foot of the stair he walked with her to the side with the other male dog demons.

No one missed Kenichi's actions. Suzy put one hand on her hip. Pointing at Rin she made a funny face at Ryuu. Ryuu smiled. Walking to her side, he grabbed her hand and lifted her to his hip. The two turned to watch the next set of Takahashis.

Back in Sesshomaru's study, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were giving last minute words of wisdom to the bride and groom. Well, actually Inuyasha was giving words to Keiko and Sesshomaru was plotting with Steven. This had to be smooth or the fire rat wearing inuhanyou would soon be the same color as his fire rat.

"Good luck son," Sesshomaru patted Steven on the back.

"You too, Father," Steven laughed.

Inuyasha grabbed his brother's hand. "Come on. They are already mates. They don't need any advice on that stuff." And he drug Sesshomaru out the door. Keiko and Steven saw the crossed fingers for good luck from their father.

Laughing the two stood alone in their father's study.

"You are beautiful, my love," Steven brought a graceful hand to his lip and kissed it.

"I'm glad we're doing this after all," Keiko looked at her true love. "Dad had so much fun arranging everything. Let's go get married!"

They walked to the doorway to watch the royal duo stroll confidently to the center of the base of the stairs. Turning to face the audience power and elegance radiated from the duo. Inuyasha red fire rat and Sesshomaru's white kimono and hakama were complimented by their children's wedding attire. All in all they painted an awe inspiring tableau.

Custom was to stand for the entrance of the bride but in this case it was to stand for the king and his mate, so the audience stood and watched the beautiful men walk down the aisle to stand with their children. The audience was still standing as Keiko and Steven entered the courtyard. The eyes of the audience had been on their king. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smiled and stared at Keiko and Steven. Sesshomaru nodded and Steven led his bride to the altar. As they reached the base of the steps Keiko reached out for Inuyasha's hand and Steven reached for Sesshomaru's. The couple led their parents to the altar with them.

It hadn't taken any time at all to find a priest of Miroku's lineage. After all, Miroku and Sango had been very proliferative. The priest looked exactly like Miroku. The priest stood on the opposite side of the altar.

"This is a beautiful day to celebrate," began the priest. "Love is wondrous. When you find your soulmate, don't hesitate. Tell them you love them. Tell the whole world that you have found the one you love. Don't let anyone get in your way."

"A good marriage is dependent upon many factors. I believe though the foundation of a strong marriage is a strong bond of friendship and respect of one another. Your love for each other will grow deeper with each day, but genuine liking for each other, the willingness to accept each other's strengths and weakness with understanding and respect is the foundation."

"Now is the point in this ceremony where vows are exchanged. Some would pledge that commitment regardless of riches or poverty, sickness or health, and more. But we want to hear your vows. I understand you wrote your own."

"Keiko and Steven have asked that their parents restate their vows first in the witness of their children, family and friends. They will follow with their own vows."

Inuyasha stared at the priest.

That wasn't in the script.

He looked at Sesshomaru and then Keiko and Steven. All three were smiling.

Steven took Keiko's hand and guided her to the side of the altar. Sesshomaru stepped to his mate's side and slipped him a piece of paper. Then he positioned them in front of the altar so that everyone could see them clearly. Grabbing Inuyasha's hands and holding them to Sesshomaru's heart, he looked into Inuyasha's eye.

"I, Sesshomaru Takahashi, promise to accept and love you.

I promise to share with you all my love.

I promise to be faithful to you forever.

I promise to watch your back.

I promise to treasure you.

I promise to share my life with you until it ends.

These promises I will keep through good times and bad.

I proudly proclaim this to the world.

As Sesshomaru recited the vows he had made to Inuyasha so many years ago he spoke confidently and without hesitation. He really was telling the whole world that he was proud to be married to his hanyou brother. Inuyasha felt it to his soul. His joy radiated. His face beamed.

And his eyes leaked.

But so did everyone else's.

In the master bedroom of the castle later than night, two lovers were wrapped in each other. They had made love in that room many times. Tonight it was special. Today Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a grand wedding and proudly proclaimed to all who were present that no one was more important to him than his puppy eared hanyou brother.


	7. Grandfather and the Rats

My dear brother and Sister Bobbie and Barbie, Fall 2019

You asked for a tale of Grandfather Toga when I was with you one of the nights Father took Dad on a date. I told you about the panther story. As soon as I got back to the University I remembered one of the greatest tales of all. I am sending this note as soon as possible. Sometimes it's nice to have a story written so it can be passed down through the ages so keep this for our other siblings.

This story never made the history books because there was no proof so the other historians could not validate it. However I know it is true.

You have undoubtedly heard of the "Black Death" by now. It is usually covered in the history books in high school teachings. It has even made the news in recent years because humans have tried to weaponize it to kill each other off—Silly humans. Sigh. The "Black Death" or the bubonic plague is caused by a bacterium that is carried by rats. The plague killed off one third of all the Europeans between 1331 and 1336. The rats carried it with them from the main continent of Asia aboard sailing ships that were bringing silk to Europe. You can read a short and interesting version of the history on my favorite history site.

topics/middle-ages/black-death retrieved from the web 21 Oct 19

The rats pee and poop and their excrement carries the disease. It dries and becomes airborne and beings inhale it and become sick. It's a nasty appearing disease. When I was younger I was curious so I asked our parents. I won't forget the photos. GROSS. You can ask them to see it if you want. Beware; it's so gross I remember it 300 years later! Ick!

Japan and Korea weren't infected by the plague to the same extent. This is where Grandfather Toga played a large role. The rat demons had decided to take over Japan. They set the infection in play by using a small rat shrine and then opening it upon a small village of the Western lands. Grandfather got word of it and rushed to the site. Initially he hit the mass of rat demons with a wind scar but due to their special ability to multiply, the wind scar actually made the situation worse. Some of those rats ran toward Korea and some actually made it to Korea before Grandfather caught them. He realized he needed to destroy the rat shrine so he crushed it under his mighty foot. As soon as he did all the rats in the area died. Unfortunately the rats that were on their way toward Korea were not affected by the loss of the shrine so he spent the next week chasing and killing rat demons from the Western lands to Korea. He did not realize some of the rats had escaped to China and Nepal or I believe he would have chased them there as well. You see Bobbie, Barbie, Grandfather was a very honorable man. He felt he had caused the spread of the rats so he took it upon himself to eliminate them.

Dad always says, "Clean up your own mess." We know he never met Grandfather but he is still passing his wisdom along our family.

I had fun hanging out with your guys this summer and I'm looking forward to seeing you at the family reunion.

Love to all,

Kenichi


	8. Flying and Ribs

Chap 8 Flying and Ribs

Fall 2019

Time: Just prior to Kenichi's letter about Toga and the Rats

Shortly after the family reunion while Kenichi was visiting and Sesshomaru was working, Sesshomaru realize he hadn't made a date with Inuyasha for at least two weeks. Determined to keep his word about reminding Inuyasha of his importance, Sesshomaru planned a night out. After carefully coordinating call schedules and cross coverage to assure he could be free from interruption, Sesshomaru made one last call to Kenichi.

"Son, Can you watch over your siblings tonight? I'd like to take **_my_** hanyou on a date."

"I'd be glad to, Father," Kenichi smiled. It pleased him that his parents treasured each other so much.

If he could help them have some private time he would be glad to help. Plus his father asked him to be responsible for his siblings. The Toga look-a-like had missed so much family time by staying in Japan instead of traveling with his family. He was delighted to spend time with Bobbie, Barbie, Suzy and now the darling Rin.

Kenichi smiled. That baby was something special. Everyone loved her. They were captured by her smile and innocence. Every day things were "amazing" and "wonderful" again. She lightened all of their hearts. He sighed contently and returned to his studies.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone. 'That's step one. Now to figure out what we should do. We could go to the Mo-Mo restaurant again. We haven't been there for a while. But that's not special enough. I want something extraordinary. What was it Inuyasha said about flying?'

Sesshomaru reflected.

'Inuyasha whooped when he saw my dog form. It brought him pleasure. Frankly I love the rub downs. Ahhhh. I can feel it now.' Sesshomaru relaxed back in his padded office chair. 'Yeh. We're definitely flying tonight.' He checked the weather reports and smiled to himself. 'It's a perfect night to fly.'

Sesshomaru saw several more patients before texting Inuyasha.

At home Inuyasha had already found out that he was going out with his spouse from a happy Kenichi. The smile spread to the appreciative hanyou. Soon the conversation changed and the two discussed dinner plans for the children.

"Kenichi, I can make a casserole for you to reheat."

"Dad, Let me help you. It's been awhile since we cooked together."

Internally Inuyasha cringed. Kenichi was not a good cook. He couldn't tell a teaspoon from a tablespoon. The hanyou's mind whirled and a feasible option came to mind.

"That would be treat son! Could you check on Rin first though? Just make sure she's napping still, would you?"

Kenichi dashed off to the nursery.

'That boy seems so happy around Rin. I knew I could get him to go check on her. Now, I'll just measure the spices, out ahead of time. Let me get my small glass prep bowls.'

The hanyou went to work.

The seasonings were measured and set out by the time Kenichi returned.

Kenichi took in the carefully lined up prep bowls. A large smile crept onto his face.

"I see you still think I can't measure seasonings," Kenichi laughed. "Dad, it's been 150 years since I used cumin instead of cinnamon."

Inuyasha blushed and laughed.

"You caught me. It just was a very distinct memory son. No one will ever forget those cookies. It wasn't the only time you've had trouble in the kitchen though. How about the pumpkin pie without sugar…"

"Gee Dad! I've been feeding myself for a while now and I'm a pretty decent cook. Let me cook for you tomorrow. I'll prove it."

Inuyasha smiled. 'All grown up, my Kenichi' He reached out and hugged his first born son.

"I love you Kenichi. I'm so proud of you. I forget that you are grown up. I still see you all as my babies."

"Aww Dad. That's just mushy!" Kenichi laughed as he hugged his dad back. Then they went straight to work.

The two had just finished making a large casserole when Sesshomaru called.

"Hey Handsome!" Sesshomaru purred. "Want to go flying with the handsomest dog demon physician in B.C.?"

"HELL YEH!" The inuhanyou punched the air in joy. "Can't wait! Shall I make a picnic for us?"

"Or I can drop by and pick up some BBQ on my way home?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"That sounds great!" Inuyasha quickly agreed. "How's work?"

"Standard stuff. The EMR is working right today. The billing office is on top of it. It's almost too good to be true. Everything else is rock solid."

Both partners knocked on wood.

The EMR had many problems until Sesshomaru threatened the company that he'd take his business elsewhere. Then suddenly they had 24/7 support.

Other doctors had complained about EMRs but Sesshomaru had embraced the technology. He had been a physician long enough to know that documentation was crucial in patient care. If using a computer would help he supported it.

The billing office had their own issues but the new office manager had helped streamline the processes.

He had spoken with the doctor that was substituting for Inuyasha. She wanted to continue with their clinic even if it meant going to part time. He'd have to talk to Inuyasha, but he thought there would be plenty of volume to keep her full time.

The nurses were content and so were the receptionists. Yes the clinic was solid. Perhaps he needed to consider future options. He liked patient care but he knew he could run the hospital better than the guys that were working it now. Hnnn - something to think about.

The day finished and Sesshomaru dropped by their favorite BBQ joint for their called in order.

Ribs.

Lots of Ribs.

* * *

Sesshomaru drove their sports car to the field outside the city limits where they had flown the previous time. Finding a safe airspace had been challenging but not impossible. He parked and opened the door for his mate.

"Shall we?" he smiled.

Flying while pregnant with Rin was fine but flying without a beach ball was even better. Sesshomaru had been a gentle flyer with a pregnant mate. Tonight the two pulled acrobatic moves that would make the greatest pilots bow. Inuyasha squealed in joy as they climbed up and then dropped down at rocket speeds. Only once did Inuyasha ask Sesshomaru to fly "straight and level" and then it was only to whisper sweet nothings in his mate's large ear. The great dog nearly stalled at the suggestive whisper. The ground rushed upward and with a poof Sesshomaru landed with Inuyasha bridal style.

Inuyasha twisted and nuzzled his mate's under chin in submission.

Lots of XOXOXOX followed.

* * *

Arriving home late that night they found Kenichi and Rin cuddled on one end of the sofa and Dolly and Suzy snuggling on the other. A trail of corn chips lead to the rec room where Barbie and Bobbie were locked in a video game battle.

One look from both parents and the twins rushed to their bedrooms.

Inuyasha laughed and looked at the computer screen.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Let's finish this battle for them!"


	9. Always Learning

Chap 9

Always Learning

On one of the occasions Kyo and Yuki were home visiting, Sesshomaru decided to take Kyo to work with him. Sesshomaru just told Inuyasha he wanted a chance to spend some more time with Kyo.

Inuyasha laughed. "You're just trying your hand at matchmaking. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." The Inuhanyou bounced off to spend time with his girls.

However, as Sesshomaru and Kyo were leaving Suzy had a bit of a temper tantrum. She wanted to go with Father too. Sesshomaru raised his head slowly. All the other children including baby Rin and Inuyasha recognized the move as a prelude to something worse. So Inuyasha grabbed Suzy and took her aside to deal with the tantrum. Yuki grabbed Rin and they scrammed with Dolly close behind.

Kyo stood still. 'Great. Here I am with an angry Father.' A whimper was dying to escape his mouth but he held his breath.

Sesshomaru looked about. 'Everyone was gone except Kyo. No issues to deal with. Good, just time with Kyo.' Not noticing that his son was petrified with fear, Sesshomaru turned to the door and called out, "Come, Kyo."

Kyo followed.

The clinic was super busy and Sesshomaru didn't find any time to talk to Kyo. Kyo sat properly on the sofa in his father's office quietly keeping out of the way. It was not the interchange Sesshomaru had dreamed off and he couldn't figure out what when wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha spent time with Suzy and deduced that she needed a nap. As he attempted to get her to nap, Yuki was left alone with Rin and Dolly.

"Finally, I get to talk to you alone." She looked deep in the baby's eyes. She wanted to connect with the old soul, the Rin of the feudal area.

"I need to know so much. And I know you know it. Help me Rin."

Yuki talked about insecurities, unrequited love, trouble at work not being able to please everyone.

She talked about loving flying.

She talked about loving Kyo but never telling him because she was afraid he wouldn't love her.

On and on she talked.

Unknown to her Inuyasha stood outside the door listening. He was waiting for the right time to enter the conversation.

Yuki stopped.

Then in a whisper Yuki asked, "Why won't you answer? Why won't you give me the answer? Uncle Jaken, Father and Dad used to say all sorts of wonderful things about you. You must have been perfect. You must have figured it all out. Rin, I need your help."

The beautiful dog demoness sobbed.

The baby cooed softly as if trying to comfort her big sister.

Inuyasha took that as his cue to enter.

"Come here baby," Inuyasha spoke softly as he stepped into the room.

"Here she is, Daddy," Yuki replied eyes casted downward lifting Rin to her Dad.

"Wrong baby, Baby. Come here Yuki," Inuyasha's arms were open wide.

His daughter threw herself in her daddy's arms, sobbing. The trio dropped to the floor in a heap.

Rin looked at her Daddy and her sister and cooed a happy baby sound.

Inuyasha kissed her brow and then turned to Yuki.

"Yuki, The Rin of the feudal age knew a lot but she didn't have all the answers. She was just a human woman, a very wonderful human woman but not an omniscient god. She introduced your Father to the concept of love and she cared for her friends."

"One of our psychological scientists once said we usually remember our loved ones in the best (im)possible light. That's because our memories are flawed. The poet Maya Angelou said, "I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."

"Rin made us all feel loved then and now. Look at your sister Yuki. She's trying to help you in her own way."

Inuyasha smiled at his girls.

"Sometimes Baby, we just have to find the answers ourselves. I wish I could help you and all your siblings but you have to make your way. Your Father and I are just guideposts along the way. You are never alone. You are loved, my precious Yuki."

Yuki had been looking back and forth between Rin and Inuyasha. A small smile returned to her face and she glomped on to her dad and Rin. The tears dried and just as the trio broke apart, a four year old voice was heard from the door.

"I smelled tears. Yuki? Are you okay? Can I give you a hug too? I love you. I want to make the bad things go away too."

Yuki's smile radiated. "Come here Suzy. I can't get enough of your hugs."

Yuki grabbed Suzy and squeezed her tight.

Dolly had sat by watching but decided now was the time to jump into the dogpile and she started licking faces. Quickly it deteriorated to a tickle fight and giggles filled the Takahashi house.

* * *

Later that evening when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged stories of the day Inuyasha inquired about the matchmaking attempt.

"Kyo was quiet the entire day. He nearly ran to the rec room when we got home. I don't get it, Inuyasha. He seemed eager to join me when I brought it up yesterday."

Inuyasha blinked at this husband. 'Was he that clueless?" Clearing his voice, Inuyasha asked, "When did you notice Kyo's attitude change?"

Sesshomaru reflected.

"I guess just after Suzy had a temper tantrum."

'Good,' the inuhanyou nodded. "And?"

"And what?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head in thought.

"Did you tell Kyo you weren't mad at him?"

"Why would I do that?"

Huffing Inuyasha rolled out of bed and grabbed a hand mirror. Patting softly from his chest of drawers to Sesshomaru's side he sat on the edge of the bed and passed his mate the mirror.

"Take a look at that handsome alpha," Inuyasha cooed. "You really are a handsome demon."

Sesshomaru took the mirror and appraised his appearance.

"I appear the same as when we lived at the castle years ago. What do I need the mirror for, Koi?"

"An experiment, love. Humor me. Can you recall the expression you started to use on Suzy this am?" Inuyasha spoke softly.

Sesshomaru's face ran through a few gyrations as he reflected.

"Yes, I believe it was this look."

Sesshomaru raised his head slowly and began to look down his nose at something in disgust.

"Gads, it's even scary tonight," Inuyasha involuntarily shuttered as he aimed the mirror for the demon to look into.

"Yes, I have perfected this look through the years," Sesshomaru evaluated his visage from different angles.

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. He was going to have to lead his mate through this. 'Kami, grant me patience.'

"Koi, you have perfected the look. Who did you intend to use that look on?" Breathing slowly and keeping his voice soft and smooth Inuyasha looked lovingly at his husband.

"The people of our kingdom, our soldiers, and the beings under us," Sesshomaru listed.

Inuyasha smiled. He allowed some time to pass.

"Are your children in that category?"

Sesshomaru stared at his mate as he considered the question.

"Are you telling me Kyo was afraid of me all day?" Sesshomaru laid the mirror down and took Inuyasha's hand.

"Did he smell of fear?" Inuyasha looked into his mate's eyes as he inquired.

"No, just complete submission and total obedience." Sesshomaru noted.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"No," Sesshomaru sighed. "I wanted to talk to him freely."

Inuyasha squeezed Sesshomaru's hand.

"We have to remember he is a beta male, surrounded by alphas. When he was a child he just played with all the other children but as he aged he started offering deference to his brothers and sisters. He wasn't around Barbie, our only other beta child. He's had to figure it out by himself. He'll never ask Yuki to mate him, but he has offered her his complete acquiescence. He doesn't realize he has some control. He doesn't have to offer his submission but he has. You are the top alpha and he will surrender totally to you-until you talk to him."

Inuyasha brought Sesshomaru's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

The great dog demon shook his head, partly to clear the cobwebs and partly in resignation that someone else knew better than he.

"I am so blessed to have you as a mate." He allowed Inuyasha to pull him into his breast as the revelations sunk in.

"As am I, my dear brother, as am I." Holding his mate Inuyasha bent to kiss Sesshomaru's crown.

"Will you continue to teach me, your older brother, lessons of life?"

"As long as I have breath I will stay by your side," Inuyasha whispered.

"Father really knew best," Sesshomaru sighed.

* * *

In the Elysian Fields, a debonair dog demon smiled.

Izayoi sighed.

"You'll take credit for everything, won't you?" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

A cocky smile crossed the handsome face.

"Yep!"


	10. The Start of a Discussion

Chap 10

The start of a discussion

"This whole new policy thing is just—just— stupid!" Inuyasha stomped into Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru looked up from the records he was reviewing. They locked eyes.

"I told you that I was unhappy with it last night, but you just patted me on the hand as I recall." Sesshomaru smirked because he knew he was going to enjoy the next part. "Are you telling me that I was right?"

Inuyasha was fuming by this point.

"Sanctimonious —Egocentric—Argh!"

"Hey now, I didn't make the policy so don't blame me for it."

The inuhanyou calmed a bit with the gentle rebuke.

"You were right" he said softly.

"I didn't hear you," Sesshomaru assumed an innocent look.

"Yeh, right you didn't hear me. I said, YOU WERE RIGHT! Better?" Inuyasha stomped his foot for good measure.

"The foot stomp was needed?" Sesshomaru snorted.

"Keh. Stupid policy." Inuyasha groused.

"Agreed, brother. It is a stupid policy. The hospital didn't take into consideration the patients or their feelings, the physicians or their thoughts. It's strictly a financial issue."

"Do you agree with it?" Inuyasha straightened his back and looked at his brother in shock.

"Not in the least. It's not the best way. I know at least two other ways to do that and get even better results." Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair.

"Well then, you need to fix it," Inuyasha pointed to Sesshomaru. "You definitely can manage a kingdom from a far even and keep it lucrative. I can only imagine what you could do with a health care system". Inuyasha started nodding his head as he considered his words. "By Kami, you could run a health care system! Sesshomaru, you need to! We're all counting on you!"

Inuyasha began pacing in his brother's office.

"You could make all the patients' hospitalizations efficient, you wouldn't waste a moment of the physicians' time and you could optimize the hospital and clinic staff. You could do all this and so much more, Big brother!"

Inuyasha's voice strengthened and confidence rolled off him.

Sesshomaru sat in his leather office chair watching his brother pace the floor. He had thought of all this too. He knew he could do it. It was not an issue. But there was something in the way. If he waited long enough he was sure Inuyasha would comment on it. So he sat patiently watching his mate.

"Of course, we'd have to admit to being demons, wouldn't we?" As Inuyasha realized this, his self-confidence and demeanor deflated.

"That, my dear brother, is the crux of the problem." Sesshomaru stood and walked to his mate's side. "We had managed to keep our lack of aging a secret from most except a precious few employees. We move our clinic every 50 years or so. The only place in the world that knows us for us is Castletown."

Both brothers looked at each other.

"Perhaps we should talk about this at home in a more discrete location where we don't have to worry about one of our employees overhearing us."

Inuyasha sighed. He leaned against his brother's chest and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yea. You're right again." Another sigh left him.

"Stop sighing so much. All the happiness will fly away." Sesshomaru kidded his brother.

Inuyasha smiled.

"So much to think about."

"Okay Koi. Let's get back to work. But we will talk tonight at home."

_AN-just needed to plant a seed for the next epic story. Will the family move back to Japan? Will they tell the world they are demons? GN_


	11. A Thorn in the Flesh--Literally

Chap 11

A Thorn in the flesh—-literally

Sesshomaru rushed home with all the requested clinic equipment crammed in a "go" bag. He rushed up the stairs three at a time in an effort to get to his mate as quickly as possible. Only moments ago Suzy had called, her voice rushed. "Daddy shut himself in the bathroom. He's hollering cuss words and whining in pain."

Inuyasha had asked her to call and ask Father to bring home his "loupes", diamond dusted forceps and a headlamp.

Sesshomaru's mind was running through all sorts of reasons for those specific tools but all were for doing microscopic vascular surgery. What had his inuhanyou gotten himself into? Would he be too late?

"Hang in there Inuyasha! I'm on my way! I have the tools! Don't bleed out!"

Panting from being out of breath, Sesshomaru rushed in the master bedroom and pushed his way into the master bathroom. He scanned the room looking for the massive blood loss he was anticipating.

The bathroom was clean.

There wasn't any blood anywhere.

There was an inuhanyou bent over his hand whimpering quietly.

Sesshomaru calmed. He focused on slowing his breathing.

"Let me see," Sesshomaru cautiously approached his mate.

Inuyasha looked up. His round large eyes welled with unspent tears.

"I'm so glad you could come home and bring the tools. It hurts so bad! I can hardly bare it! Your hand through my gut didn't hurt that bad!"

"Let me see…wait a minute.. you remember that?"

But Inuyasha ignored the comment.

"The kids didn't hurt that bad. Even Ryuu and that horrible episiotomy didn't hurt this bad. Help me, Sesshomaru! It hurts!"

The inuhanyou crumpled forward as tears flowed unchecked.

Sesshomaru was flummoxed. What on earth had his brother gotten into!

Moving slowly not to startle his wounded mate, the great dog demon physician set out all his equipment and donned his "loupes", precision eye wear used for detailed microscopic work, and headlamp.

"I'm ready Koi. What happened?"

Inuyasha turned his head and glanced nervously.

"Please be careful. I tried and just drove it deeper in my finger. It's burning. It hurts so bad."

Sesshomaru looked over the loupes at his husband.

"Perhaps you would fill me in on the details of this situation."

The dog demon still had no clue what had transpired but he did know that there was minimal bloodshed. Everything else smelled normal except for a stronger than normal odor of the forest.

"I wanted to put some wood in the shed for winter and the fireplace," Inuyasha started.

Sesshomaru shuddered. 'Was it an ax-chopping incident? I wish I had brought some suture material. I have the diamond dusted forceps but not the needle drivers. Do I have the right equipment?'

Inuyasha continued.

"I started working on the farthest corner of the lot, you know, back in the woods. It was in the area where a couple of trees had fallen in the last storm. I set out cutting them into smaller segments that I could split for the fireplace. Part of the tree was covered with weeds and clusters of fuzzy white flowers and serrated leaves. I forgot my gloves so I just started yanking them with my bare hands when all of the sudden I felt some stinging. I looked at my hand and shook it to dislodge anything but it just kept stinging. I tried to get back to the logs but the stinging just was so distracting. Well, I came into the house and tried to wash my hands and then I felt something sticking up from my finger pad. I tried to scratch it out but it just pushed it in further. Then I got this small rash."

At this point Inuyasha released his hand and held it up to Sesshomaru's face.

"Please. I'm begging you. Get the thorn out from under my nail."

Inuyasha had thrust his finger exactly in Sesshomaru's focal point. From Sesshomaru's perspective with the magnifying lens on the "thorn" looked like a very large hypodermic needle.

"Hnnn," Sesshomaru said as he rotated the finger right and left to get the full view of the "thorn". He relaxed considerably and almost snorted in relieve but checked himself so he wouldn't have a mad mate.

"What an ingenious torture devise nature created here." Sesshomaru was actually admiring the "thorn".

"If I could get it out myself I would but it's in my dominate hand," Inuyasha sniffled. "Plus that rash itches."

Sesshomaru held his hand out for the forceps.

Inuyasha passed the diamond dusted forceps to him with a gentle slap.

Sesshomaru lowered the forceps slowly so that he could see them as they entered his magnified field of vision. The forceps looked like monster claws as he gently opened them and surrounded the offending thorn. The diamond dust sparkled in the headlamp. Slowly he closed the forceps and pulled the needle out from under the hanyou claws.

As the hypodermic needle cleared his skin, Inuyasha sighed in relief. Pressing on his finger pad he forced the wound to bleed several drops of blood. Inuyasha started to wash his hand with soap and water when Sesshomaru grabbed it and put it in his mouth, covering it with his tongue.

"Wooh," Sesshomaru recoiled. "I just got a taste of that thorn. We need to look that up and clear it out so Suzy and Rin don't get in it."

"You're telling me!" Inuyasha had regained his normal bravado. "That weed declared war on me and I intend to eliminate it with EXTREME prejudice!"

"Don't you mean "terminate with extreme prejudice"?" Sesshomaru had begun to gather his tools to take back to the clinic. Now that he knew it was a simple thing he was more relaxed and calm.

"Eliminate or terminate, doesn't matter. That's weed is going to die!"

"Yes dear," Sesshomaru had started to leave the bathroom.

Inuyasha trailed closely behind.

Sesshomaru turned rapidly as he remembered something causing Inuyasha to run straight into him. Inuyasha took the opportunity to hug his brother.

"Thank you. I feel so much better. Such a little thing, but man, it hurt."

Sesshomaru returned the hug and snuffled Inuyasha's hair, relaxing in his mate's smell. They broke apart and Sesshomaru explained why he turned around.

"You're welcome. I am reminded of the Nara park nettles near Osaka. Father always said to avoid that place even though there were many deer there. Stinging nettle, I believe he called it. Look up "stinging nettle". If you are declaring war, get some intel on the plant; what can kill it, what protective clothing to wear-"Sesshomaru stopped immediately as he caught a glance of Inuyasha's hand and arm.

"Inuyasha, that rash is getting worse. Perhaps you need to shower and use some aloe soap. I'll get you some antihistamine and an ice pack."

He pushed his mate back into the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get the ice pack.

"Suzy," he called. "I need nurse Suzy, my best girl." Sesshomaru smiled to himself.

Suzy came running.

"What do you need Father?" White curls bounced as Suzy nearly ran into her father.

Sesshomaru kneeled so he could look eye to eye with Suzy. He put a hand on her small shoulder.

"First I want to thank you for calling me. I'm very glad you called me to help Daddy. Now we need to keep an eye on him and a fresh ice pack for his arm and rash. Can I count on you to help?"

Sesshomaru smiled at his daughter.

Suzy nodded eagerly.

"I can be a good helper, Father."

"I know you can, my graceful Lily. Can you carry this ice pack to Daddy? I need to get some medicine from the medicine cabinet in my office."

By the time Sesshomaru had returned to the master bedroom the rash had reached Inuyasha's underarm.

"Koi, I think you are allergic to stinging nettle." Sesshomaru's anxiety for his mate's health began to regroup.

He walked to Inuyasha's side and gave him a dose of antihistamine.

Inuyasha grabbed the water at his bedside and took the pill. After swallowing the water and pill he looked at his hand and arm.

"I've never been allergic to anything before." Inuyasha reached across his chest to scratch his arm.

"Don't scratch!" Suzy and Sesshomaru spoke in unison.

Both men turned to Suzy and Sesshomaru nodded once in approval.

"Inuyasha, Suzy is going to watch over you while I research nettle treatment. Also I'm going to drop by the clinic to get an epipen and some steroids. I'd rather be prepared and not use them so don't fight this."

"Keh. I was just going to get the remote and watch some TV with my nurse. What'd you say? Want to watch some TV with your sick Dad?"

Suzy bounced in place several times and then ran to the king sized bed where she patted the bed and pointed to her dad.

"Oiy. Is that ice pack closed? No leaking on the bedspread."

With that the two arranged the ice pack, settled onto the bed and started watching TV.

Sesshomaru watched. He was concerned. The rash spread fast. Maybe he should stay and just call someone from the clinic to bring the supplies. If Inuyasha needed help immediately he needed to be there to give it. Anaphylaxis wasn't something to miss. It usually happened within three to thirty minutes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeh?"

"No nausea, shortness of breath, dizziness, or faint feeling? You breathing ok? No swelling of the throat?"

Sesshomaru reached out to take Inuyasha's pulse. A rapid weak pulse would be a bad sign.

Suzy imitated her father and held Inuyasha's other wrist. She studied her father's face and wrinkled her brow in concern.

"No. I feel good, just itchy. How about some "Hello Puppy" aloe lotion?" Inuyasha looked to his personal nurse.

"I have that! I'll get it Daddy!" Suzy ran to her room.

Once the two were alone, Inuyasha stood up and looked at his brother.

"I'm ok. Just itchy. Don't over think this. I'm not crashing. I promised you long ago I wasn't going to leave your side. I am going to get full battle gear on and get rid of that weed later but for now I'm okay. Use my tablet. Sit in that chair. Call the clinic. Do what you need. I'll tell you if something is wrong. Stop worrying Suzy. She's our sensitive one. She'll pick up on your anxiety."

"You're right," Sesshomaru shook his head. "It's just-just hard to be objective when it comes to you. You are my world."

Inuyasha caught his mate's eyes.

"You are my world too. And I told you I'm not going anywhere."

Suzy ran back into the room with her lotion.

"Can I help put it on you?" Suzy asked.

"That would be great, Suzy. Plus we need to get back to our show. Father is going to do some work."

"Okay. Father, I'll watch Daddy really carefully. You can do your work, don't worry.

Sesshomaru relaxed.

"I'm counting on you. I'll be in my office."

Sesshomaru walked out of the bedroom without turning around. As soon as he got to the first floor of the house he found Dolly.

"Girl, I need you to keep an eye on Inuyasha. If he starts getting sick, run and get me."

Dolly turned and raced up the stairs. Once at the master bedroom she laid down in the doorway. She was a good guard dog.

Sesshomaru contacted the clinic and got some supplies delivered to their home then he focused his attention on nettles and treatment. He was surprised to find that stinging nettle had been used for hundreds of years to treat painful muscles and joints, eczema, arthritis, gout, and anemia. Wouldn't Inuyasha be surprised?

Then he had a passing thought. Did Kagome and Rin use nettle to treat their patients in the feudal era?

Time passed quickly and Keiko and Steven returned with Rin. They had gone out for a walk and had offered to babysit so their Dad could have some time with Suzy. As Sesshomaru filled them in on the events of the day, both of their sets of large eyes enlarged.

"I need to help. I'll go make dinner for everyone. Hope we haven't had spaghetti in a while. It's fast and easy. Steven, darling, go check on Daddy. When Bobby and Barbie get back they can help me. They should be here any minute." Keiko said all that while opening and closing cabinets and pulling out supplies and a "kiss me-I'm the cook" apron.

Steven saluted sharply.

"Yes, my love. Rin and I will go check on Dad."

The long legged man headed for the stairs and then slowed.

"We have to make a diaper stop first. Come on, let's get you changed before you see Daddy. No one wants a stinky baby, do they?" He tickled Rin as they walked toward the nursery. Rin's giggles filled the air.

Sesshomaru surveyed the area and reflected. All was well. Their children were helping. Inuyasha would be okay. He had been prepared for the worst then it seemed it was nothing. Then it seemed like it was even worse. Never a dull moment when your mate is Inuyasha.

'Still anaphylaxis could be biphasic….' He'd have to keep an eye on his mate all night long.


	12. Letters to Mama continued

Chap 12 (See also "Ever Us-Reflections chap 7 Letters to Mama)

Time: Right after the wedding Spring 2020

Place: Initially in Japan then in Canada

Special thanks to Nikki for brainstorming with me.

* * *

Sesshomaru shepherded Inuyasha to the deep remote forest of Japan before they left to go back to Canada. As they raced through the forest they smelled the woods and memories of times past came into mind. As they neared the hot springs where they had often shared romantic moments, Sesshomaru stopped.

"Inuyasha, come bathe with me." His deep and seductive voice had Inuyasha dropping all his clothes immediately.

Alone, they immerse themselves in each other. Their children were cared for, their concerns and worries gone, nothing interrupted the two lovers as they enjoyed a hot steamy soak. The two alternated between basking in the heat of the natural hot springs, leisurely relaxing at the side of the water, and making passionate love for the remainder of the day.

* * *

As they packed their belongings to return to Canada, Inuyasha found a well preserved leather paper protector. He opened it and then paused, lost in thought. Sesshomaru called for him from the bathroom but when no one answered he walked back into the main room to see where his mate went. He was surprised to see Inuyasha just staring into space.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Mate? Are you okay?"

By this time Sesshomaru had sped to his side and waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Huh? What? Hey, I thought you were packing the bathroom supplies."

"I was just trying to get your attention but you had zoned out. Are you okay?" Sesshomaru looked worried.

"Eh, yeah. I found Kagome's letters to her mama."

"Hnnn. I had forgotten about them. I'm guessing you had too." Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to the sitting area near the window in their suite.

Both men sighed as they sat down.

"I promise you I'd help you deliver them," Sesshomaru touched the leather gently. "That was one strong demon we killed for those skins. I knew it was last for a long time. It's been almost 500 years, right?

"Yeh," Inuyasha's tone indicated he was distracted.

"Tell me your worries and I shall vanquish them!" Sesshomaru purposely selected words he used 500 years previous.

However Inuyasha was so distracted that he didn't notice.

"What if our relationship repulses her?"

Inuyasha's voice trembled with insecurities.

Sesshomaru carefully directed his mate to look at him.

"I love you and you love me. We have ten beautiful children. What does it matter if one human is repulsed by that. And I can't imagine that's possible any way. Your miko came from her. I imagine she'll be tripping all over herself to see us and meet the children. Honestly mate, don't look for trouble. If you're that worried we'll just have a courier deliver it anonymously. You can slip one of our business cards in the back. She'll call if she wants to."

Inuyasha smiled.

"I hate saying it but when you are right, you are right."

Sesshomaru preened.

"I love hearing that."

"Come on. Let's get this thing to the Higurashi shrine. Mrs. Higurashi is probably in her late 50s or early 60s by now. Time is ticking." Inuyasha raced out of the room. Sesshomaru chasing him two steps behind.

Captain Kenichi was just talking to Go, the golden eagle demon, when the two royals caught up with them.

"Go, would you make a very special delivery for my spouse," Sesshomaru requested.

The golden eagle demon bowed low in the presence of the royal dog demons.

"As always, my lords. It pleases me to use my talents for the crown."

The mission was explained and the package tenderly passed from Inuyasha to Go. A moment later, a flapping sound was heard and an eagle disappeared into the sky.

Turning to Captain Kenichi, Inuyasha's somber mood evaporated and in its place, a playful demeanor appeared.

Sesshomaru noticed the quick change of moods and turned back to the castle front door. He rubbed his mating mark as he left sending the message, "Be good".

"Always," was the response.

Before Sesshomaru was completely out of ear range he did hear Inuyasha teasing Kenichi.

"Saw you staring at the Canadian kuroinu. Was that drool? You sly old…." As the voice faded out.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru carried international cell phone coverage. It was practical for them. They could answer calls from Japan from Jaken, calls from Europe from Yuki and Kyo, and anywhere their family and patients traveled.

So when a call from Tokyo came in Sesshomaru picked up the phone.

A slightly flustered middle age woman stuttered as she introduced herself and asked for Inuyasha Takahashi.

Sesshomaru knew who the call was from the second he heard the style of speech. It sounded just like his mate's miko. He figured he'd face Inuyasha's biggest fear and if she screamed and hung up he'd never mention it.

"This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's husband. Can I help you?" Sesshomaru used his sexiest smooth tones. He was curious. Would Mrs. Higurashi be accepting of their relationship?

The voice became steady and joyous.

"Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's brother? That's wonderful. He's not alone. And you two are together?"

Sesshomaru smirked. He loved being right.

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi. We've been mates for over 450 years now. We even have ten beautiful children."

Happy squeals were heard on the opposite end of the phone.

"That's so wonderful! I'm so happy! This has been such a wonderful day! First I get those wonderful letters and now I hear that my son in law is happy and not alone. My daughter's prayers were answered! Are you nearby? May I meet you and your children?"

"Let me get Inuyasha and I'll arrange some transportation for you. I would be easier if you came to us. Will you be by yourself?" Sesshomaru's sexy tones traveled the airways.

"Yes, It'll just me today. Sota and his wife are gone for the weekend and grandpa passed away."

During their conversation Sesshomaru walked to the library where he found more than half of their brood and his mate engrossed in their massive collection.

"Inuyasha, Mrs. Higurashi is on the line. Talk to her dear. I'm going to go get her. Hope she doesn't mind flying. Get the children and meet us at the front door. Let's give her the royal treatment."

Sesshomaru turned to go but turned back around and caught his mate's eye.

"I love being right. Don't forget it." Sesshomaru winked and with a smile flew out the open window toward Tokyo.


	13. Meeting Grandma Higurashi

Chap 13 Meeting Grandma

Castletown castle court yard

Spring 2020

* * *

A nervous Inuyasha paced back and forth at the base of the castle stairs with ten sets of eyes following his every step.

"I can't believe him," Inuyasha muttered to himself as he completed another lap of his endless pacing.

On the steps Keiko distracted Barbie and Suzy from their dad's antics with an etiquette lesson. She was telling them how princesses properly greet newcomers to the kingdom. Had Inuyasha been listening he would have been amazed and proud that Keiko still remembered his lessons from her childhood. Barbie nodded understanding but Suzy scratched her head.

"That's sounds silly. Why don't we just shake their hands or even given them a hug? That's what we do in Canada with the people from Daddy and Father's clinic."

Ryuu laughed and grabbed his little sister around the waist. Hoisting her up the sky and twirling her around to hear her giggle, he affectively ended the etiquette lesson.

"Really, Ryuu?" Steven stepped between Ryuu and Keiko who was getting ready to give Ryuu a piece of her mind. "Keiko's just trying to help since Dad is clearly distracted." Steven pointed at their pacing parent. "Whatever is going on in his head must be a maelstrom. I imagine we'll all hear him yelling at Father tonight. Anyone game to go out so they can "bang" it out." Steven snickered at his own remark.

Keiko batted him on the arm, while Ryuu quickly covered Suzy's ears with one hand and his shoulder. Kenichi looked startled as he looked up from Rin's gaze to Steven. Yuki and Kyo blushed.

"Have you lost it?" Ryuu whispered.

"Marriage has sure changed you," Kenichi stated matter-of-factly.

"Steven! I can't believe you," Keiko muttered.

Barbie and Bobby looked at each other. Turning to their brother Steven, Bobby spoke for both of them.

"We're game. Where do you suggest? Is that pub on the square any good?"

Keiko, Kenichi, Yuki and Ryuu's mouths dropped wide open in shock. Kyo's face was permanently bright red.

Suzy rolled her head back and forth to free it from Ryuu's gentle grip.

"I want to go with you. Ryuu, Can I go too? Please." She batted her eyes just like she had seen Keiko do and smiled.

Ryuu melted.

Steven laughed.

"Whipped," he whispered.

"Takes one to know one," Ryuu sighed.

Another light slap to Steven's arm from his wife and the Takahashi kids started working out evening plans. They huddled in a tight circle on the steps of the castle.

When the plans were settled, Suzy asked Ryuu who was the person that were they going to meet.

"Well, Daddy and Father were both married to humans before they mated." Ryuu wasn't sure how much of his parents' past Suzy knew.

"Yes, Rin is the 'incar—'carnation of Father's human but she's not married to Father. Daddy is." Suzy stumbled on the big words but ended her statement confidently. "Isn't a 'carnation' a pretty flower? I don't get that." She scratched her head and gave the cutest expression that had all her older siblings smiling.

"Okay," Ryuu cleared his throat determined to move the explanation forward. "Well, Daddy's human was named Kagome. We're going to meet her mother."

"How is she still alive?" Suzy's eyes opened wide. "Is she a ghost? She's got to be really old!"

Ryuu looked to his siblings for help. Bobbie took mercy on his older brother and cleared his throat to get Suzy's attention.

"Remember the time machine movie?"

"Yes." Suzy bounced excitedly.

"Well, in Edo there was an old empty well that was just like a time machine. Only Daddy and Kagome could use it. And now it's closed forever."

"Oh, okay." Suzy nodded her head in understanding.

Bobby gave a sly look to Ryuu and squeezed Barbie's hand. "And that is why they call us, "the smart ones"!" The twins smiled diabolically at their older siblings.

Moans and groans were heard from their older siblings. Rin babbled baby speak.

Suddenly her mood changed and she let out a loud cry.

The cry broke Inuyasha's pacing and he raced over and picked up the baby.

"Now, now Rin. What's wrong, baby?"

Rin heard her Daddy's voice and grabbed at his tunic.

"Oh, My sweet baby, you're hungry, aren't you?" Inuyasha slipped his shirt up and allowed Rin to latch on. Rin snuffled happily as she nursed, occasionally kicking her feet and pulling on her daddy's hair.

And that's when Sesshomaru and Mrs Higurashi arrived.

* * *

"You just had to bring her as I was feeding Rin. Probably the most unusual thing that poor human woman had ever seen, a man breastfeeding an infant." Inuyasha stomped around the master bedroom avoiding his mate's attempts to hold and calm him. Inuyasha's voice quivered in his anger.

"You had to answer the phone. You had to fly her here without giving me advanced notice. Kami! Sesshomaru, did you even think to ask me what I wanted to do! Maybe I wanted to meet her privately first so I could test the waters. But, ooh no, King perfect had to do it all his way because "I'm always right."

As he snarled out the last words Inuyasha pointed his finger at Sesshomaru.

The greeting and tour had gone perfectly as far as Sesshomaru was concerned. 'We toured the castle and grounds and ate in the dining hall. Oh it was such a magnificent meal. I must tell the chef. We kept her so late, she agreed to stay overnight. Mrs. Higurashi thought traveling with me had been fun even. Why on earth was Inuyasha so upset?' Sesshomaru did the one thing Inuyasha least expected, he bowed low and apologized.

The inuhanyou prince was flabbergasted. All the steam he had worked up for a "good mad" evaporated in a microsecond. He stood there speechless.

Sesshomaru remained in the bowed position.

Inuyasha started to say something, anything but couldn't find the words.

Sesshomaru remained motionless.

"Would you stop that! It looks weird. Just stand up, will you? You don't bow." Inuyasha stuttered and his arms flapped around as he tried to talk. He found an interesting spot on the floor and kept his eyes on it.

Sesshomaru returned to his upright position and attempted to catch his mate's eye.

"Inuyasha." His voice was soft and gentle.

"Yeh," Inuyasha glanced up from the floor. His shoulders were slumped forward and his ears drooped.

They locked eyes.

"I am sorry. I understand that you are mad. I just don't know why. And don't repeat your previous reasons. I heard them. So did all the staff and half the town."

Inuyasha just slumped in a nearby chair and lowered his head almost to his knees.

"It's stupid and selfish," Inuyasha muttered.

"Well, try me," Sesshomaru grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of his mate. Then he reached out a hand and took Inuyasha's hand in his.

"I just wanted to be alone with her and mourn with her, just once before I showed her that life had continued for me. I didn't want her to think that as soon as Kagome died I just jumped in bed with you. I loved Kagome! She was my wife and Mama's daughter! I didn't want her to feel that I didn't appreciate the sacrifice she made either. Can you imagine letting one of our children travel back in time 500 years and never see them again!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he struggled with his emotions.

"Kagome taught me how to love just as Rin taught you. How would you feel if you had the chance to meet Rin's mother from the feudal times, not the reincarnated one we met? Would you want the kids and me to just stand there while you talked about your wife? It's just awkward. How do we explain it to Suzy? I'm just glad Rin is a baby. At least the others are old enough to try and understand. Hell, I don't even really understand." By the time he finished talking he was emotionally exhausted.

Sesshomaru rubbed his thumbs over his brother's hands.

"I understand now, Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

"Perhaps tomorrow I can take you and her back to the shrine and leave the two of you to chat for a little while. I could find some way to keep myself busy while I waited for you."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The following morning Inuyasha woke to the pleasant smell of coffee. He sat up and looked around. There was a steaming mug of coffee at his bedside. Sesshomaru was just walking out the shoji door.

"Thank you for the morning coffee," Inuyasha gave his brother a goofy "I'm–still–half-asleep" look.

Sesshomaru returned the smile.

"Get out of bed, sleepyhead. Our company is waiting for you."

That statement, more than the coffee, woke Inuyasha up completely. He bounced out of bed.

"I'm on my way."

Morning ablutions completed the inu prince walked into the great dining hall to find several of the children and Mama chatting amicably over a light breakfast.

As Inuyasha walked to the right side of the head of the table and was about to take his seat, Shippo and Usagi ran into the room in a frenzy.

All the eyes at the table turned to the entrance of the dining hall.

"Usagi, I swear I am going crazy," the six tailed fox was shaking his head. "I smell my mom. But that's not possible. Help me get to Dad. I may need medical care. I know I'm old. I'm afraid I've finally lost it."

Inuyasha turned from the table and walked toward Shippo just as Mama Higurashi turned to see a fox and a rabbit demon.

She squealed in joy.

"You have to be Shippo!"

Shippo blinked his eyes.

The woman in front of him looked like Kagome.

"Ma-ma?" he asked hesitantly and with trepidation.

Mama Higurashi smiled. "No honey, but I imagine "Grandma" would be just fine."

Shippo transformed to a younger version of himself and flew into her arms crying.

Sesshomaru stood and pulled his mate into a side hug. He leaned and whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"It appears there are others that need to mourn too. We can delay our return to Canada. Let us take care of our family first."

Inuyasha's large wet eyes turned from his brother to his heart son, then back. His arms tightened around his brother as he sobbed quietly as he put his face in Sesshomaru's chest.

Watching the hugs from the table Suzy got up and walked to Keiko.

"Big sister?"

"Yes, Suzy?" Keiko's eyes were moist.

"Did big brother Shippo say, "Grandma"?" Suzy tilted her head as she asked.

"Mm-hmm," She uttered being careful not to interrupt the scene in front of her.

Suzy bent her head and worried her bottom lip as she thought. A small fang was visible for a second then she squealed in joy.

"I have a GRANDMA!"

The family blinked as they all turned to look at the jubilant child. Shippo and Mama Higurashi's hug opened as they turned to look at the curly haired cherub who was now jumping up and down in joy.

Mama Higurashi's smile radiated like a sun.

"I would be happy if you called me "Grandma". But let's ask your Father first, though. Is it okay, Sesshomaru?"

"It would be this family's greatest honor," the great dog nodded as he hugged his sobbing mate even closer.

Suzy flew from her sister's side into the open arms of Mama Higurashi.

It took some time for the hugging and crying to settle down. It probably would have gone on for much longer if it hadn't been for a hungry Rin.

The baby cried and Inuyasha went to her side. She pulled at his tunic to indicate what she wanted. Now Inuyasha was uncertain of what to do. But Mama took care of that too.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. Feed her. I'm so happy you can. I loved holding my little ones tight to my chest. There is such a satisfying feeling, isn't there." She smiled. Then turning to Rin, she cooed, "Be patient sweetheart. Daddy's going to feed you. It'll be just fine."

Rin stopped crying to look at the human talking to her. She blew bubbles and showed several small teeth.

"Oh dear," she pointed to Inuyasha. "Be careful of their teeth. I had to thunk Kagome lightly on the head so she wouldn't think I was a chew toy. Ouch, those baby teeth are sharp."

Sesshomaru turned his head as the self-satisfied smile filled his face. 'I love being right.'


	14. Inuyasha plays matchmaker

Time: Right after the wedding Spring 2020

Place: Initially in Japan then in Canada

Special thanks to Nikki for brainstorming with me

Chap 14

After all the emotional rollercoaster of mourning for a previous mate and then rejoicing for the addition of a grandmother to their family, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha back out to the deep remote forest of Japan.

"I know we just did this but I wanted it to be the last memory we had of this visit. Come. Let's just be the two of us only if only for the next couple of hours."

Inuyasha nodded and started leaping through treetops racing his mate. It reminded him of the beginning of their courtship. They had such fun then.

Ultimately they ended up at the same meadow where Keiko was conceived. Against the moonlight sky they made sweet, passionate love.

xxxooooXXOXOXOXOXOOOOOXXXXxxoooxoxox

On the plane ride back to Canada Inuyasha slipped in beside Nikki.

"Hey Nikki! I'm so glad you could come to Castletown. Thanks for joining us. Hope you got to tour around." They chatted for several minutes until Kyo interrupted them.

"Excuse me, sir. The Captain has put on the seat belt lights and your travel partner is in need of your presence." Then whispering he added, "Dad, can you move back to your seat please? Don't make me look bad in front of the lead attendant."

Nikki and Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm moving but Nikki I'd like to drop by your shop for a visit soon. You good with that?"

Nikki replied, "Why certainly Inuyasha. Give me a couple of days. I just need to make sure my shop is running tightly. Come on over for some cake and tea whenever you're able."

So one day when Kyo and Yuki were available to watch over the girls Inuyasha went to visit Nikki at the cake demon shop.

"Hey! Told you I was going to be dropping in. How are you doing?"

Inuyasha smiled at the cake demon.

"It was so exciting being part of such a great wedding! Thank you for taking me. What about you and yours? Are you recovered? Did you have a good time there?" Nikki bubbled with enthusiasm.

"It was great!"

Inuyasha declared exuberantly. Joy shined from his face as he internally relived their latest sexcapade at the meadow.

"Sesshomaru and I got to spend some time in the forest with nature. Man, it was great for charging the soul and mind. I saw cranes and pheasants, and some other birds. There were Asian bear, sika deer and amami rabbits along with all sorts of other mundane animals. "

Inuyasha paused as he reflected. He sipped his tea and then quickly turned to Nikki.

"Nikki I got side tracked so many days we were home. Did you get to tour enough? I even forgot to ask you to bring your spouse with you to visit Japan. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Nikki reached out to touch his hand.

"Oh Inuyasha, Didn't I tell you. I'm a widow times two. My husbands died years ago. They were both heroes." Her voice filled with pride as she continued. "My first mate fought in WWII on the front lines. There was an ambush and he threw himself on a grenade so the others could live. So heroic," Nikki appeared lost in thought for a second and then continued. "We had been married for years and had several kids. But we were the last of our breed."

"I was single for many years, but my kids wanted me to get back in the "game". So I went to a USO dance for the troops and that's where I met my second husband. He fought in Vietnam. I met him a couple of days before he left for boot camp. He was young and spontaneous. I loved that about him. It was our second date and he asked me to marry him. Crazy, huh? But I succumbed to his charm. Strong, young, handsome, and very human. I didn't even have a chance to tell him I was a demon. He died in some "offensive". The officers that delivered the news gave me his medals. They said a bunch of nice things about him but I really didn't hear them. I guess I was in shock."

"Oooh," Inuyasha stumbled for words. "I had no idea."

"Inuyasha, it is part of my story. My children, my friends, and the memories of my two great loves are just a part of who I am. I not just a cake maker; I'm "The Cake Demon". Through my art, I bring happiness and joy to others. I'm just a hopeless romantic!"

Inuyasha sat quietly absorbing what he had heard.

"So," he drug the word out in a drawl. "Would you consider another soldier husband?

"I would have to kiss him to tell. Why do you ask?"

"Just jump straight to the kiss? Huh?

"Kisses-Yup, kisses are EXTREMELY important for many reasons! They help me figure out if what I feel for my lover is the real deal. The kiss from the one I've had my heart set on, if it's real and NOT some infatuation, the kiss can make my mind explode! It can bring out the stars in the middle of the day, and the brightest Sun at night!" Nikki laughed. "If my heart ISN'T in it, I won't feel a fizzle! And I like the fizzle, don't you Inuyasha! Bet you two can light some fireworks!"

Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeh—I love my man! We've had a lot of practice and he still blows my mind."

The two friends sipped their tea in silence.

"But you still haven't answered my question. Would you date another soldier? An old blood hound, Captain of the guard, my oldest friend, for example…" Inuyasha made a fun face and raised his eye brows suggestively.

"You mean that cute man with the rabbit son?" Nikki blushed.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "That's the one."

"Tell me more," The blushing cake demon leaned forward on the table. "He's single?"

The two talked for an hour longer and the conversation ended with an exchange of phone numbers. Inuyasha promised he'd introduce them via text message.

Time passed rapidly and many texts were passes back and forth between the two dog demons. Captain Kenichi hadn't dated in forever and was incredibly awkward. He resorted to silly jokes like:

Why did the baker go out of business?

His pay roll kept rising.

But Nikki found them humorous and would always respond with a LOL or smiling, laughing emoticon. Their relationship deepened and matured as the time passed.

It wasn't long after that that Captain Kenichi found a reason to visit Canada. On the Captain's first night in Canada, Sesshomaru ordered him to attend family dinner. Captain Kenichi, the ultimate faithful soldier, reported as ordered. It only took a few minutes for Inuyasha to countermand the "order" and change it to a pleasant request. Captain Kenichi sat to Inuyasha's right during dinner. Initially he was high strung but after several dinner squabbles between children and a humorous interchange between his two lords he realized dinner in Canada was a bit more relaxed that at the table in Castletown. As he relaxed and savored Inuyasha's cooking, he enjoyed the banter. Soon the table was cleared and tea was served.

Sesshomaru cleared his voice.

"Captain Kenichi."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," he replied promptly.

"I understand you are visiting Inuyasha's friend Nikki while you are here." Sesshomaru looked serious.

"Yes, My Lord. Unless, of course, you require my assistance in any matter," Captain Kenichi's eyes widened a bit and he looked over the faces at the table ending with his focus on the King.

The Takahashi children were watching closely, their eyes flashing back and forward between their Father and their Daddy's faithful friend.

"As the Captain of Castletown's guard you hold the standard for behavior and actions." The King continued as if he were posting an edict in the royal court.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. I follow your example. I am your loyal servant. I live to serve my lords." Captain Kenichi wondered if he should be kneeling like the old days.

"Very good. Your room is here at our home. I understand you will be out and about with the lady,"

The Takahashi children leaned forward and smiled. They knew this lecture by heart. They were just amused their Father was giving to Captain Kenichi too. That means Father had deep affection for their childhood guard as if he was family. Inuyasha lifted the corner of his mouth in a half smile. Wait until bedtime. He was going to have some fun with this one.

Sesshomaru continued mindless of the smiles of his children and spouse. "Here is your key to the house. Make sure you protect it well. The security system is set to automatically arm at midnight, because-"

Before Sesshomaru could finish his sentence the Takahashi kids finished it for him. "—Nothing good happens after midnight!" Then looking satisfied with themselves they looked at their Father and added, "Isn't that right, Father?"

"Well said," Sesshomaru's facial expression never faltered. "Then we are understood."

"Yes My Lord." Captain Kenichi sat rigidly in seat as if he were standing at attention.

"At ease, we are glad you are here with us. I imagine you have someone you want to visit? You may be excused. Enjoy your time in Canada."

Sesshomaru nodded his regal head in dismissal.

The children raced to the recreation room. Fighting a bout of laughter, Inuyasha grabbed his friend and walked him to the door, showing him how to override the alarm system and reset it.

"Just in case."

That evening Inuyasha reminded Sesshomaru of a time in the past that was definitely after midnight and it was GOOD!

xxxooooXXOXOXOXOXOOOOOXXXXxxoooxoxox

During the entire time Captain Kenichi visited, he was up and out the door with dawn and home at 11:59pm. That actually worked better with Chef Nikki's schedule because she was always up early and in bed early due to her bakery.

Inuyasha wasn't surprised at all a month later when Nikki told him she was moving her business to Castletown. He celebrated with her and shared her happiness. But as he left the Cake shop he suddenly felt very lonely.

oooo


	15. Part time work

Chap 15

Part time work

Place: home office

Time: 2021

"Father, Dad, we want to work, at least part time." The twins said together. They looked at each other and smiled. Bobby started the tale.

"Several months ago Barbie found a mathematical problem on the math nerds' blog and we figured it out. It was really fun and simple for us. It turns out that a think-tank uses the problem to search for new research scientists."

Barbie interrupted the narration to tell the next part.

"Bobby and I have figured a way to do this, Father. I'm Lena and he's Ole Olson. We're a Swedish couple that immigrated to Canada nearly 50 years ago. We live out in the wildness in a cabin. We do most of our shopping via the internet. We're recluses and don't want to be seen but we do want to use our intellect for the betterment of society. We're interested in ecology, math, and societal responses. And all of that is loosely true so it's not like we're lying."

Both smiled at each other and then turned to their parents. The twins paused as they looked to their parents for a response.

Inuyasha motioned for them to continue so Bobby resumed the story.

"We found a free program that can take a picture and age it. So we used a photo booth at the school and took a couple's photo. Then we scanned it and aged it. We think we'll look authentic. Want to see?"

Barbie whipped out a photo to show their parents. Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru but when he didn't move Inuyasha leaned forward to grab the photo.

"Ooh! Look at my babies! You guys look like grandparents!" Inuyasha laughed and pointed at the photo. His laughter proceeded to belly holding guffaws. Sesshomaru sat quietly. Momentarily Inuyasha reigned in his laughter and adopted the stoic attitude of his mate.

The twins sat quietly patiently awaiting their father's comments.

They were not disappointed.

"How do you plan to keep your true appearance a secret? If you are found out you risk not only yourselves but all of us. I need to know you have thought this through completely." Sesshomaru was very serious and his voice carried the weight of his concerns.

Bobby didn't hesitate. He looked eye to eye with their Father.

"We talked to Keiko, Father. We asked her how she kept her ballerina persona separate from her demon presence. Then we talked to Kenichi, and then Ryuu, Yuki, Kyo and finally Steven."

"When did you do that?" Sesshomaru was curious.

"After Grandma Higurashi went to bed and you guys disappeared to fight, we all went to the pub. We drank, laughed and talked until after we stopped hearing Dad and then waited one hour longer."

At that Inuyasha dropped his head to his knees and moaned.

Sesshomaru nonchalantly rubbed his mark as he sent, 'Told you half the town heard.'

A verbal "ugh" reverberated.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm pretty sure Rin and Grandma slept through it. They were in the quiet rooms."

White hair rustled as the head it was on trembled in agitation. Two downy ears buried deeper in the luscious hair.

'I'm sorry,' Inuyasha repeated through the mark.

'I'm not,' Sesshomaru smirked. 'We had some amazing make up sex afterwards. But let's get back to the subject at hand.'

Switching back to oral communication Sesshomaru queried the twins.

"Alright, that's a solid start but what's the rest of it." He stared at Barbie and then Bobby.

"Father, we'll stay with this group for a while and get our names known. Then we'll switch to another group so that we can take on apprentices, our true selves, and then as Olson and Lena age and retire we'll take their place as foremost research scientists on the planet." Bobby stated matter-of-factly.

"That's the first 100 years. Then, what?" Sesshomaru was impressed but did not show it externally. He maintained the "ice prince" façade. He was curious how far into the future they had planned.

Barbie continued.

"Father, we'll repeat that pattern as many times as is feasible but at some point we will set up our own think tank. We'll be the ones hiring scientists and we'll be working with ecologic issues. We have to save this planet!"

Inuyasha had kept his head on his knees for a few moments but when he heard how thoroughly the twins had thought this through he rose his head and stared at them in new found admiration. He kept quiet though as he waited for Sesshomaru to respond.

A blanket of silence permeated the home office where this meeting had occurred. As the clock ticked in the background Inuyasha focused on keeping his silence.

Time continued to "tick" by.

Finally Sesshomaru stood.

Inuyasha and the twins stood too.

Sesshomaru reached for Inuyasha's hand and together with his brother's hand he reached for the twins. The twins copied their parents' actions. Placing their hands on the twins, Sesshomaru pronounced, "You have our blessing. Do your best."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Prejudice

Chap 16

Prejudice

The Takahashi clinic was unique. It allowed people to bring their pets with them to the clinic so long as the pets didn't bite the clinic staff. That's what was written on the door. In truth, the second the dogs got near the clinic they all submitted to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as the supreme alphas. Owners marveled at their canines' excellent behavior. Cats behaved themselves and seldom visited with their slaves more than once.

That pet policy is what brought Sesshomaru his newest patient, a rich, corpulent city dame. The lady strolled into the clinic with purpose in her step, her two pound Chihuahua Fifi in her shoulder bag. After filling out the proper forms and getting her blood pressure taken she was escorted to Dr. S. Takahashi's exam room.

Sesshomaru reviewed the paperwork and then entered the exam room. Up to that point Fifi had sniffed all over the room in her normally active style. The second she sensed Sesshomaru she kneeled and keened a soft greeting. Sesshomaru surveyed the room and nodded to the dog and then to the woman. The dame was caught off guard that someone would notice her dog before her.

"How can I help you today?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a seat in front of the lady.

"I am told you are an excellent clinician." She looked down her nose at him.

He regarded the lady.

"My reputation is not at question here. If I can assist you I will. But you have to tell me what you need." Sesshomaru's pragmatic response again caught her by surprise.

"Why, you rude young man," she huffed. "My friends thought you might be an appropriate consultant for my inability to lose weight. I have seen several doctors and have had my blood drawn numerous times. No one seems to be able to figure out why I keep gaining weight. I have brought copies of all my doctors' notes as well as my 1600 calorie diet diary. My dietician's number is included should you wish to talk to her. However, now that we've met I'm not sure I want to be seen by you."

Sesshomaru struggled internally. He would like to just use his light whip and eliminate her from existence but he did love a good puzzle. As he silently stared at the dame, Fifi began whining softly. She was begging the Great Alpha to forgive her lady.

"Forgive her, my Lord. She is good to me. I know people think she is obnoxious and overbearing but it's because she is so lonely. I love her, my Lord. Please help her." The whine was short but the message was clear and Sesshomaru nodded to Fifi.

Turning to the flustered woman he regarded her once again.

"I will take your case because I enjoy a good mystery. I will figure out why you can't lose weight. Now, I will exam you." Sesshomaru rose from his chair and washed his hands with sanitizer and proceeded to grab his stethoscope.

The lady was about to get up when Fifi jumped in her lap, stretched up and licked her cheek.

"Such a sweet little girl, I have. Fifi, I will stay for your sake. You have been such a good girl today. I love you baby."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and regarded the two.

'To each their own.'

He shrugged and returned to work.

The exam done, and the paperwork exchanged, the woman exited the clinic with instructions to follow up in one week.

That week Sesshomaru sifted through the reams of medical reports, tests and labs. He conferred with the dietician. She reassure him that she had double checked the meals and had the dame make the meals and take photos of the size of the servings.

Sesshomaru was curious and conferred with Inuyasha. Inuyasha became curious also and poured through the same information in hopes that he would discover something.

Yuki was out of the flying rotation for a month and had spent her time in Canada with family. Kyo's schedule had not matched up. It was the first time they had been separated for many years. Inuyasha noticed they still spoke every night.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a bit of clinic if Yuki wouldn't mind babysitting." Inuyasha asked one evening at dinner.

"Sure Dad. Have fun." Yuki nodded.

"Do you mind if I see the dame this next week?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"You are welcome to her. She reminds me of another bitch I don't want to see again." Sesshomaru growled softly. "Her dog is nice or I would have kicked her out of our clinic."

xxx

The following week the dame arrived for her appointment only to find her physician was Dr I. Takahashi.

The first impressions were smoother this time and the lady found Dr. Inuyasha Takahashi charming and friendly. Inuyasha had greeted the lady first and then spoke at length to Fifi. The lady found it amusing and nonsensical, however, Inuyasha found out a great deal from Fifi. Fifi reported that the lady walked in her sleep and would eat whatever was in the refrigerator; butter sticks, pickle jars contents, and even ketchup from the container before returning to bed.

Inuyasha found the information humorous and was trying to figure out how he was going to tell the dame when one of the clinic staff knocked on the exam room door.

"What is it? I'm with a patient." Inuyasha said as he opened the door just a crack. But as soon as he opened the door he smelled the blood.

"My baby!" he yelled as he rushed out of the door.

The lady stood up from her chair and looked around the door to see the commotion.

Yuki was at the front desk crying and hugging Rin to her chest. Blood had covered the front of Yuki's white shirt. Rin's white hair was all red and her face was bright red from crying.

Inuyasha rushed to Yuki's side and calmly asked for the details while checking Rin's pulse.

Yuki and Rin had been playing and Rin bumped her head on the sharp edge of the coffee table. It had started bleeding and wouldn't stop. Yuki said she put pressure on the wound but it kept bleeding and she didn't know what to do so she brought Rin to the clinic.

Sesshomaru had stepped out from his exam room just as Inuyasha had gotten the history of the incident. He was at their sides in a flash and escorted them all back to the treatment room. As they passed the dame's open door, Yuki was blubbering, "Daddy, I couldn't get to her in time. It happened so fast. Father, is she okay? Please Daddy, help her."

The dame was confused. Daddy, Father? Who was that girl talking to? The dame looked around. She saw a clinic employee cleaning blood from the floor.

"What's going on? Will my doctor return soon?" she demanded of the employee.

The employee glanced at the dame. "I'm not sure, Ma'am. That was his daughter so I'm sure he'll want to check her out first."

"Well, I can't wait all day!" she stomped. "Perhaps the other doctor would see me then." The dame sniffed and drew her head upright.

"I doubt it Ma'am. She's his daughter too." The employee continued cleaning the copious amount of blood off the floor.

The dame stood still for a moment and then shrieked.

"That's just sick! I must leave this place immediately! I can't believe I saw two married gay doctors!" And with that commotion she grabbed her coat, and purse and stormed out of the exam room. At the front desk she even refused to pay for the visit at the top of her voice.

"I refuse to pay. He didn't even finish my visit or help me and HE'S GAY!"

She opened the door and slammed it.

Fifi barked loudly.

The dame stopped just outside the door and quickly turning opened it and swiped her dog in her purse and left.

"Oh my precious Fifi, I'm so sorry I forgot you. I just got so flustered. Gay physicians—can you imagine!"

In the clinic, people waiting for their appointments were staring at the outrageous behavior of the dame. The employees were shaking their heads in disbelief. The office manager had come out of the back office to see what was going on.

A quick eye blink and the office manager started directing employees.

"You, go check on the docs and Rin and give us a report. You, start a letter that dismisses that human from our clinic. We serve all. The rainbow colors in the corner of the door state that. Next, receptionists help the patients that are waiting and call the rest. Rin's health will take priority to her parents. We all understand that. Let's go people."

At her comment several of the patients waiting came to the receptionists and started rescheduling. The first employee rushed back just then.

"Rin has lost consciousness. They are rushing to the hospital. They are going to have to operate!"

(T_T) 


	17. Prejudice, part 2

Chap 17

At the hospital

Same day

Yuki sat in the waiting room crying. She had pulled herself together long enough to call Barbie and Bobby's school and a second call to Suzy's school. She tried to call Kenichi but was transferred to voice mail. By that time she was blubbering so no one could understand her. She texted the "all family group", "Rin badly injured. At hospital. Come now."

Yuki had accompanied her parents to the hospital but once they entered the Emergency room the nurses pulled her to the side for information. She supplied as much as she could and then she was asked to sit down and wait.

"But it's my sister, My baby sister. Please, I need to be there."

The nurses patted her hand and offered words of encouragement like; "she's in good hands" and "she has the best doctors in town working on her" but honestly those words felt hollow.

Yuki cried herself out and then sat there quietly doing breathing exercises trying to make sense of what happened. They were playing. Rin was crawling and giggling and then she tried to stand. It was going to be one of those things Yuki would get to see first. Rin pulled herself up, looked at Yuki, giggled and turned right into the corner of that stupid table.

"I'm going to destroy that table!" she growled out loud.

"Which one?" Bobby asked as he sat down next to her.

Yuki looked up. Barbie was hugging Suzy who obviously had been crying. Bobby and Barbie looked lost and out of place in the hospital. Yuki realized she had to be the big sister right now since none of the others were around. She and Kyo were always the youngest in Japan and then Father moved the family to Canada and they stayed at the castle with Uncle Jaken and Kenichi. 'Why did we do that?' Yuki ruminated. 'I missed my initial opportunity to be a big sister. Well, I'm going to do it now.' Yuki pulled her wits together as she took a deep breath in and gathered her siblings close.

"Rin hit her head on the coffee table. She started bleeding and I couldn't stop it so I took her to Daddy and Father's clinic. She was screaming then. They were checking her out when she just stopped crying. Father said that she had lost too much blood and lost consciousness and that we needed to come to the hospital. So we came here." Yuki looked at each of her siblings while she told the story assuring they understood. Barbie spoke first.

"How did she hit her head?" There was a puzzled expression on her face.

"She stood up today." Yuki sighed. She had been looking forward to seeing joy on her family's faces but now the news seemed so empty.

"Really?" Suzy's eyes light up. "That means we can dance together soon."

Yuki tried to smile. She realized she needed to give her sisters some hope so she returned the smile as she replied, "Yes, you should be able to dance with her soon."

There was a silence as the four Takahashi kids sat quietly in the waiting area. Yuki felt the imposing silence closing in on her. So she spoke.

"Hey you guys want to hear a story that Daddy told me when I was younger than Suzy? Rin was in the story. She had a lot of faith in the story. She was really cool. Want to hear it?"

The three nodded and Yuki launched into the version of Robin Hood that her daddy had told her 150 years previous. The younger siblings were glued to the story because Yuki told it with embellishments from all her ideas and impressions she had kept close to her heart. As Yuki spoke about Rin praying to her momma, Suzy asked if there was someone that they should be praying to.

Yuki stopped and thought about it.

"Yes, let's ask Grandpa Toga to help."

Four white heads were bowed in prayer when the nurse came up to give them an update.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but your Dad wanted me to tell you that Rin is stable now. She has to stay here in the hospital for a couple of days but the bleeding is stopped."

"Wow! Grandpa Toga is fast!" Suzy's eyes opened wide. She was impressed. Bobby squeezed her hand as he nodded in agreement.

"When can we see her and our parents?" Yuki asked.

"We're getting her settled in her room and your parents are with her." The nurse looked sapped. The OR team had worked nonstop for hours. "I'd say 15 minutes or so. I'll be back to take you to the Ped ICU. I want to prepare you. She's bald. They had to shave her head so they could operate. She also has some wires and tubes in her arms. It may look scary but it's so we can listen to her heart and keep a better track of her health. Do you understand?"

The nurse looked carefully over the children. Inuyasha had asked her to warn them of the lack of hair, lines and tubes. He was concerned they would need someone to console them, but Sesshomaru needed him to stay with him for the transfer. So he stressed to the circulating nurse that he needed her to look out for his other "babies".

"Thank you, nurse." Bobby stood and bowed.

The nurse was impressed with the four children and returned the bow and exited the room.

Suzy turned to Yuki.

"Will you finish the story now? I like the way you tell stories. Maybe you could do it more when we get home? Please?" The preschooler's "puppy eyes" and curly locks captured Yuki's soul.

Yuki smiled. She pulled Suzy on her lap and gave her a hug. Kissing her on the crown Yuki continued.

"So Sango and Rin and her friends prayed to Rin's momma…"

Just as Yuki finished the story the nurse came to get them to take them all to the Ped ICU. As they got off the elevator Inuyasha greeted them. Unconsciously all four took a deep breath. He looked fatigued but didn't smell sad. Suzy looked up at her father and opened her arms to be picked up.

"Come with me," he lifted Suzy into his arms and shifted her to his hip as he reached for Yuki's hand. Bobby and Barbie moved close to them as the five some walked down the hallway.

"Remember, be quiet. This is the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit where a lot of sick children are resting. Rin is down there closest to the nursing station. She is sleeping. She's had a rough day for a baby."

What Inuyasha didn't say was that she had not yet awoken and they weren't sure she would. She had lost a lot of blood before they could stop it. He forced himself to be positive for the sake of his family as he led them to Rin's room.

In the room, Sesshomaru was staring at his daughter deep in thought.

'I'm so afraid. I don't know if we did enough. We stopped the bleeding. Were we too late? Did she lose too much blood? Why won't she wake up? Kami, Rin! Don't do this to us! I don't want to lose her. It'll devastate the entire family. Father **PROMISED** she would stay with us forever. It's not fair!'

His shoulders slumped forward. The long day, the emotions, the distress of his mate and daughter, it was all piling higher as he was losing control of his emotions.

Finally as the agony and anguish mounted his thoughts became verbalized.

"Rin! Father said you were supposed to be with us forever. You can't leave us, baby."

As Inuyasha, Yuki, Barbie, Bobby, and Suzy stood outside the room looking through the glass doors they witnessed their Father shed a tear.

Suzy flew out of her Dad's arms and rushed to her father. Looking into his eyes with the innocence of a child, she blurt out.

"Don't cry Father. We prayed to Grandpa Toga. You always said he honors his word. He has our prayers. He'll take care of Rin."

And just like that a gentle otherworldly breeze blew away Sesshomaru's accumulated tension.

Sesshomaru wiped the tear from his cheek and grabbed Suzy in a hug.

"Thank you my graceful lily. Thank you for reminding me." Then turning his face upwards he added,

"Thank you Father. Thank you for caring for Rin. And thank you for Suzy and the kind reminder." He took a deep breath and smelled his family. As he exhaled he felt a little better.

Asfjdklasdfjlka;sdjflasdfjkasldfjasklfajskdlf;asjdkfl;asf

Before 24 hours had passed all Takahashis, Shippo, Grandma Higurashi, and Uncle Jaken had arrived in B.C. Each one got to spend a moment or so with the comatose Rin. The Ped ICU wasn't small but the Takahashi family created so much chaos and noise, not to mention so many white headed individuals attracted a great deal of unnecessary attention that they were sent to the private room off the hospital cafeteria. As they all gathered in the private dining room, Grandma Higurashi asked what had happened.

Yuki took a deep breath and stood up so everyone would stop talking and they could hear her.

"Grandma, I was with her. We were playing. Rin was crawling and giggling and then she tried to stand. I was so excited I would get to see her stand and walk first. Rin pulled herself up, looked at me, giggled and turned right into the corner of coffee table at full force. She fell back. She was crying loudly and she had a cut on her forehead that was pouring out blood. I put pressure on it but it kept bleeding. I took her to Daddy as quick as possible." Yuki sighed. She hadn't slept much and she was emotionally exhausted.

Inuyasha stood up and hugged Yuki. Lifting her chin so they were looking eye to eye he smiled. "You did the right thing. You saved her life. Thank you." He tucked her under his arm. Then he turned to the waiting family.

"Rin had an arteriovenous malformation, AVM for short, in her head. When she hit her head the AVM burst and she bleed. She would have bleed to death if Yuki hadn't rushed her to us. AVMs are rare. This AVM type was the rarest and very dangerous."

Turning his back to the family Inuyasha hugged Yuki tighter. He whispered in her ear.

"I'm so proud of you."

Yuki sobbed softly, wrapped in her daddy's arms.

asdjfkajldjaskfajlksdjfalksjkldf

Sesshomaru had stayed with Rin all night, napping for five minute segments after he was assured Rin was okay. He rested his head on Rin's bed as she slept. When she woke, she saw his hair and grabbed it and pulled. Sesshomaru startled.

Rin blew spit bubbles and tugged on the hair. She giggled like she had caught the biggest fish and was proud of herself.

"Hi Sweetheart. Kami, I'm so glad to see you awake!" Relief emanated from his being.

Then he looked to the heavens. "Thank you Father."

Soaking in his daughter's face he smiled as he whispered, "Rin, did you have a nice nap? Your Daddy wants to see you as soon as you awake." Sesshomaru's voice was soft but crackled. He hadn't drunk any water for hours. He gently touched his daughter's hand and lifted to his lips. He kissed the small hand. "Let me push the nurse button." Sesshomaru sighed heavily as the weight of the situation lifted a little.

"Yes, Dr. Takahashi?" came the nurse's voice.

"Rin has awoken. Please contact my husband."

"Right away, sir." The nurse rushed off to the private dining area.

The nurse hurried to the private dining room, but slowed at the last moment to calm herself. At the opening of the door all eyes turned to her. Her eyes roamed over the crowd searching for Dr. Takahashi. But she didn't see him so she called, "Dr. Takahashi? Is he here?"

Three seated men and the man who had his back to the door and was standing at the front of the room turned to look at the nurse. Inuyasha smiled. He could count on his boys to bring a smile.

"Yes, nurse. I believe you want me, unless you need a Professor, Veterinarian or a Psychiatrist." He eyed his sons with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you, sir. Your husband wants you to know that Rin is awake."

The room exploded in cheers, joy and relief. Tears flowed freely and all were hugging.

"Thank you, nurse. I'll be there right away." Inuyasha smiled as a tear ran down his cheek.

Turning to the others he grabbed Yuki's hand, "We're going first and when one of us returns you all can take turns." Then looking at Kenichi and noting that he had been in the process of standing Inuyasha added, "Kenichi, Uncle Jaken and Grandma are next."

If Rin had been old enough to understand the sentiments whispered to her she would have been amazed and touched at her importance to the family. But she had the innocence of infancy on her side so she just cooed and smiled and took all their love in stride. Kenichi offered some of his hair so she could have a wig and always have him close but Inuyasha told him her hair would grow in quickly enough and they needed to keep an eye on the wound. Kenichi looked disappointed that he couldn't help but then offered to read her stories and keep her company. Sesshomaru leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That's a really good idea. I need a nap. Thanks, son," The exhausted physician hung onto his mate for support.

After the entire family had seen a happy wide awake Rin, Sesshomaru lead the crowd home. He found his bed and fell asleep. In the middle of the night he felt the mattress move and he opened his eyes to see Suzy crawling in with him. Lifting the covers to let her join him he pulled her to his side, kissed her crown and fell back asleep.

When the sun had barely peeked over the horizon he showered, drank coffee and poured two to-go mugs and left for the hospital. Upon walking into the Ped ICU he was greeted by dozens of balloons and flowers. The nurses told him that they had started coming steadily after he left last night. Some were from Japan and others from Canada and Europe but all were for Rin Takahashi and her family. He thanked the nurses for their good care and then entered Rin's room.

Going to his husband's side he kissed Inuyasha's cheek.

Kenichi's hair was in one of Rin's fists and Inuyasha's in the other. The men were napping, sitting on either side of the infant with their heads on the bed. As soon as Rin saw Sesshomaru she squealed, arousing both men. As they rose some hair was pulled out. Rin giggled and held her fists up high in a victory pose.

Kenichi rubbed his head and looked across the bed to his Dad.

"It wouldn't have hurt so badly if you had just let me cut it for her." He grimaced and rubbed the spot.

"DA-DA," Rin cooed as she offered the hair to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took the strands of hair and smiled.

"So glad you are awake precious. I don't think any of us could have handled losing you. It was bad enough 500 years ago."

He reached to pull Inuyasha to his feet and pulled his mate to his chest.

"I didn't get to talk to you last night, but I want to thank you for operating with me. You were there standing by my side, my best friend and my true love. Thank you for help me save our baby and our children. Losing her would have affected all of us. Kenichi adores her. Yuki would have died inside if Rin had died while she was babysitting. All the others… I could go on but you already know how she has touched us." Sesshomaru buried his face in Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha held his mate tightly.

After a time the parents broke apart to see Kenichi and Rin blowing spit bubbles at each other. They smiled.

"Here's your coffee. I'll take a turn watching her. You two can take some of the balloons and flowers to the house. Make a rotation schedule. We'll work from there."

Inuyasha filled Sesshomaru in on the vital signs for the night and intracranial pressures. All numbers were within normal ranges. More importantly Rin slept well and ate without any problems.

xoxox

The healing continued and within four days Rin was released to her parents' care. The Mo-Mo restaurant had heard about Rin's incident and subsequent recovery. Totosai catered the celebration meal. Family, clinic staff, and a select group of hospital employees joined the festivities.

While chatting with the clinic staff, the office manager mentioned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha of the actions she had taken the day of Rin's incident including the woman's inappropriate comments.

"You fired the patient?" Inuyasha started.

"Why yes. She was just horribly rude and stomped out without her dog. That poor dog barked once and she returned for it."

"_That_ dog was a girl. Her name was Fifi," Sesshomaru interjected.

"And Fifi had just told me what was wrong with her too," Inuyasha added.

"Really?" Sesshomaru turned to his mate. "What was it?"

"She eats in her sleep," Inuyasha laughed. "I was about to tell her when I smelled Rin's blood."

"Interesting." Then turning to the office manager he asked, "Have you sent the letter already?"

"No. It's on your desk awaiting your signature," noted the office manager.

"Good. I have an idea," Sesshomaru smirked diabolically and rubbed his mating mark.

Inuyasha snorted his drink and started laughing.

'You are so brilliant! And such a demon!'

'That's why you love me!' Sesshomaru wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Sesshomaru turned back to the office manager for the rest of the report on her actions while Inuyasha socialized with other guests and family members.

The guest of honor was passed around for everyone to hold or play with. After an hour she tired and started fussing. Kenichi heard her and walked toward her. As soon as she saw him she reached out for him. Kenichi pulled her to his chest and she fisted a lock of hair and promptly fell asleep. Inuyasha walked up to them just as Kenichi was kissing a bald spot on her head. Inuyasha smiled. He would hold her later. Grandma Higurashi had seen the scene and stole up to Inuyasha.

"Come Inuyasha. Introduce me to some of your friends." She gently led him to another group of people. As they walked she spoke, "I remember Kagome being sick once when she was five."

He looked at her.

She continued her story.

"I wasn't sure what to do and every time she coughed I jumped. I held her close. I was afraid I would lose her. Even as she healed I was afraid to leave her side in case she needed me. Grandpa Higurashi gave me some advice. It's understandable to worry about your children. It's completely natural. We can do what we can do but then we have to understand there as something outside our control and then take a deep breath and relax."

"I know you and Sesshomaru have done your best. She is healing and she needs sleep. I'm so proud of you two. Relax, my son."

"Thanks Mama," Inuyasha hugged her and smiled.

Xoxox

Days later after the family had dispersed and life had returned to normal, Sesshomaru found the dismissal letter on his desk. Finding his favorite pen he signed the letter and added a post script,

"Regardless of how you feel about us, Fifi has told us that she is worried about you. For the sake of your fine dog who loves you, put your pride and prejudice aside and follow this doctor's instructions. You eat in your sleep. Put a lock on your refrigerator and you should find yourself losing weight."

S. Takahashi, M.D.

_AN-Happy Thanksgiving. :)_


	18. Prejudice, part 3 Epilogue

Chap 18

_Special thanks to Nikki for proof reading and her words of wisdom. I am grateful._

Prejudice, part 3: Epilogue

During the next two months while Rin healed Kenichi remained at her side. The university understood and his duties were switched to online only. Graduate students lead his lectures. At some point however, the students complained to the administration that most had taken this course because they had heard Professor Takahashi was extraordinary but they had yet to have heard one lecture from him. The day before the university contacted Kenichi, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had checked Rin over with a series of tests and had determined she was healed. The evening conversation had all the children assured that Rin was fine and Kenichi had already started thinking about returning to his teaching post.

During Rin's recovery time she had been cuddled by everyone in the house especially Inuyasha and Kenichi. The second she cried Kenichi was there. If she wanted a toy he gave it to her. He changed his place at the table to sit near her so he could feed her. She was never alone. When she slept he kept watch. As her hair grew back in he gently brushed her head and massaged her scalp to help with the itching from the healing wound.

One day toward the end of the time he was home watching Rin, Kenichi talked to their dad while Rin napped.

"Dad? I was wondering about whether my love for Rin is brotherly or maybe something else."

Inuyasha paused. Realizing this was a longer conversation than a "hallway consult", he made tea and invited Kenichi into Sesshomaru and his office.

"That is a good question Kenichi. Tell me what you're thinking."

Inuyasha sat back in his chair and looked directly at Kenichi. Inuyasha had watched all his children for any indication that they would fight with each other like he and Sesshomaru had in their younger years. He wanted to ensure that animosity and hatred didn't happen to their progeny. He had been pleasantly surprised, because instead of hostility he noticed their great affection for each other.

Keiko loved Steven and Steven adored Keiko. That relationship had happened gradually and it was two-way. Then the twins were born and it was clear to everyone except Yuki that Kyo worshipped the ground she walked on. It was also clear to everyone except Kyo that Yuki loved him. Barbie and Bobby were the closest of all their children. It was as though they were born mated. Sesshomaru had suggested once that perhaps they shared the same spirit and just divided in utero because that was too much for one body. Regardless they would undoubtedly mate in the future. As for the other children Inuyasha did not see clear matches; Affection and brotherly love, sure, but not necessarily anything else. Definitely no hostility, a relief he shared with his mate.

Kenichi leaned forward as he talked to his dad. He had been thinking about this for quite a while. It was true that he adored Rin; that she brought joy to everyone especially him but after caring for her for the last two months he wasn't as sure that the feeling he felt wasn't just infatuation because he was getting tired of waiting on her hand and foot.

Inuyasha listened attentively, his ears swiveling to follow his son's words.

"Maybe I am just tired," Kenichi sat back and sank into the overstuffed chair. "I miss the college students too. There's an excitement on the campus; the thrum of students, activities, campus shenanigans… I miss it."

Inuyasha took a sip from his tea cup. He was making sure Kenichi had no further last words before he spoke. Savoring the fruit tea, he swallowed and allowed the flavor to permeate his mouth. He sat the cup down.

"Kenichi, Rin is a baby still. There are many years before she can begin to verbalize her feelings for you. This is a situation where waiting and observing is the best medicine. You can keep your options open, date if you want. You can even marry a human like your father and I did. That has some disadvantages though. Your father and I had many discussions about that through the years. We don't regret marrying our wives. Their time with us was too short. Humans age much faster than demons or half demons do. It's painful to lose them. You don't have to answer this but Son, have you ever been in love?"

Kenichi didn't answer immediately. He changed his focus to the floor.

"Kenichi, you don't have to answer. Just hear me out. Your father had no interest in sexuality for the first nine hundred years of his life. I thought I only loved the opposite sex. We think of ourselves as lovers now, not homosexual or pansexual or bisexual. Don't force yourself to fit into a label. Just be yourself. We love you as you are."

Kenichi looked to his dad and a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"You really are the best, Dad. I love you guys. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have parents like you. By the way, you promised you'd let me cook for you—"

Inuyasha rose from his chair and walked toward the door. Giving Kenichi a lopsided grin he teased, "I had hoped you forgot. Cumin/Cinnamon—just can't seem to forget that one."

Kenichi threw an armchair pillow at his dad.

"DAD! That's not fair!"

And the two raced to the kitchen.

Asdfjklasdfjklasdfjklasdjfkl

Kenichi left the morning after Rin had been given a clean bill of health. He packed his bags, gave everyone a hug and a kiss and then told them he would call when he got to school. Suzy, Barbie and Bobby went to school next leaving Rin alone with Inuyasha.

The day went by smoothly as Inuyasha had many errands to run and Rin travelled with him in her infant carrier. She absorbed everything. She cooed at the birds and jabbered at the people in the shopping stores. At some point he feed her and she took a nap. When she awoke she looked around. Not seeing anyone she cried.

Inuyasha popped into her room and took her from her crib.

"Hey, Rin. What's that noise for? Let's go and get Suzy from school."

Inuyasha checked her diaper and tickled her nose and she stared happily at her dad.

Suzy and Rin chatted baby speak nonstop in the SUV from the school to home. Suzy took her backpack to her room and then returned to the kitchen to have an afterschool snack with Rin and Inuyasha. After they cleaned up the girls were taken to the recreation room while Inuyasha did some chores about the house.

Rin looked about her and started pouting and crying.

Suzy tried to share her toys with Rin but Rin threw them to the side. She looked expectantly at the doorway but no one came to her cry.

She rolled over and started to crawl to the kitchen where she heard noise, crying all the way.

Suzy tried to help but Rin was inconsolable.

Just then Barbie and Bobby returned. Barbie ran to Rin's side.

"Hey Rin! Are you okay?"

Rin stopped crying to look at the newcomer. It wasn't Kenichi so she started crying again. Barbie picked her up and bounced her in her arms.

"Now, now," she cooed. "It's all right. I have you. You are okay."

Rin sobbed quietly and sucked her thumb, a habit she had never done previous to her head injury.

Barbie walked through the house looking for their Dad.

Inuyasha was sorting laundry in the laundry area. There was a large pile that needed separated. The men had gotten large laundry machines to cope with the massive amounts of laundry for the family. It was a necessity in Canada because they didn't have a castle staff to help with the chores.

As soon as Rin saw Inuyasha she nearly leaped out of Barbie's arms.

"Hey squirt! I thought you and Suzy were playing. I've got to get this done or we'll all be wearing dirty clothes."

But Rin wouldn't have anything to do with that. She fussed and squirmed to get out of Barbie's arm and to her Dad.

Inuyasha was amused.

"Okay, already. You can play in that stack of clothes. Barbie, just sit her down there." He shook his head in disbelief. "Crazy kid."

Barbie sat her down and left to do her homework.

Rin sat on the stack of clothes and then rolled over and crawled over to Inuyasha's feet. Once there she grabbed his pants and pulled herself up.

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose as he felt his pant leg being pulled. He turned to look down at his daughter who was looking at him with a large toothy grin.

"Well, how about that? You managed to use your Dad as a way to stand up. Guess I'll have to pick you up after all. That's your reward for standing. But Rin, I've got to get this done and then cook dinner. I can't entertain you."

Rin gurgled and made baby noises.

Inuyasha shrugged and continued to sort and start a load of laundry with one arm while holding Rin in the other. When the washer and dryer were going he walked back to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients from the pantry and refrigerator. As he did he spoke to Rin.

"Guess we'll have hamburger casserole tonight. I'll need to cut the vegetables though, Sweetheart. I'll put you down so I can do that."

Inuyasha sat Rin down in the infant chair and gave her a measuring spoon and a glass of juice. Rin pounded the spoon on the tray and lifted the juice glass for a drink.

"That's right Rin. We're going to have to measure some spices in a minute. Let's cut the vegetables first."

Rin was quiet and played along until Inuyasha had his hands free again. Then she started crying.

Bobby entered the kitchen.

"Bobby, can you entertain your sister while I finish dinner, please? She's a bit needy today. Maybe she's missing Kenichi."

"Sure Dad. Let me get a drink of water first," Bobby filled a glass of water and guzzled it in one gulp.

"Hey Rin, how about you and I go play with Dolly, huh?" Bobby pulled Rin from the infant seat and carried her off to the recreation room.

Quiet lasted ten minutes and then Rin was fussing again. Ten minutes later Bobby, Barbie, and Suzy brought a crying Rin back to Inuyasha. Dolly trailed close behind.

"Dad, We can't get her to stop crying and fussing. Is she tired or something?"

Just then the front door opened and a disembodied voice called out, "Inuyasha, I'm home."

Inuyasha returned the greeting.

"Welcome home Sesshomaru. We're all in the kitchen."

Dolly barked happily and wagged her tail.

Sesshomaru entered the kitchen to see the group surrounding a red faced Rin.

"She's had a fussy day. She wants me to hold her and she keeps looking to the door as if waiting for someone."

Sesshomaru observed Rin's fussing and crying and listened to Bobby and Barbie and Suzy describe how they tried to play with her but she wasn't happy. After hearing their role in trying to calm their sister while Rin was crying nonstop in the background, Sesshomaru looked directly at Rin and said,

"Enough!"

Inuyasha's eyes enlarged.

Barbie and Bobby held their breaths.

Suzy covered her mouth.

Dolly hid under the table.

Rin stopped crying and looked at her father.

The kitchen clock ticked loudly in the background.

Suddenly Rin started giggling.

"What's for dinner?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha as he grabbed a glass for water.

"Hamburger casserole," Inuyasha said as he blinked several times. "How did you…Nevermind. How was work?"

And that's how life returned to normal at the Takahashi household.

asdfasdfasdf

Six months later Fifi walked into the clinic with a much thinner and healthier lady. The dame brought in a rainbow bouquet with her. After she apologized to the front desk personnel she asked if she could have one minute of either of Dr. Takahashis' time. When Sesshomaru walked to the front desk the lady curtsied.

"Doctor Takahashi, I would like to apologize for my horrible behavior when I was here previously. I have had time to consider my words and actions and am horrified by my dreadful behavior. I am very sorry. I am not here to dispute my dismissal. You were correct in your actions. I only wanted to apologize and thank you for your doctor's orders. I have lost 50 pounds."

Fifi barked happily. She told Sesshomaru that the lady really did mean it. Fifi also thanked Sesshomaru for helping her lady. Fifi rubbed lovingly up against the dame.

Sesshomaru observed the two silently and then said, "If you have need of second opinion again our clinic is open to you. We will not take our colleagues' patients from them. As I reviewed your paperwork I noted you had many excellent clinicians take care of you. I recommend you stick with one of them. Thank you for the flowers. Take care of yourself and your faithful dog Fifi."

He nodded once to the lady and made a soft "grrr" sound to Fifi who returned the farewell, turned and led her mistress to the door. He looked at the bouquet and noticed a rainbow card. On the card was written, "Thank you".


	19. Happy Holidays

**Chap 19** **A Holiday Bedtime story—Hotei and Hachi**

**Time: the future on Japanese New Year Eve **_(which I understand is like our Christmas eve?)_

**Inuyasha rested peacefully in his favorite chair in the recreation room of the Takahashi Canadian home. Sango rested quietly in his arm. She had just finished nursing. He was enjoying this moment of quiet.**

**"****Daddy? Will you tell us a bedtime story?" Suzy asked as she stood near the chair watching Sango sleep. Suzy was fascinated with the baby and how the baby nursed from her daddy. She often stood by the chair when it was time to nurse Sango. **

**Inuyasha smiled.**

**"****I have just the tale. Do you think you can bring everyone here so I don't have to move?"**

**"****Hai!" Suzy dashed through the house calling "Storytime" to her siblings.**

**A large group of the Takahashi children had come home to see their newest sibling. Suzy found Keiko and Steven decorating the living area for the holidays. They knew their dad was too busy with the new baby to get the lights and decorations up so they found the boxes of holiday cheer and had started in the living area.**

**"****Come to the recreation room. Daddy's going to tell a bedtime story!" Suzy smiled jubilantly as she entered the room.**

**Keiko smiled at Steven and they gently lowered the garland they had just untangled. Steven took his wife's hand and led her toward the rec room.**

**Suzy continued her retrieval job. Dolly ran happily at her feet. She raced to Bobby's room and knocked on the door.**

**"****Come in," a somber voice replied.**

**Suzy peeked open the door to see Bobby leaning over a text book.**

**"****Suzy, no games now. I've got to finish this chapter for school. It's so hard to read. I'm falling asleep on it." Bobby looked exhausted.**

**"****Okay, but Dad is going to tell a bed time story…" Suzy was about to say more when Bobby jumped up from his seat.**

**"****Awesome! I'll go get Barbie. Where is he going to be?"**

**Curls bouncing as she turned away he heard her call out, "the rec room!"**

**Dolly barked happily as she chased Suzy through the house.**

**Yuki and Barbie were talking when Bobby knocked on the door. He didn't wait for their response.**

**"****Hey you guys! Dad's telling a bedtime story in the rec room!"**

**"****We're coming," two female voices cheerily called out.**

**Suzy found her father in his study with the door open.**

**"****Father?" she called. "Daddy's going to tell a bedtime story in the rec room and he asked me to gather everyone so he wouldn't have to move."**

**Sesshomaru pushed back from his desk. Rising from his seat he took several steps to the door.**

**"****Can you go get Rin? I'll go get him a glass of water and I'll meet you in the rec room."**

**"****Sure Father," Suzy bubbled and she ran to the second floor to find her younger sister.**

**Sesshomaru found Ryuu in the kitchen refrigerator gathering things to make a ham sandwich.**

**"****Son, your Dad is telling a bedtime story in the rec room. Want to join us?"**

**Ryuu put the sandwich parts back in the refrigerator and raced off toward the rec room.**

**Sesshomaru fixed a large glass of cold water and strolled in the rec room. He scanned the room. Inuyasha and Sango were in his favorite nursing chair with Suzy and Rin close by. Facing him, Keiko and Steven sat on the sofa. Steven had one arm wrapped protectively around Keiko's bulging baby bump, his fingers rubbing small circles as Keiko leaned back into him. Bobby was lying on the floor in front of them with his head propped up on a small cushion. Yuki and Barbie were in their normal spot for playing board games to the right of the TV but facing their Dad. Ryuu had moved a little closer to Inuyasha's chair and had convinced his youngest sisters to sit with him. **

**Kenichi and Kyo had been tied up with work and had not yet seen their youngest sister so the Takahashi family was not complete.**

**Sesshomaru strolled over to his mate. Sitting the glass of water in his hand he offered to take Sango.**

**"****Nah. We're good for now. I thought maybe the children would like to hear a holiday bedtime story. Feel like helping me?"**

**"****Always, my love," and with that Sesshomaru found a seat near his mate.**

**With his family surrounding him and his mate beside him Inuyasha started his tale.**

**"****Once upon a time around the time your father was born a Chinese Zen priest named **Kaishi**moved to Japan.** He was an extraordinary monk and could quote Buddhist text verses almost nonstop. Some beings believed he was an incarnation of the Bodhisattva Miroku or Maitreya in Sanskrit, the Buddhist Savior of the Future. For all his priestly characteristic there still remained a few of his actions that were not considered to be particularly saintly by the humans he routinely cared for. For example, he would beg for meat and fish even though they were foods forbidden to priests. You know in that way he was a lot like Monk Miroku who would eat nearly everything except Brussel sprouts."

**'I wonder if their food preferences will change,' both mates thought as they rubbed their marks. The two mates laughed.**

**The children stared at their parents curiously.**

**"Man, I wish I knew the joke," sighed Bobby. Barbie nodded.**

**"It's been like this from the beginning," Keiko replied softly. "They used to be worse at it specifically keeping secrets from Kenichi, Ryuu and me. Remember Ryuu?"**

**Ryuu scratched his head.**

**"Yeh, kind of. I was really little then." He shrugged apologetically to his big sister.**

**Inuyasha overhead the comments and smiled.**

**"We were just wondering if our reincarnated kids will have the same food preferences."**

**Suzy squinted, her brow wrinkled. **

**"Why is that funny?" Then turning to Rin she asked, "Do you like the same stuff?"**

**Rin made a funny face as she scrunched up her face to think. Finally she said, "I dunno. I don't remember."**

**Amused by their children Sesshomaru and Inuyasha beamed.**

**Sesshomaru redirected the family as he cleared his voice.**

**"The part that was funny was that your dad and I thought of the same question at the same time. After so many years together we think alike. I am very pleased." He leaned over and gave his mate a peck. Then turning back to the children he continued.**

**"Father told me the reincarnated ones wouldn't remember their previous lives just that they would know they belonged to us. So naturally we are curious if that includes their food tastes and habits and quirks."**

**Then turning to Inuyasha he added, "Let us hope our son Miroku is a gentleman like the rest of his brothers." A penetrating glare followed.**

**"Hey! Don't blame me if he isn't. I still get embarrassed about those things." Then the inuhanyou realized he vocalized his admission and blushed.**

**Suzy asked. "What things Daddy?" Then turning to Ryuu she asked him.**

**Ryuu blushed.**

**Sesshomaru laughed.**

**Keiko noted. 'Like Dad like son.' A grin arose on her face.**

**Steven used his mark to ask her what she was smiling about.**

**She beamed but didn't answer. It was her secret.**

**Inuyasha took a large drink of water to avoid answering the question. After swallowing it he resumed his tale.**

"Any way- Kaishi was his Chinese name but in Japan he was called Hotei. Presumably, Hotei thought it was unnecessary to abide by the restrictions that mortals need to guide their lives. No one knows for sure. Hotei also looked like a rogue. He was unkempt, dressed in rags and had no regular place to stay or sleep. It is said that once he slept outside during a snowstorm, and people were amazed when he did not get cold or wet.

One day your grandfather met him. Hotei was wandering through the western lands, singing, dancing and laughing to himself. A number of the mundane animals were attracted to his charm and were following him at a distance. Grandfather thought it odd that the animals would follow a human so he phased a bit ahead of the monk and sat at the side of the road.

When Hotei came upon him he smiled and asked Grandfather who he was waiting for.

"Why you, of course," Grandfather smiled.

"Are you interested in a fortune?" Hotei asked smiling politely at the dignified man.

"Sure, why not?" Grandfather replied.

Grandfather didn't know that Hotei was a fortuneteller or that his predictions always came true.

Hotei stared at him for a moment.

"You must know I will not tell the future to any being who does not sincerely desire to know the complete truth less they regret their curiosity."

Grandfather laughed.

"Then let's us walk together for a ways and then I'll decide if I trust you for the truth."

Hotei laughed.

"That is a wise response, for why would one trust a complete and total stranger with information about his future. Come let's find a tea house and you can treat me to some cakes and tea."

Now Toga laughed. "Yes, let's go my dear iterant monk."

The two spent the day together and enjoyed their tea and cakes. At the end, Grandfather didn't want to know his future. He decided it would be more fun to be surprised by it. The monk liked his answer.

When Grandfather returned to his castle he called for his tanuki friend Hachi. Toga knew Hachi loved to wander and had great love for many of the things he and Hotei discussed so he told Hachi of Hotei and sent him with some coins, a bag, and a wooden walking stick for his comfort. Hachi searched for Hotei to deliver the gifts.

When Hachi met Hotei he knew he would never leave the monk's side. Deep inside he felt something drawing him. He needed to serve the monk. I suppose it was not unlike Uncle Jaken's feelings for your father.

**Inuyasha winked at Sesshomaru when he made that comment.**

**Sesshomaru did absolute nothing.**

**Inuyasha and the children laughed.**

The two became fast friends and wandered the Western Lands. Hotei did enjoy meat and fish but otherwise was thrifty and giving. Beings reported seeing a laughing man with a huge belly carrying a ceremonial fan and a large bag of riches over his shoulder. The supply of rice from his bag appeared never exhausted; there was always a sufficient to feed the hungry and so he was known to be generous. Children flocked to him.

Hachi told Toga that it was not unusual for someone to give him rice in the morning only for him to give it to another in need later that day. That's why there seemed to be an endless supply of rice from his bag. Hachi would tell Toga time and again how grateful Hotei was for the walking stick and the bag.

Toga asked why Hotei didn't purchase some fine robes so that he would be warm but the monk just laughed and said it would make it harder for the children to rub his fat belly for good luck.

Never had Hachi or Toga met just a happy content soul.

In the evenings the two friends would look to the heavens and tell stories about the stars. In later years there would be drawings of Hotei looking to the stars.

However as time progress the monk aged and neared his death. Hachi was nearly broken hearted as he sat with his friend. Hotei never frowned though. He smiled benevolently at Hachi and asked him one favor.

"Anything for you my friend," Hachi replied.

"This could be a very challenging favor, my dear Hachi. Please think it through before you agree."

Hachi nodded solemnly.

"I have only one regret. Once I'm gone there will be no one to laugh with the children. Could you… Would you…Are you able to continue in my stead? I know you are long lived and can transform. I only ask that you transform once a year at the New Year's. Smile, laugh, dance, remember the children. They need to have something to look forward to. Don't forget my large earlobes! They are my best asset! The monk laughed softly.

Hachi agreed, but said he could not take the name "Hotei"; instead he would be "Hotei-osho" because he honored his friend so much.

Hotei smiled and passed away peacefully.

Hachi buried his friend. He cried until his tear ducts ran dry and then he took the bag and stick with him back to the Western Castle and told Toga of his arrangement.

"So shall it be," Toga declared.

Several years later Toga made a royal decree that Hotei was to be included in the "Seven Gods of Good Fortune". Shortly after the decree, paintings and idols of Hotei-osho were circulated about Japan. It was even reported that one should rub Hotei's belly for good luck, a custom you may have seen even today.

**Bobby's mouth was wide open. **

**"Dad? Hachi? Hachi from your stories of the Shikon jewel? Hotei-osho is real?"**

**Inuyasha didn't say anything else because Sango started crying which might have been because he pinched her.**

**"Well, I've got to change Sango's diaper. Sesshomaru? Can you help me?" Inuyasha winked.**

**"Of course my love," Sesshomaru took his hand and pulled them up and walked them out of the rec room.**

**"Does that mean Hotei-osho is real?" Suzy asked Ryuu. "He can see from the back of his head. He knows if you've been bad or good."**

**Ryuu watched their parents leave the room.**

**"That's what that means." Ryuu confirmed.**

**"Woah!" whistled Bobby. "I need to finish my homework. Barbie, can you help me?"**

**Barbie got up and followed Bobby.**

**Yuki helped Ryuu take Suzy and Rin to their bedroom. But before he left he asked, "Hey anyone remember where the Hotei-osho idol is?"**

**Steven pointed to the holiday box they had been sorting through.**

**"Thanks man!"**

**Keiko hollered after him. "Leave it on the table so everyone can rub it!"**

**An affirmative was heard.**

**The following morning the children found the kitchen table full of gifts and rice dishes, plus a note addressed to the King of the Western Lands.**

**My dear King,**

**Enjoyed traveling with you last night. Reminded me of times with your father. See you again next year.**

**Love to you and yours,**

**Happy New Year!**

**-Happy Holidays Everyone!-**


	20. The Pub

Chap 20

Time: Right after the wedding Spring 2020

Place: The Pub on the Square in Castletown, Japan

Point of Reference: (chapter 13) Mama Higurashi visited the castle at Sesshomaru's invitation and Inuyasha was caught off guard. They are arguing so the kids went to the pub. (chapter 15) Barbie and Bobby talk to their older siblings about hiding their true identities

The Pub

When the party of nine white haired royals entered the pub, the locals looked them over, pausing their personal conversations briefly. Then they turned back to their drinks and drinking partners. The pub locals were used to a wide variety of patrons who visited for various reasons; birth, death and every event in between. All the Castletown denizens had known there had been a wedding at the castle in the last two weeks. Many new as well as old faces had dropped in to gossip and catch up on the news.

The pub had a long history of serving the beings of Castletown. It had been redecorated and redesigned numerous times through the years although the owners had been there from the beginning. The old man of the bar, a seven tailed fox strolled over to the Takahashi kids and greeted them warmly.

"I have a cove over there if you are looking for something somewhat private, Princess Keiko." The old man smiled. "I'm so happy you managed to get that boy to pop the question." Then looking over the crowd commented. "Can't tell you how many ginger ales that girl cried over."

"Stop it already," Embarrassed Keiko ducked her head into Steven's chest as her beautiful visage turned bright red.

Steven stepped up to the old man, a smirk on his face. "You don't say. Tell me more. I'm dying of curiosity." Steven glanced at his bride smiling mischievously.

Bobby spoke up before Steven could gloat too much.

"Let's just say it was a family effort. If Dad hadn't pushed him, and Keiko hadn't helped him form a question out of his verbal spaghetti..."

Barbie and Bobby started laughing as Steven turned red as well.

"Oh?! Tell me. I'm all ears!" With that comment several ear illusions popped out all over his head.

The fox owner walked the twins over to the bar and started pouring drinks with Steven and Keiko following closely interrupting and disrupting the story with the perspectives of their own. Laughter and cackling boomed from the old fox.

The remaining Takahashi siblings strolled to the bar slower as they looked around the room. On this side there was a semi private cove with a long table. In the main part of the pub there were several quaint two seated tables, a couple of bigger four seat tables, bar stools at the old bar, an air hockey table and pool table in the back and a shelf of board games.

"Hey Ryuu! Challenge you to a chess game?" Kenichi called out.

"Sure. I haven't schooled you in a few years. Had a chance to improve your game?" Ryuu teased.

"You are so on, Ryuu!" Kenichi grabbed the chess set.

Kenichi and Ryuu grabbed a convenient table and set up the board. Suzy was selected as referee.

Kyo looked around and started to challenge Yuki to an air hockey game. But Yuki wasn't near. Searching the bar for his twin he noticed she was already deep in conversation with two beavers and an otter demon.

'She doesn't know a stranger. She's so amazing,' Kyo sighed and slowly pulled up a chair to watch the chess game.

After a bit of chit-chat with their fox friend, Keiko pulled Steven to a picture on the wall and started whispering something in his ear. Steven listened carefully for a few seconds and then leaned back and roared in laughter. Bobby wandered over to eaves drop but Barbie grabbed him by the ear and dragged him toward the chess game.

"Give Lover Boy a break, would cha? Embarrass them again in 20 minutes or so. If it's a joke they can share they will. I understand Father and Dad would come here every so often before Keiko was born." Barbie released Bobby's ear and rubbed it affectionately.

"OOOh kay, but he's such an easy target." Bobby shrugged in defeat.

"Yeah. I know. Let's take some drinks to the chess table. Ryuu probably thrashed Kenichi by now and it'll be your turn to school Ryuu." Barbie offered an acceptable venue for Bobby's energy.

"You know it! I'll show him!" Bobby raced to the table and put down his challenge.

A tray of drinks later, Barbie arrived just as a smirking Bobby shouted "Check mate" to a shocked Ryuu.

Gathering the siblings to the semiprivate cove, Barbie passed out the drinks.

"Lemonade?"

"Hai," smiled Suzy.

"Demon Ale?"

"Hai," called out the male Takahashis.

"Sparkling Sake? Me," Barbie sat down the drink next to Bobby.

"Fuffu-something?" Barbie raised the glass and looked at it with a concerned expression.

"It's for me," Keiko stepped over and took it from her.

"What's that!" Barbie pointed at the whipped cream concoction.

"Just a drink named for me," Keiko raised her nose and brought the glass to her lips.

"Smelled like Ginger ale and whipped cream!" Barbie remarked.

The others laughed.

Keiko pouted cutely and muttered. "He remembered me and made it for me."

Steven grabbed her petite hand and pulled it to his heart.

"You don't ever have to cry about me again. I'm yours forever, my love."

He kissed her whip cream coated lips.

"Yum! You taste great!" Steven wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Keiko.

Kenichi shook his head.

"Does anyone else miss the "shy, tongue-tied, goof ball" that was our brother? I do." A cluck-cluck sound was heard from their oldest brother.

The siblings laughed. Steven crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Still here and still a goof ball, only now official married to my beautiful wife!"

Keiko and the women cooed.

Kenichi and the other men booed.

Another round of laughs went through the family.

When the giggles settled Kenichi raised his glass.

"What an awesome Wedding!"

"Hear! Hear!" echoed the siblings.

The conversation broke into groups as the siblings recapped wedding highlights. They all were thrilled to witness their parents vow renewals. When Ryuu asked Bobby what he was telling Barbie, Bobby winked at her and replied to him.

"I'll never tell".

Barbie blushed.

Kyo watched Barbie and Bobby interact and sighed. 'He's just too slick. I can never be like him.'

"I just loved those kimonos-Such lovely material and such a beauty pattern!" Keiko gushed. "And Suzy, you looked so cute!"

Suzy beamed. "I think you were really pretty, big sister."

Keiko's eyes glistened. "You need a big hug!" Keiko hugged Suzy, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you Suzy. I love you."

Keiko sat her back down and started back to Steven's side when Suzy called out.

"Big sister, Keiko? What did you think of Mrs. Higurashi?"

All the children stopped and turned to look at Suzy. Suzy looked at them and said simply, "I liked her. She smells nice."

They all nodded in agreement.

There was a lull in the conversation while many sipped from their glasses. From the castle their Dad's voice carried loud and strong.

Suzy tilted her head listening and then turned to Ryuu.

"Ryuu? Why was Daddy upset?" Suzy enquired innocently.

All eyes turned to Ryuu eager anticipating his response to Suzy.

Ryuu faced Suzy and made eye contact. This was important and he wanted to make sure she understood.

"Suzy, Daddy's human wife Kagome meant a lot to him. Daddy didn't want Kagome's mommy to think he didn't miss her. Kagome's mommy had to let her daughter leave and she never got to see her again. That's a big sacrifice and Daddy didn't want her to think he didn't appreciate it. So he wanted to talk privately before introducing her to all of us."

"Whoa. You mean Kagome never got to see her mommy again after marrying Daddy?" Suzy's pupils dilated. "That's really sad. I would miss Daddy and Father so much. Bet she cried a lot!"

"Yeah." Ryuu studied Suzy's face, but Suzy appeared content and had turned back to blowing bubbles in her lemonade.

Kenichi cut in, directing his comment to Ryuu.

"Father knew all about that though. He took all that into consideration when he went to fetch her. Father understands Dad. They have been together for a long time. They have shared many things and Father understood this too."

Ryuu stared at him, a look of disbelief on his face, mirroring closely one of their Dad's expressions.

"She was Dad's wife. She was his love, his heart. Kagome was special to Dad. She loved Dad before Father did."

Kenichi countered. His face was devoid of emotion and resembled their Father briefly.

"Regardless, Father is wise."

The artery on Ryuu's temple bulged. He ground his teeth.

"Get over yourself! Father can still make mistakes."

Quickly Steven stepped in and put a hand on Ryuu's chest and one on Kenichi's. His face was serious.

"Gentlemen! Stop! We came here so we would avoid the argument. If you want to hear the argument, go home!"

Then Steven started snickering.

"But I guarantee they will have a "happy ending" and you two won't!" Entertained by his comment Steven appeared pleased with himself as he made yet another sexual joke about their parents' active sex life.

"UGH! STEVEN!" Both Ryuu and Kenichi groaned.

Smiling from ear to ear Steven resembled the Cheshire cat.

"Come, Princess. Let's dance." Steven led his giggling bride to the small 6' x6' dance floor. They swayed and twirled.

'Breathtaking,' Kyo stared at his dancing siblings.

They danced several moments before Barbie and Bobby joined them.

"Dance with me too!" Suzy grabbed Ryuu's hand and bounced up and down.

"Of course, Your Highness," Ryuu bowed and took her small hand and walked her to the side of the dancing floor. He picked her up and rested her on his hip as he twirled the two of them around. Suzy giggled.

Steven had just dipped Keiko and pulled her to his chest when Ryuu and Suzy joined them on the dance floor. They both laughed at their little sister's squeals of joy.

"Hey that's my foot." Barbie mumbled to Bobby.

"Sorry, sis," Bobby murmured. "I promise to practice more if you'll always be my partner." His eyes widened as he watched his sister for her response.

But Barbie was watching Suzy and Ryuu and didn't notice Bobby's hopeful look.

"Of course, silly." Barbie smiled at Suzy and then turned her body so her back was to Bobby's chest.

Bobby smiled. 'Test proposal # three. More to try on her.' And with that he tightened his wrapped arms around her waist and swayed back and forth smiling giddily.

Several more dances followed.

Kenichi looked over his dancing siblings and noticed Kyo sitting by self.

"Why aren't you out there too?" Kenichi walked up to Kyo's side, beer in hand.

"Yuki's still talking to strangers." Kyo replied softly as he stared in his ale.

Kenichi grabbed his hand. "Come on then. Let's mix them up. You cut in on Steven and dance with him."

Mortified Kyo stuttered, "I can't do that."

Kenichi pressed. "Just look at his eyes and think its Dad."

Kenichi set his glass down with a determined thud and put his hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"You'd ask Dad. I know you would. I'll take Bobby. The girls will dance with each other. Trust me."

Kyo looked into his brother's eyes. In all their years, Kenichi had never lied to him or lead him wrong.

"Okay. After you, My Lord Brother." Kyo reluctantly stood.

Kenichi chuckled, grabbed Kyo's hand, and stepped lively out to the dance floor.

The subsequent dance after the mixing of dance partners had all the Takahashi siblings howling and chortling. Yuki even noticed and joined her family dragging her new friends into the fold. They were welcomed warmly and bought drinks for everyone. Turns out they had been guests at the wedding and were old friends of their parents. Captivated Kyo listened to the otter tell tales of riding the rapids through the castle town river and getting in trouble with Captain Kenichi. The beavers bragged of the Castletown water filtration system and kept the group amused with the time their father had pink hair because of a mix up in the cloth dying and water filtration stations.

Laughter abounded and so did the demon liquor.

Bobby noticed his tongue was looser than usual and commented to Steven.

"Demon liquor, little brother. It's a bit stronger than you've had in Canada. Better drink some water or you'll have a headache tomorrow."

Bobby gazed at Steven thoughtfully.

"You are a good doctor, Steven. I like your bedside manner. Maybe you can be my family's doctor when we're older." He tongue slurred a few words but his message was clear.

"It will be my honor. For now go get a round of water for everyone first, okay? That way we won't have to face the wrath of Dad."

Standing and swaying a bit, Bobby saluted and wandered off to the bar.

Barbie watched and chuckled.

"Steven, I'll keep him on task. You know he only teases you because he really looks up to you." Barbie smiled at Steven's surprised expression and waltzed after her older twin, grabbing him by the waist and allowing him to lean on her. Bobby whispered in her ear and she giggled her expression affectionate and tender.

When Bobby and Barbie brought the tray of water back and passed the glasses around the table, Ryuu commented.

"Thanks bro, sis. You two really are the smart ones. I needed a drink of water. I forgot how strong this castle ale is!"

Steven shook his head in disbelief. His advice and Bobby got credit for it.

Bobby caught Steven's eyes and started to open his mouth to say differently but Steven pulled an imaginary zipper across his lips.

Bobby stared at him and blinked.

Barbie squeezed Bobby's arm and leaned in front of him.

"Uhmm. Guys? How did you keep your demon nature a secret from your workplaces? Bobby and I are thinking it's time for us to take part time jobs. We figure we can do it online for quite a while but we were curious how you did it?"

That opened the opportunity for all their older siblings to tell their secrets and offer their advice. From changing names, and using makeup, to being their own children, the siblings espoused the problems and benefits of each technique. Bobby nodded and Barbie took notes on a bar napkin.

When that topic was worn out and the water was gone, Bobby went to the bar for a pitcher of water and a pitcher of ale.

Keiko danced another time with Steven and then whispered that she wanted to talk to Kenichi. Steven stepped away gracefully and watched while Keiko twirled and performed some solo dance moves. Clapping, he also vocalized his praise for her talent.

"Kenichi, take my place with my Princess, will you? Nature calls," Steven winked and watched as Kenichi walked to his bride and proffered a hand. Then he walked around the corner toward the restrooms.

"Hello little brother!" Keiko smiled as she took his hand.

"It's been a while, big sister." Kenichi laughed.

"I wanted to ask you about your love life." Keiko queried, her large eyes reflecting the dance room lights.

"I don't have one," Kenichi replied nonchalantly as he twirled her away and pulled her back to his side.

"I've seen how you look at Rin. I used to look at Steven the same way." Keiko tilted her head slightly as she watched his response.

"I love her just like I love all of you. She's funny and sweet and a breath of fresh air. I like being in her presence."

"I understand that. I just wanted to make sure you don't get a broken heart or suffer like I did," Keiko whispered in Kenichi's ear as she pulled in close to his chest.

"It all worked out for you two," Kenichi replied.

"But there was no guarantee," Keiko countered. "I'll always be here for you to talk to. Just be certain, Kenichi. There's no rush."

"Thank you. I hear your worries and appreciate your thoughtfulness. I'll keep it in mind. By the way, Suzy wants to dance with you. She's wanted to dance with you all night. I'm going to go get her. Don't leave."

Keiko bowed politely and watched as Kenichi walked back to the table and took Suzy from Ryuu's side.

Steven rubbed his mark to ask but Keiko only shrugged her shoulders briefly before smiling from ear to ear as she bend down to capture Suzy as she came running to the dance floor.

"Let's show those guys how the Takahashi girls can dance, okay Suzy?" Keiko reached a hand to Suzy's and the girls started twirling and leaping across the dance floor.

It was a slow night at the Pub. There were very few beings there so the dance floor belonged to the princesses. Even if it had been crowded the dance floor would have belonged to the princesses.

After a chorus or two the other two Takahashi females joined their sisters and started a line dance.

While the girls were dancing, the boys talked. When the music stopped there was a silence in the conversation too.

Suddenly Bobby startled. "Hey. Hear that? Dad stopped yelling. Let's give it another hour before we go back to the castle." The others nodded and the party continued.

Kyo sat back and listened as his alpha brothers laughed and told tales.

'I remember playing with Steven and Ryuu. It was so much fun.'

Ryuu noticed Kyo was being quiet and caught his attention.

"Hey Dude! A penny for your thoughts?"

"Just remembering playing mock sword battles in the castle garden. It was fun. Sometimes I wish we could be kids again." Kyo's attention was on the girls dancing.

"Whoop!" Ryuu's roar caught the others off guard and they all turned to him.

"Those were the days!" Ryuu patted Kyo on the back with great force knocking him forward and nearly off the chair, spilling his ale in the process.

"Oops, sorry Bro. You good?"

Kyo's light frame was not an equal match to the muscled large animal veterinarian. He coughed and straightened up.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm going to restroom to clean the ale off my shirt."

Kyo moped off around the corner and out of sight.

Kenichi frowned at Ryuu.

"Sometimes I wonder if you listened to Uncle Jaken's lessons. You know Kyo's a beta. He'll tell you he's good even when he's not. When we were young he just played with us as equals but as he aged he started offering deference to us. Bobby and Barbie and Suzy weren't around so he didn't get to test his control. He's had to figure it out by himself. We have to remember he is a beta male, surrounded by alphas. Go check on him, would you! And remember you are 100 pounds bigger so don't beat him up by accident, you big lug! "

Ryuu left the table and found his little brother leaned over the sink washing off his shirt and face.

"Hey Kyo, I'm sorry, bro. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Did I break anything? Do I need to get Steven to look you over?" Ryuu looked worried as he studied his brother.

Kyo looked up from his bent position over the sink. His tears had been washed away by the water so Ryuu didn't smell or see anything.

"Thanks, Ryuu. I'm good. My shirt is soaked though. I think it's time for me to go back to the castle. Yuki's telling flying stories to a new audience and she can talk for hours. I can take Suzy. I imagine she might be getting tired too."

Kyo was feeling pathetic and sorry for himself. Yuki hadn't talked to him once that night. Honestly he loved her stories but she was simply ignoring him. She hadn't danced with him once even when she joined the family and introduced her new friends. He didn't want to pout but he sure felt like it. Fresh air would help.

"Okay, Kyo. If that's what you want but I'll walk back with you and Suzy. I wanted to spend a little time with A-Un."

When they returned to the table they excused themselves and Suzy and walked back to the castle but not before reminding the others of Father's favorite saying—"Nothing good happens after midnight". The siblings all laughed.

As they walked through the square Suzy made Ryuu and Kyo stop by the statue of their parents.

"Tell me the story, Ryuu." Suzy begged.

So Ryuu told her the story again for the umpteenth time.

It was the first time Kyo had heard it in years though and he was mesmerized by his parents' story.

'They are so amazing. Why am I so ordinary.' He thought.

Ten minutes after Ryuu and Kyo left Yuki looked around.

"Where's Kyo?" she asked.

"Ryuu, Kyo, and Suzy went back to the castle. It's getting late for Suzy and Ryuu spilled ale on Kyo's shirt," Kenichi answered.

"Darn. We didn't get to dance." Yuki muttered.

"You were talking to Dad's friends all night," Steven commented.

"Yeah. Weren't they cool!"

Yuki pondered.

'Would Kyo have even wanted to dance with me?'


	21. A Bedtime story--the Magic Mirror

Chap 21

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I don't make any money from this.

Title: "Ever Us – A Slice of Life" Chap 21 The Magic Mirror Story

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Prompt: Bed time story time

Word Count:3053

Rated: T

Genre: Family/Adventure

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

Remarks: AU. From the "Ever Us" universe. Inucest. Yaoi. Inuyasha received a wonderful new book, "Stories for children from around the world"

_The Magic Mirror Story ~ Fairytale Bedtime Stories for Kids from _around the world _the European folktales section __Spanish/Portuguese folktale __adapted by Gayle Nightingale. Retrieved from the web 4 Feb 2020_

www. worldoftales dot com

**Scene: Work/Vacation in Spain** **at** **bedtime. ****Kyo's villa Balearic Islands**

**Cast: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kyo, Suzy, Rin, Sango, Kohaku**

**Year: Future-Bold case. **

Story-normal case

**"****Sesshomaru, we should have visited our kids' homes before now. Kyo has the best taste! Look at the photos and décor in this room. I'll have to ask him for some ideas for our home." **

**Inuyasha spun around absorbing the colors and textures that made up the living area. His face reflected his admiration for his son's tastes. The colors blended and made an appealing, relaxing atmosphere. The furniture was simple and elegant. Open on two sides to the kitchen and entrance way, and the veranda on the third, the one decorated wall bore photos. They were collages of family photos taken by Kyo, enlarged and mounted. The photos were intermixed with three dimensional items. The wall was clearly a testimony to familial love and the photographer's feelings.**

**Inuyasha studied the photos. All of them were professional. There was one photo of Yuki that was simply breathtaking. Inuyasha smiled.**

**"****I just didn't think about traveling, Inuyasha. We had our own practice. We were busy working. As I recall we were both surprised to hear about the demon medical school."**

**Kohaku started to cry, colic the cause. Sesshomaru added a bounce to his step. The newborn calmed some, intermittent cries echoed, each softer than the one before.**

**"****Remember when the invitation to teach arrived? We thought it was a prank."**

**Inuyasha nodded as he looked at his mate and infant. **

**"****But we had Kyo check it out when he went to his home in Europe. It was here on this island. It was real. We got an invitation to be guest instructors from the demon medical school for the year—maybe longer if we like it." **

**Sesshomaru spoke softly as he paced about the living room past the open door that lead to the veranda and back by his mate. He had been making this circuit, lightly bouncing Kohaku and burping him since Inuyasha passed him off twenty minutes previous. Both parents were quite the professionals dealing with colic. **

**Sesshomaru continued his circuit while Inuyasha resumed studying the photos.**

**Dinner was long over and the evening lights were pouring in through the open doors that lead to the veranda. The large infinite pool and moon beds glistened in the full moon light.**

**Sesshomaru continued. "I didn't think there were enough demons to have a medical school. But I'm delighted we can be here as guest instructors. We'll have to get our own villa. We don't want to put out our son."**

**Sesshomaru continued his pacing circuit, gently bouncing his son and lingering by the open doors to gaze at the moon. **

**"****Sesshomaru, Kyo wants us to live here. He told me he was a bit lonely now that he and Yuki are on different schedules. I'd like to feel it out. We can always look for something later."**

**Inuyasha peeked at Kohaku who was watching everything wide eyed. He was finally silent but still very awake.**

**"****Very well, I'll talk with him when he gets back from his errand. We should have warned him that the girls go through a lot of toiletries. Poor boy, home invaded by his parents, a newborn with colic, a toddler and two preteen girls! Toilet seats down from now on, son." Sesshomaru chuckled deep and low as he was amused by his observations.**

**Kohaku looked at his father, his ears twitching every direction as he drank in the sounds of his father and the environment. **

**Inuyasha marveled as he leaned on the door frame looking at the night sky. **

**"****This place is amazing. Outdoor covered cooking area, infinity pool, moon beds, an olive tree orchard, beaches nearby, plenty of open space, the Mediterranean Sea, perfect weather, only a few people, and privacy-it's just-Wow!" **

**"****Shhh-I finally got Kohaku to fall asleep." Sesshomaru smiled at the babe.**

**"****My precious boy," Inuyasha cooed. "Fear not. Colic doesn't last forever. We're going to protect you and make you strong and happy." He gazed lovingly at the sleeping face of his newborn, cradled in his husband's arms.**

**The babe sighed finally asleep.**

**Whispering Sesshomaru responded, "If we put the other kids to bed perhaps we can enjoy the veranda together in a more intimate way…"The whispering voice took on a huskier sound.**

**The inuhanyou's skin tingled at the intonation and innuendo.**

**"****Follow me!" He walked through the villa in search of Suzy, Rin, and Sango. He didn't have to go far when he found the preteens and their little sister studying his new fairytale book. Ryuu had found it while he was on a search for a griffin in England. The book was written in English. The illustrations were meticulously detailed, photorealistic even. Suzy was trying to read it to Rin and Sango, but English was her fourth language and she was struggling. Three silver haired beauties looked up to see their parents walk in the room.**

**"****Dada, Wead me, peaz?" Sango smiled as she opened her eyes wide and tilted her head to the side. Her soft triangles had turned to focus only on her daddy.**

**Inuyasha smiled. He turned and gave Sesshomaru a quick peck and then knelt near his girls.**

**"****Alright Sweetheart. Precious Lily, which one were you reading?" Inuyasha gazed lovingly at Suzy.**

**"****We're in Spain so I picked this one, Daddy. It says it's a Spanish/Portuguese folktale. Daddy, Ryuu bought this for you to read to us, right?"**

**Suzy poked at Rin as she asked. Rin turned to look at their parents.**

**Inuyasha's brow wrinkled as he scrutinized Suzy and Rin.**

**"****Yes, He did buy it for me. He suspected I would read it to you all. Why do you ask?"**

**But before he could finish, Suzy poked Rin again and raising her voice pronounced,**

**"****Told you so!"**

**Rin rolled her eyes. Then she put her hands on her hips.**

**"****Suzy! You are such a know-it-all!" **

**But before she could continue Suzy bellowed, "I am NOT!"**

**Rin wasn't fazed. She raised her voice too.**

**"****I wasn't arguing about that! You said he bought it for Daddy to read to YOU!"**

**Suzy flushed but before the argument could get out of hand Sesshomaru made a deep guttural sound. All three girls stared wide eyed at their Father. Quietly Sesshomaru spoke.**

**"****Your brother is asleep. I have half a mind to not let your Dad read to any of you. Am I understood?!" **

**Sesshomaru's tone was serious and dangerous.**

**Tears welled up in Sango's eyes. She had never heard that tone in her short life and it was scary.**

**Inuyasha reached for her and pulled her tight to her chest, a reassuring hug given. A quick glance to his husband to check his wishes and then he turned to Rin and Suzy.**

**Neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha were pleased with this turn of events. Suzy and Rin were best of friends. To see them fight over anything struck a note deep in their souls. Sesshomaru and he had come so far. They had done everything possible to teach their children to get along and not be like they were in their younger days. ****They wanted to ensure that animosity and hatred didn't happen to their progeny. Inuyasha had to nip this in the bud.**

**"****Make-up this moment or I will take the book and Sango and you will go to bed without a story." **

**The tearful girls responded immediately. Hugging each other they spoke simultaneously**

**"****I'm sorry Rin. I love you."**

**"****I'm sorry Suzy. I love you."**

**The girls hugged each other and turned to face their Dad.**

**"****We're sorry Daddy. We're sorry Father."**

**Sesshomaru stared down his nose at the duo and then turned to Inuyasha.**

**"****Your choice, my dear."**

**Inuyasha studied the story Suzy had pointed out.**

**"****Actually Sesshomaru, the story she picked has a good lesson." **

**"****Very well then, Girls, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed."**

**Suzy and Rin dashed to the bathroom, soundlessly, eyes down all the way.**

**Inuyasha stood pulling Sango up with him.**

**"****I'll help Sango." Then turning to the small pup he gently rubbed her crown between her ears. Sango looked up, pure admiration in her eyes.**

**"****Dada? Wead me? Peaz?"**

**"****Yes Sweetheart but let's brush your teeth first. What pajamas do you want?"**

**"****Flying kitty!" Sango cheered excitedly.**

**Soon the three girls were prepared and dressed appropriately for bedtime. All three were tucked into the king size bed and the shear mesh canopy was partially lowered. Inuyasha had told them it was bed for princesses. Sesshomaru rocked comfortably with Kohaku sleeping on his lap. Inuyasha stood at the foot of the bed. All eyes were on him. His audience was ready.**

**Or so he thought.**

**A noise and a call brought Kyo into the bedroom. Rushing and panting from being out of breath Kyo babbled.**

**"****I haven't missed it yet, have I? Ryuu said the new book was going to be great and we'd all love it. I want to hear too, Dad."**

**Kyo was carrying a mega pack of toilet paper as he rushed into the bedroom. He dropped the bundle and leaned over to catch his breath.**

**"****Have a seat, son. We were just getting ready to start."**

**Kyo sat on the mega pack and focused his attention on his Dad.**

**Sesshomaru noticed Rin start to speak. He moved his head from left to right several times as he pointed at Rin and then brought his finger back to his lips. Rin was going to say "I told you so," but upon seeing her Father's motion she shut her mouth and looked to her Daddy.**

**"****Once upon a time….**

It was told throughout the kingdom of Takahashi that Prince Inuyasha was ready to marry. He would marry the most worthy denizen of the land. First, the news was told to the court swordsmith Totosai, then it was told to the night watchmen, and then to all the old women who sold fruit and cloth at the market.

The court swordsmith Totosai told all his customers, who again told all their friends. The night watchmen shouted the news in such a loud voice, that all the young residents were woken up, thinking of the exciting news. In the day, the old women merchants constantly reminded the young citizens that Prince Inuyasha had decided to marry.

Everyone asked, "How will Prince Inuyasha choose a mate?" Totosai replied, "To find a worthy mate, I am afraid I will have great trouble."

"What, YOU?" they questioned. "What have YOU got to do with helping Prince Inuyasha find a mate?"

"I am Prince Inuyasha's closest advisor," he said. "And I have a magic mirror. If any citizen who is not pure of heart looks into my mirror, spots of their dishonest character will show in their reflection."

"Is looking into your mirror one of the conditions to marry Prince Inuyasha?" asked all.

"That is the only condition," replied Totosai, scratching his bald head.

"Is there a limit as to age?" they asked.

"Any citizen from 18 years upwards is eligible," said Totosai.

"Then you will have every inhabitant in Takahashi jumping at the chance to be royal consort!" the women shouted.

"This is true, but each citizen will have to gaze into the mirror with me by their side," he said.

The one condition for those who wanted to become Royal consort of Prince Inuyasha was shared throughout the land. Many laughed, but not one came forward to Totosai to have a look into the mirror.

Days and weeks went by. Prince Inuyasha was no closer to getting a mate. Some would try to convince their friends to go before the mirror, but none were brave enough to try.

Prince Inuyasha, you should know, was a very handsome man, and was well loved by all his subjects for his many virtues. Therefore it was very surprising that none of the lovely beings in the kingdom would at least try to become his mate.

Many excuses and explanations were given. Some were already engaged to be married. Others said they were too proud to enter Tōtōsai's shop. Still others told their friends that they had decided it would be better to stay single.

Every morning Prince Inuyasha would ask Totosai if anyone had come forward to look into the mirror, but the answer was always the same - that many watched Totosai's shop to see if others went inside, but none had been brave enough to come in themselves.

"Ah, My Beloved Takahashi!" said Prince Inuyasha. "Is there no one in this land who wants to be my mate? In other lands, kings have no trouble in finding a worthy companion to marry. Why is this happening to me?

"Totosai!" shouted Prince Inuyasha, "you shall get me a mate as bright as the day, as pure as dew, and as good as gold - one who will not be afraid to look into your magic mirror!"

"Your Majesty," replied Totosai, "There is one chance. There is a lonely shepherd who lives by himself far away on the mountainside. He may be brave enough to look in the magic mirror, but would you marry a man of such low birth?"

"Bid him to come," answered Prince Inuyasha. "Before my assembled court, let the shepherd look into the mirror after you have told him what may happen if he dares to look."

Soon Totosai had brought the young one to court. The whole kingdom filled the royal hall to see the man who was so brave and proud as to look into the magic mirror.

When the man entered the royal hall, he felt very shy from being surrounded by so many beautiful men and women. Prince Inuyasha was very pleased with his appearance, and received him kindly. The shepherd was equally pleased with his prince. In fact it was love at first sight. Prince Inuyasha reminded the shepherd that if he wanted to be his mate, he would have to gaze into the magic mirror. If he had done anything dishonest which would show a lack of virtue, the mirror would show as many dark spots on its surface as there might be in his past.

"Sire," replied the young man, "everyone makes mistakes, and I am no different. I've made mistakes with my flock. But they must forgive me because every day they let me take care of them all over again. If they think danger is coming, they come to me to protect them. I love my sheep and do my best for them. With all due respect, Sire, I never thought about becoming a royal consort. I always thought if I mated it would be because I was in love. But I am not afraid to look into that magic mirror."

Saying this, he walked up to the mirror and gazed into it, blushing slightly at the sight of his own reflection.

The court beings surrounded him. When they saw that the magic mirror showed no stains on its surface, they snatched it from him, passing the mirror back and forth from one noble to another. They shouted, "Look! There is no magic in this mirror - a trick has been played on us!"

But Prince Inuyasha said, "No nobles, you have only yourselves to thank. If you had been as confident in yourself as this young man, you too would not have been afraid to look into the mirror."

Prince Inuyasha turned to the shepherd. He gently reached for his hand.

"My dear shepherd, May I have your name?"

"Sesshomaru, My Prince. My name is Sesshomaru."

"Give this Prince the chance to win your heart," the prince bestowed a kiss on the proffered hand.

"My heart is yours," Sesshomaru responded and pulled himself into the Prince's arms. The two walked off into the private gardens to further discuss their future.

**Inuyasha shut the book. First he exchanged blown kisses with his husband then he looked at their children. Kohaku and Sango were sound asleep. Kyo sat on his seat, smiling happily. Rin and Suzy were still awake. Shortly Rin spoke.**

**"****Thank you Daddy." Then turning to Suzy she hugged her and muttered, "I love you Sister."**

**Suzy hugged Rin back.**

**"****I really am sorry Rin. I just wanted to think Ryuu bought it for me. I miss him."**

**Kyo perked up.**

**"****Ryuu drops by every so often, you guys. He told me he was going to try and catch a hydra in Greece sometime this year. But maybe we can hang out? I would love to get to hang out with you guys. We can teach Sango how to swim and stuff."**

**Suzy and Rin's eyes sparkled.**

**"****Really?" the tone expectant and joyful.**

**"****Really, truly," Kyo replied. "I bought this place with you guys in mind." Turning to their Father Kyo pleaded. "Father, please stay here."**

**Inuyasha smiled at his husband flashing his agreement.**

**Sesshomaru nodded. **

**"****So be it."**

**The girls squealed in joy.**

**Kohaku awoke and started crying.**

**Sango slept soundly.**

**Inuyasha looked at Kyo's surprised face. "Hope you're ready for it. You may be sorry."**

**However, Kyo didn't hear him. He was already planning all the things he wanted to do with his younger siblings. He didn't have to be alone. His family was going to be with him.**


	22. Griffin Dinner story with Ryuu

Chap 22 Griffin Dinner story by Ryuu

Scene: late afternoon at Kyo's villa Balearic Islands

Cast: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Ryuu, Kyo, Suzy, Rin, Sango, Kohaku

Year: Future shortly after chap 21.

"Kyo was right. Ryuu did drop by every so often. Although," Inuyasha paused as he stretched and popped his back, "seems it's a little more than "every so often". I'd call it weekly."

Inuyasha settled into a comfortable spot and reached up.

Sesshomaru smiled at Kohaku and then gently lowered him into his husband's arms. He stood there, transfixed as he watched twin triangles twitch and move. Gratitude, love, admiration, adoration all flashed through the dog demon's mind. Slowly with purposeful movement he reached to pat the infant between his ears.

"I can't thank you enough for allowing this," Sesshomaru gently touched the tip of Kohaku's left ear which flicked and rotated away from the inquisitive finger. "I know this happened because you allowed it. Two precious children with your beloved ears—have I told you today how much I adore you." Sesshomaru knelt at his love's side and gazed lovingly in his eyes.

Inuyasha beamed. "You have told me but don't let me stop you from telling me again."

Sesshomaru rose partial and leaned over the infant to kiss his mate. The kiss, however, was cut short.

Kohaku had grabbed the silver white silky strands that fell in front of him and yanked.

"Yip!" Sesshomaru backed up startled.

Kohaku babbled happily holding several silvery strands.

Initially Inuyasha was startled but quickly started laughing. Taking the situation in stride he led the hair thief to his breast. Kohaku latched on with gusto. Inuyasha smiled.

"They got their appetites from me too. That's something I've always been grateful for—I can feed them."

"Fascinating," Sesshomaru observed as he rubbed his head where the hair had come from. "You were saying something about Ryuu?"

"Oh yes. I have observed he has been visiting more frequently than Kyo originally said." Inuyasha settled back in his chair. "Not that I'm complaining. I love seeing our boy. Just curious what's up?"

"Why don't you ask him? It hasn't stopped you with the other kids," Sesshomaru had moved to a mirror and was examining the roots of his hair.

"Would you stop worrying! You aren't going bald! And even if you were, you'd be the sexiest bald dog demon on the planet!" Inuyasha didn't bother to cover his mirth of his husband's vanity.

Sesshomaru flipped around, hair spread in a fan. He walked back to Inuyasha's side.

"Watch him. His grip is stronger than any of the others. Wouldn't surprise me if he comes into his gifts faster than the others.

"Yes, sir!" came the smart answer, followed by a deep chuckle and a satisfied groan as Kohaku deflated the overfull milk bag. "Yes, this boy has my appetite."

The feeding and burping done, the men followed their noses outdoors to the covered shelter. Kohaku was set in a baby swing where he cooed happily. Kyo had the builders construct a covered shelter big enough to cover a large table and grill. He had found a downed tree that had wonderful character. He used the slab and made a table that could set 12 or more. Then thinking of his family he made an outdoor kitchen with wood burning oven and grill.

The infinity pool's surface was broken by splashes and flying balls as Kyo, Suzy, Sango, and Rin played and squealed in joy. Sango was sporting floaties with flying kitty motives and was closely watched by Kyo. He would toss a ball for Rin and Suzy who would chase it while he played gently with Sango. Inuyasha had told the boy he admired his skill with his younger siblings. Kyo just blushed.

Catching his husband's eye, Sesshomaru pulled off his shirt with style and flare. Winking at Inuyasha, he then turned to the pool occupants. "CANNON BALL!"

The accompanying splash and giggling filled the air. Inuyasha laughed as the dog demon surfaced; hair a mess. An evil smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha's eyes bulged.

"You wouldn't!"

An evil snigger and the great dog transformed to his smaller size and shook.

The water spread EVERYWHERE!

Kyo had seen the looks between his parents and had sheltered Sango from the brunt of the water. As he looked around at the aftermath he cried out, "Oh Father! I just cleaned those windows!" Kyo's shoulders slumped.

Rin and Suzy squealed. They loved seeing this playful side of their father and they immediately jumped on him. The ensuing water fight was one for the Takahashi family history books. Even Kyo joined them after Ryuu grabbed Sango.

With the majority of the family occupied, Inuyasha joined Ryuu at the grill. Ryuu had just finished testing the rice and stir frying the vegetables. Covering them and putting them to the side he licked his lips as he eyed the steaks. He liked his barely cooked, just like his Dad.

Ryuu idolized his Dad. He adored the puppy ears, the emotional responses, the hugs, laughs, bedtime stories and so much more. He also loved his Father but he adored his Dad. As children he watched Kenichi hero worship their Father. His child mind had told him then that Daddy need worshipped too and that was how it started. That memory was lost in the annuals of time but the hero worship continued and nothing had taken away from it. Ryuu loved animals. He also wanted to be like Inuyasha so he blended them and became a veterinarian. Every step of the way Inuyasha applauded him, patted him on the back, gave him accolades, and praised his endeavors. Ryuu smiled to himself. His parents were close and he could see them more often!

"What's cha smiling about, son?" Inuyasha had watched his son eye the steaks. "Don't get any ideas. I claim that one!" Inuyasha pointed at a big juicy chunk of meat.

Ryuu looked up. Biting his lip for not paying attention to his surroundings he laughed. "You got me. I'll have to choose that one then."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's my good boy! I'm pleased." He laughed as he reached up to ruffle Ryuu's shorter hair. Ryuu reflected.

The shorter hair cut happened years previous. Inuyasha had thrown a major fit and it had been a major issue until Ryuu had the chance to explain. He had to cut it after taking care of a baby phoenix. After that incident Ryuu had pointed out that it was practical given his choice of occupation. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at him for a while then Sesshomaru nodded.

"Very practical. Well done, son."

Ryuu had looked to Inuyasha for validation.

Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye. Then he made several faces as he cogitated the facts.

"It'll take me a little while to get used to it, but I agree with your logic."

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Earth to Ryuu. Come in Ryuu."

Ryuu blushed. "Sorry Dad. I was thinking about the first time you saw my short hair."

Inuyasha blushed. "Ryuu, I'm sorry I responded so poorly. You have the right to wear your hair anyway you want to. Forgive your Dad. Jumping to conclusions is one of my worse traits." Then laughing he added, "Ask your Father and Shippo. So embarrassing." The inuhanyou's ears were red.

"Hey! No picking on Daddy!" Sango pounded her little fists on her big brother's leg and dangerously close to his groin.

Ryuu put up his hands. "Okay, okay, Sango. No need to get all "demon slayer" on me. Ryuu turned to protect his groin.

Inuyasha bent down to look into Sango's eyes.

"Sweetheart. We don't hit our brothers in the groin. Thank you for defending me but no hitting there," Inuyasha pointed.

"But Wyuu was being mean to you…"

"What do you mean, Ryuu was being mean?"

Ryuu and Inuyasha's eyes opened incredibly wide as they noticed the entire family had gathered and was watching the interaction.

Inuyasha started laughing.

Ryuu was frozen in shock.

"Ryuu and I were talking when Sango misunderstood. Guess someone else jumps to conclusions too." Inuyasha smiled at Ryuu and then looked meaningfully at Sango. But this was all beyond the toddler's understanding and her puppy ears twitched back and forth in confusion.

Sesshomaru laughed and herded the family to the table. Suzy and Rin picked seats around Ryuu. Sango was left out.

"Come here Sweetheart," Sesshomaru motioned Sango to sit on his lap as he prepared her plate.

The steaks seared, the table set, and the food passed around the dinner conversation started.

"I miss Sissy and Bobby," Sango said as she looked at her vegetables.

Inuyasha missed the glance at her vegetables and commented, "They have work to do. Their think tank is busy, Sango."

Ryuu laughed. "I think Bobby eats her vegetables. Right, Sango?"

"Meanie!" Sango pouted and pushed her vegetables to the other side of her plate.

Kyo laughed. "Let me try Father."

Several minutes later the toddler had cleared the green vegetables from the plate and was making faces with Kyo.

"Huh?" Ryuu, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru stared.

"Just a trick I use on the plane. I've had lots of practice with solo travelers. You know, the children that travel without their parents. We have to feed them. Don't want their parents to think we starve them." Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

"You have got to teach me that trick!" Inuyasha muttered. "Wish we knew it two hundred years ago"

"I'm glad you didn't," Ryuu bit his lip as he shuttered. "I like meat."

The family laughed and dinner continued.

Kyo noticed the conversation was lulling and he was dying to hear about Ryuu's adventure in England so he asked. "Ryuu, tell us about your griffin adventure."

Ryuu smiled happy to oblige. He gazed at the faces around the table.

"Well, little brother, you know I've always liked animals and I can communicate with most. A-Un is my best friend. Anyway after I became a veterinarian I heard of some geeks on the internet who blog some crazy stories about legendary animals. I investigated the areas to determine if the stories were true. Sometime they are lies or hoaxes like Scotland's Nessie. Other times I capture and relocate the animal or demon. Then I make up a story and fake photos that the geeks post on internet. That gets the groupies off the track and the animal can be free. But the animals and I have a talk first. They have to know that humans can be dangerous and we have to hide our true natures for a while longer.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru had already put the "smart ones" think tank on that task but no one else knew. It was inevitable. Demons would someday be exposed to the humans. He needed to protect his family at all costs.

"Go ahead," he prompted Ryuu to continue his story.

"Well, I went to England to search for a griffin because one had been seen and posted on the internet. I needed to investigate, then save it and reunite it with its family. My research told me that griffins are attracted to gold. I took a chunk of gold with me to lure it. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was a hanyou, a golden headed hippogriff!"

Inu's eyes opened wide.

Sesshomaru leaned forward.

"It took a while but I convinced him I was a friend. I told him stories of Jinenji and Go, the golden eagle demon at the castle. I transformed and showed him my biggest dog demon size. I was a bit surprise. I've grown a lot since the last time we played Father."

"So have I," Sesshomaru winked. "You ready to wrestle?"

Inuyasha rubbed his mark. 'Not now, finish the story first.'

"Your Dad wants to hear more. Go ahead with your story. We'll wrestle later," he prompted Ryuu to continue his story.

"He was a beautiful hippogriff. Golden head of an eagle, big wings and a horse's torso. His father, a griffin, had been injured in a battle. He was resting when his Mom, a mare helped him.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other. They had heard a version of this story before.

"The mare returned to her owner's barn late. The Master was angry and whipped her. The next day she returned to the griffin anyway. When the griffin saw how damaged the mare was he was moved by her sacrifice for him. They made out and decided to run away. They were free for one half a day but the master caught up with them. "Monster!" he yelled and they fought."

"The hippogriff told me he remember the story from his mother. She described it as a "Big battle" that ended when his father and the farmer slayed each other. His mother always spoke warmly of his father. If his father hadn't been weakened from earlier blood loss the hippogriff was sure he would have won."

"His mom didn't know she was pregnant but when time came she delivered him. She lived a long life and hid them well. When she died the hippogriff was ostracized and cast out by others. Forced to fend for himself he inadvertently got caught on film. That's when I found him." Ryuu finished.

Inuyasha nodded as he accepted the story.

Sesshomaru internalized the story and as he recalled how he treated his brother he let slip a whisper soft whine.

Inuyasha rubbed his mark sending thoughts of comfort and reminders that all was in the past.

Ryuu continued his story unaware of his parents' exchange.

"I explained the situation to my new friend the hippogriff. I offered to escort him to a golden eagle demon sanctuary in the French Alps until I could find other griffins or hippogriffs. I explained these demons were different and accepted all. He was thrilled. We left that night. The Alps were breathtaking. He found a high spot and perched. So majestic! Looked like he belonged there."

"I didn't say anything but surrounded by protected golden eagles demons he will blend in and who knows maybe find romance or at least friendship. Maybe my phoenix friend will be interested in moving…."

Ryuu contemplated silently.

Suzy and Rin sighed.

Inuyasha didn't miss their response. 'Preteens and romance—a parent's nightmare'

Dishes washed, a wrestling match refereed, more swimming and plenty of time to watch his children Inuyasha was no closer to figuring out why Ryuu was visiting so often and he said so as he prepared for bed that evening. Inuyasha rotated his shoulders and neck, gyrated, turned and finally found a position in their bed and settled down.

Sesshomaru rolled back and watched the contortions.

"You done yet? I'm waiting for you to find a comfortable spot so I can," Sesshomaru observed his mate.

"I miss our bed. This one isn't quite right," Inuyasha sighed.

"Maybe you aren't tired enough…"

Xoxoxoxo


	23. A Day in the Life of Bobby

Chap 23  
**A Day in the Life of Bobby**

_AN—__I shall attempt a "day in the life of" chapter for all the children. After I finish that our future epic should have all the pieces in place. Stay with me and my Ever Us family._

Date: 2024

It was a beautiful spring day in British Columbia. Bobby sat at his desk looking out the window, enjoying the mountains. After allowing himself some meditation time he started reviewing his to do list. There was a book he wanted to read, a math problem he needed to solve for the think tank, a video game he wanted to level up on, and the "Question" problem he had been working on for the last four years. He browsed the list and stared at the "Question". Now was as good a time as any to think about it.

'If I'm so smart why is this problem so challenging? I mean she's just my sister. I've known her all my life. How hard is it to tell her how I feel?'

Bobby rolled his chair back and leaned back in it raising his feet to the desk and gently rocking.

'We've been dating since the J-Pop concert. It's been exhilarating to know this side of her. We've shared dreams, plans, and career goals. I know she likes me. I'm positive she'll say yes. I just need to find the perfect way to propose. It has to be perfect.'

He smiled as he thought of Barbie and how much he loved her.

'I've got to do my best. She is my better half. I remember the night Steven proposed to Keiko like it was yesterday.'

He closed his eyes as he thought back to that evening.

_Flashback._

They were sitting at the dinner table in Canada. Father was at the head of the table. Dad was to his right. Dolly was lying at Father's left side. Keiko sat next to Father. Steven was next to her. Then it was him and Barbie, and Suzy.

Wow.

The table was so small then without Rin and the others.

Bobby allowed his mind to wander as he appreciated the joy and happiness Rin had added to their lives.

Dad had told them that morning that Steven was going to confess his love after dinner that night. Suzy, Barbie and he were more than happy to help. Dad stressed it was to be special so they needed to behave.

That evening's meal was amazing. Dad had really gone all out. From Bobby's place at the time he could see Steven getting more and more nervous and Dad's smile grow even bigger. Keiko had to know that something was up. Then Father volunteered to assist Dad by doing the dishes.'

Crazy!

Father?- do the dishes?!

Bobby palmed his face.

It must have been snowing in the netherworld!

Once glance at each other and he and Barbie had jumped in to help. As they walked to the sink they both heard Suzy tell everybody that she had to feed Dolly.

Silly.

Everyone could see that Dolly had food in her bowl and water in her dish.

Was Keiko that clueless to believe Suzy?!

Bobby would have to ask her some time.

Bobby had started filling the dishwasher as Barbie passed him the rinsed dishes when Dad had commented about having to supervise to make sure they were doing the dishes correctly. Bobby was going to complain about that when Father had said he had "heard that, Hanyou".

Barbie's eyes opened wide.

Bobby's jaw had dropped.

Both thought—'Did Father just insult Dad?'

But Suzy went straight to her Daddy's side and stared at their Father. She didn't hesitate in telling Father that name calling wasn't nice.

Father took one look at Dad and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

Bobby and Barbie snorted and guffawed at their little sister's audacity. She would always be "Daddy's great defender". Soon there was enough noise in the kitchen that Steven had to take Keiko to the living area.

Bobby had wondered when his big brother was ever going to propose. It was ridiculous really. Everyone in the family knew Keiko loved Steven and Steven loved Keiko. You didn't have to wear corrective lens to see the chemistry between them. But Steven was such a goof around the Princess, it was crazy. He had shared that observation more than once with Barbie and she had agreed but then that night after Steven finally asked Keiko, Bobby had to say "I could have done that better".

Grief.

'Me and my big mouth!'

Well, it was really Barbie's response that stuck in his head.

"I hope so."

Talk about adding pressure to an already challenging event.

Bobby opened his eyes and dropped his feet to the ground.

What proposal would be good enough?

'I've been practicing on her since then. I tried at the J-Pop concert. But the volume was maxed and I couldn't hear myself. Still I blushed. It felt amazing saying it out loud. Barbie, I love you. Be mine. Of course that sounds like a candy valentine. Maybe she didn't believe me. We weren't that old, only one hundred something.'

Bobby ran his hand through his hair. 'For such an intelligent, straightforward, confident guy you are sure being a wuss. But it has to be perfect! I tried when we walked down the aisle at Keiko and Steven's wedding. That went well. But she didn't say anything. Maybe I wasn't direct enough.' Then he had a second thought. 'She did kiss my cheek. It tingled for weeks.' He rubbed his cheek gently, the memory still active.

Bobby leaned back again this time keeping his feet on the floor. He resumed rocking.

'The time on the dance floor at the Castletown pub the proposal was purposely vague. She was so perfect in my arms. I want to dance with her forever.'

Bobby took a deep breath and his mind supplied the sweet scent of his love. He rocked and savored the smell. It smelled so strong and fresh. Oh, how he loved that smell.

'I'm fairly sure I asked her at the pub when we went to get water. Her arm had wrapped around my waist and she guided me to lean on her. I leaned in told her that I loved her. She smiled and giggled. Kami, I need her! She completes me.'

Bobby extended his neck and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'I told her we looked perfect together when we took that photo, just like a married couple. And she just nodded.'

Exasperated Bobby uttered out loud,

"Barbie, what do I have to say to tell you I love you and want to be with you forever?"

"That would work."

Bobby jumped up and turned around to see his sister smiling at him.

"I've been here for a few minutes. I was going to interrupt you but you looked like you were really concentrating. So I waited. I figured when you took a deep breath you'd realize I was here."

Bobby was still speechless, but Barbie walked to his side and looked up into his mustard eyes

"I've been waiting. All of your practice proposals were perfect but you didn't seem sure of yourself so I've been waiting." She brought a hand up to Bobby's cheek and gently caressed it. "I love you. We belong together. Let's go get Dad and Father's permission, okay? Then we can be together forever."

"Wait," Bobby stuttered. "Did you just say yes?"

Barbie backed up and twirled as she danced nimbly out the bedroom door and raced toward their parents' office, Bobby chasing right behind.


	24. A Very Private & Special Delivery

Chap 24 Sango's Birth-A Very Private and Special Delivery

Date: prior to Christmas/New Years 2046

"Would you consider allowing Steven in the birthing room for Sango's delivery?"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha's indignant voice boomed through the house.

Frightened by the noise, Dolly scrambled to the rec room and hid in the corner under her dog bed.

Any other life forms in the house ran to the rec room and were suddenly engrossed in a movie that was playing at a louder than normal volume.

"You know I hate to repeat myself and I know you have excellent hearing." Sesshomaru sighed. "I asked you if you would consider allowing Steven in the birthing room when I deliver Sango. Steven wants to deliver all of his children just like I have delivered all ours. Frankly I think it's a tremendous idea. As I watched you labor, I realized just how much you were going through for us. I've told you this before but it never gets old. You are brave, courageous, beautiful, amazing, and strong. I am again standing in your shadow. Just about the time I think we are on equal standing you soar past me again."

Sesshomaru made a move to caress his mate, but Inuyasha batted his hand away.

"You would let someone else see my raphe—Are you nuts! You are the only being since Kagome to see it and you will be the last. No one sees my body but you! Oh, **And** I will repeat myself over and over again for as long as it takes!"

Deciding he couldn't beat Inuyasha's current state of mind with logic, Sesshomaru upped his game to flowery and emotional words.

"Steven predicted you would have reservations so he approached me about it. I told him you would consider it precisely because it was for family. He's been a physician for at least 30 human years! Thanks to you, my amazing mate, he is exceptionally skilled and has phenomenal bedside manner."

"Well, that's all the more reason he doesn't need to be there. He is an old pro now." Inuyasha said defiantly with crossed arms resting on baby bump.

Undeterred and holding a final emotional card, Sesshomaru said, "I know you've been sharing pregnancy stories with Keiko. Did you notice how scared she is? You're the old pro now but it is her first pregnancy. You remember all the things we went through."

Sesshomaru stared at his lover, his mind waxing nostalgically of memories of Inuyasha's pregnancy with Keiko.

Inuyasha remained silent. Gradually he relaxed his arms in acceptance and they fell to his side.

"Inuyasha, there are very few male pregnancies these days. Steven needs this skill. It's cannot die with me."

Inuyasha flopped in a soft chair and rubbed his belly.

"I—I-I - Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's resistance was lowering as he thought of Nana and his first pregnancy. It had been nice sharing pregnancy tips with Keiko. He told Keiko a little too much information early on in her pregnancy and it made her queasy. He didn't realize how little she knew. 'We were just talking about pregnancy and I started talking about something and when I looked at her and she was pale and sweaty. If I could help her…'

Turning to look directly in his brother's eyes he stuttered.

"You - You'll be in control, right?"

Recognizing the significance of this moment Sesshomaru responded quickly.

"Absolutely."

"Then- okay." The beautiful triangles drooped into the luscious hair.

Sesshomaru scooped his mate up in his arms. "I'll give you a treat for that," winking suggestively Sesshomaru phased the couple to the bedroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxxxxooooxxoooooh!

A couple of days later, Inuyasha felt the familiar twinge of labor. Convinced it was early still, he plodded on with his duties around the home. In the middle of the laundry room while sorting clothes, his water broke. Realizing that Sango was coming he rubbed his mark to let his spouse know.

Steven and Keiko were visiting their father at the clinic when Sesshomaru got the message.

"Children, she is on her way."

All three dashed out and were at the family home in moments.

Inuyasha had taken time to clean up the laundry room and had even started a load of clothes soaked in amniotic fluid when the three dashed in.

"I was so sure we had more time. I have had very mild cramps. But Sesshomaru, mate, I believe she is crowning." Inuyasha said, moving to the master bedroom.

"Let us look." Sesshomaru said as he assumed the catcher's position, pulling Steven down behind him.

There in front of him, Sesshomaru saw a crowning head complete with a twitching triangle.

The great dog demon stopped moving.

Steven stepped closer to see why his father had frozen. Seeing the triangle, he froze as well.

Keiko stepped up to her mate to see what was going on. She started crying. Breaking the spell, Steven turned to comfort her, pulling her into his arms.

Inuyasha looked at the threesome. His face bunched up and he took a deep breath to chew out Sesshomaru.

"I told you this was bad idea! Bast—WAIT! I've got to push but you are not off the hook!"

Sesshomaru raised his head to look at this mate, tears running down his cheeks. "Inuyasha - I love you!" his voice catching in his throat, unable to continue. His face contorted as he tried to get his emotions under control.

To Inuyasha it looked as though he was grimacing in pain or deeply concerned. What was wrong?

"WHAT!" Inuyasha managed to get out just before he pushed again. As soon as the urge had passed and he had regained his breath, he asked now with sympathy in his voice. "What? Come on. Tell me. What? Is she okay? Oh, no. The cord is wrapped around her neck, isn't it? Get Tenseiga! Now! I can't lose her now that she's here." But the urge returned and he had to bear down again.

Keiko continued to sob in Steven's arms. "It's not fair. It's not fair."

"Hush now my love." Steven cooed.

Hearing her concern and only being able see her beautiful face scrunched up in tears, a worried Inuyasha said "Sesshomaru, take care of Keiko. I can labor this. Just a couple more pushes."

But Sesshomaru didn't move or speak. With one hand on the perineum and one on the baby he continued to monitor the delivery.

"Kami! Someone! Talk to me! What is happening? Why are you crying? Keiko, Baby-Daddy's okay. Father can fix it. You will be okay. Don't worry." Then Inuyasha took a big deep breath and pushed.

Seconds later a loud cry echoed through the bedroom.

Startled the inuhanyou looked at the threesome, his ears perked.

"Somebody better talk now!"

An earthshaking smile covered Sesshomaru face. He lifted Sango and faced her toward Inuyasha. Barely finding his voice he breathed out,

"My love, meet our Sango."

Two sets of ears twitched as Inuyasha and Sango saw each other for the first time.

Regaining her voice Keiko whispered, "I'm so jealous. I wanted Daddy's ears!"

Steven cradled his wife to his side and smiled joyfully. "I'm glad someone got them. We all love your ears, Dad."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Reaching out, Inuyasha said, "Hello Sango. Welcome to our family," with a single tear of joy trickling down his cheek. "Can someone move the clothes to the dryer?"


	25. It's About Time!

Chap 25 "It's About Time!"

Date: When Capt. Kenichi visited Canada in Spring 2020 and Summer 2020

_AN—Special thanks to Nikki for proofreading and editing._

"There was one more thing, Lord Sesshomaru. I almost hate to bring it up but I've been around you long enough to know you'd rather nip things in the bud than let them fester."

"You have my attention."

"No one contests that Lord Jaken's word is yours. But there are some rumbling amongst the advisors as to who is second to Lord Jaken. They insinuate that they are even more important to you than Lord Jaken."

Sesshomaru listened. He was not one to jump to conclusions. He ran through the advisors in his mind. Two stuck out.

"I assume you do not wish to name them?"

"Yes, my Lord. I do not like to point fingers. Although I promise you it is not Jinenji or I. We are quite content with our positions in the court."

"Very well. I am pleased with your answer. I shall look into it. Enjoy your time with your future mate."

Captain Kenichi startled. "What makes you say that, Milord?"

"I simply meant for you to have fun," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and examined the Captain of his guard.

"No, sir. I understood that. I meant 'future mate'"

"Why, I would think that's obvious. You flew all the way to Canada to spend time with her. You have spent 29 days with her. If you did not like her you would have stopped spending time with her. Inuyasha has repetitively told me that the lady is enamored with you and I can see that you are enchanted with her. If you are not considering mating why would you lead her on? You aren't that kind of demon."

When stated so matter-of-factly, Capt. Kenichi was forced to think. 'What was he waiting for? He was bewitched by her beauty, captivated by her charm, dare he say it—in love! Kenichi was in love.'

Dumbstruck he stared at his King.

"My, oh my. You have it bad. You have my blessing to mate your beloved. Get to it Captain!" Sesshomaru turned and walked away, a grin on his face. "I have some work to do."

Sesshomaru returned to his office and jotted off an email to Jaken asking if they had ever appointed the advisors in writing or if it was just by his hand. When he received a lengthy response he scanned it for the bottom line. No he had not appointed anyone save Jinenji in writing.

Sesshomaru began crafting two appointment letters that day. The first would be for Lord Protector. No one but Capt. Kenichi would be second to Jaken. Sesshomaru reflected on the young Blood hound demon. He had come a long way from the near feral teenage demon named Shippeitaro to the proud Captain of the Guard. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Kenichi was actually younger than Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha's early lack of maturation was no one's fault but mine,' he pondered.

Sesshomaru appreciated the depth of Inuyasha and Kenichi's friendship. They had only met once. Then years later Kenichi searched Inuyasha out. What devotion and loyalty! Sesshomaru reflected. His brother was able to create the strongest and the deepest of bonds between beings. Perhaps that was from his human half. Beings had followed his father but that was because of his strength, wasn't it? Sesshomaru deliberated on that thought a bit longer.

Regardless Sesshomaru understood the value of loyalty and friendship now thanks to his baby brother and their beautiful family. Sesshomaru spare a single second to think of his mother. 'I didn't get any of that from her.' His mind quickly changed gears to think of Jinenji.

'The second appointment letter would officially recognize Jinenji as the Royal Physician. This one was well over due. I would not have become the physician I am if it weren't for the gentle giant. I cannot possibly pay Jinenji enough for the opportunities he gave me. If he hadn't introduced me to Nana—my learning would never have gotten started. I miss all those late night library discussions-such fond memories. They were my medical school memories like the ones Steven talks about. I understand my boy. Spending time together discussing such maters-Good memories.'

He finished the letters and sent them to Jaken. Then he searched out his mate and children.

Of course he would share them with Inuyasha in time.

But as life flew by he forgot to mention it.

Spring turned to summer.

One evening while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were working quietly in their home office, an email popped into Inuyasha's preview screen with the words, "It's about time!" as the subject line. Curious as to the content of the email Inuyasha posed his finger to open it.

"Hey! Be careful! That may be spam. Do you even recognize the email address?" Sesshomaru snorted. He had gone over email protocol multiple times with Inuyasha. Although he was the elder of the two, Sesshomaru took to technology easier and quicker. After having to restore their entire home network from backup after the last computer virus debacle, Sesshomaru was keeping a closer watch on his family's internet use, specifically his precious baby brother.

"Umm? Good question. Let me click on it."

Before Sesshomaru could grab the mouse from his mate, Inuyasha had clicked on the email address.

It read CakeDemon at castletown dot jp

"HEY! It's Nikki!" Inuyasha nearly bounced in his seat from his excitement.

Suzy and Dolly had just been walking by when she heard Nikki's name so they popped into the office.

"Dad? Did you say Ms. Nikki?"

"Yeah. I think I just got an email from Nikki! Isn't that cool?"

"YAY! THE CAKE LADY! Can I listen as you read it?" Suzy beamed as she looked up at Inuyasha. Dolly walked to Sesshomaru's side and sat down. She looked up at the alpha in a similar way. Sesshomaru regarded the two, shook his head and returned to his desk.

Inuyasha opened the email and started reading.

_My dearest Prince—(I'm still mad about that Inuyasha! Don't think that subject is settled, young man!)_

_I have good news! After three months of living here in Castletown Captain Kenichi has finally popped the question. I have to tell you all about it!_

_I moved to Castletown for myself and my kids more than anything else (Okay! Capt. Kenichi had a lot to do with it). Still, it is such a joy to be open with my demon nature. I was getting tired of hiding my true nature from the humans, worrying about prejudice and segregation. Castletown is such a wonderful place. The King should be proud of his kingdom_.

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru. Although his fingers were still on the keyboard they had paused. Inuyasha knew his mate heard the compliment and smiled as he continued to read the email.

_I settled into a lovely three bedroom dwelling not far from the center of the old town. After checking with my friend, the local baker, I opened my cake business. The baker was willing to hire me but I like being my own boss. I assured him that I wasn't going to take away business from him but he told me he wanted me to take the sweet business and that he would gladly give it to me. He seemed really impressed with Keiko's cake, particularly Sesshomaru's strawberry layer._

Sesshomaru had sat back in his chair and was sipping his tea. A fleeting memory of the strawberry cake from the wedding had him salivating. A soft "hmmm" slipped from his lips.

_So it took about a month but I opened the "Cake Demon" shop in Castletown. Business started briskly. I had many visitors who just want to see what I was all about. Since then business has been more even. I occasionally get a catering gig but most of the time it's a steady business. My kids helped for a while but then some locals asked to be hired and after I tested them out I've been pleased with their work._

_Kenichi made a point of coming by daily for tea with me and checking on me every evening at closing but the big nitwit didn't move any other advances. Talk about feeling unsecure of myself. I am ONE HOT MOMMA and that dork just didn't appreciate me. _

_I started focusing on getting involved in the community. I met Jinenji and we got into a very interesting discussion on herbs and cooking with them. He is concerned that the climate is impacting their growth and has been trying to preserve them. He is worried that by preserving them they will lose some of their healing ability. I have been trying recipes with him. So far nothing too impressive but I'm not quitting._

_The other interesting thing I did was get involved with the school and the meals. My youngest still had a year or so left in high school. He came home the first day and told me about all the fried foods the cafeteria served. I was not impressed. After a week of hearing about the poor nutritional meals I started packing his lunch. I brought it up with Jinenji and he was surprised. He told me that he would look into it. Then he asked if I would consider being involved with the health and nutritional committee for the school. I jumped at the opportunity._

_That's how I got introduced to the town pub. The committee meets there. I met the owner and we hit it off. That seven tail fox owner is such a smooth operator. He regaled me with a number of wonderful stories of you and your pack. We laughed until we cried._

_Apparently at the same time I was getting involved in the community Kenichi was asking dating advice from Usagi! Ha! Ha! The son had to teach his dad. Too funny. Usagi had seen me talking with the pub owner and used that to prod his dad on. He said something like the lady's going to regret trading her friendship with Inuyasha with a "nothing-ship" to you. Then he added that he had heard someone at the pub talking about asking her out. A lie I assure you but it was the impetus Kenichi needed._

_Well, that's all it took._

_That very night he marched into my business. The conversation was so funny I have to repeat it for you._

_Who was it that you were talking to?_

_Who was who? _

_Don't play dumb with me, woman! I demand to know who that male in the pub was, and WHAT he said to you!_

_Male in the pub? Are you talking about the owner? Nothing. He just asked me a couple of quest-..._

_I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT! I turn my back for one minute, and you're flirting with other men! Damn it woman!_

_Now, wait, Kenichi. I can expla _

_There is NOTHING to explain! I won't allow it! _

_You won't allow what?! _

_I will NOT allow you to go traipsing off with some ignorant cur! _

_Now see here you over grown Bassett hound! I neither flirted, nor was I traipsing around with anyone anywhere! _

_Oh no? Then what would you call it?! I know what I know, Nikki! You are mine! MINE! AND, I will be damned if I'm gonna lose you to some low rate beer swiller! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!_

_You...you what?_

_I love you woman, and I want YOU to be my mate!_

_Well, you guessed the rest. Say hello to the proud wife of the Captain of the Castletown Guard!_

Inuyasha leaned back and laughed.

"Oh man! I have to tease Kenichi!"

Sesshomaru nodded knowingly. "I gave him my permission to mate her just before he left here. I'll have to find out if the castle security is as untimely. Three months to get the job done—that's embarrassing for leadership at the castle. I had hoped the Lord Protector was a little more judicious."

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru. Then he flew into his mate's arms and smothered him in kisses.

While her parents were making out Suzy got in her dad's chair and read the rest of the email.

_Well, that's the good news. Jaken tells me he's going to visit you soon with some paperwork. I'll send some treats with him. What would you like? Love Nikki._

Suzy glanced at her parents and then back to the computer. 'I'll just answer for them.'

Hi Ms. Nikki, Daddy is kissing Father so I'll answer if it's okay. Father loves anything strawberry. He really liked your cake. The rest of us love your Blonde Brownies. So Good! Thank you bunches. I miss your cake a lot but we all miss you lots more. I'm happy you are happy. :) Love Suzy

Suzy hit the send button and slipped out of the office.

Two days later Uncle Jaken arrived with several boxes of goods. Suzy ran to him and welcomed him warmly.

"Hi Uncle Jaken! I'm happy to see you. Do you have it?!" Suzy bounced excitedly, hugging her uncle.

Uncle Jaken basked in the adoration from the cute little curly haired pup.

"Right here," Jaken pointed to the boxes surrounding him.

"Yay!" Suzy started to grab for a box but a striped hand blocked her.

"Jaken."

"Yes, My Lord." Jaken bowed.

"Welcome," Inuyasha slipped between them and offered the old imp a million dollar smile. "I trust your flight was safe. Let me help you to your room. Can I carry your boxes?"

"They are for you. Nikki sent your order with me."

"What order?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru asked at the same time.

"Mine," chirped Suzy.

The inu parents looked at each other puzzled. Inuyasha bent down to look at her in the eye. "What order, My graceful Lily?"

"The one at the end of Ms. Nikki's email. Since Uncle Jaken was coming she asked what we would like her to send. I asked her to send strawberry anything for Father and Blonde Brownies for the rest of us. That's all." Suzy's curls bounced as she answered her Daddy's question.

Uncle Jaken nodded. "Nikki was impressed with your request, Suzy. The other boxes are gifts from her for all of you. And Captain Kenichi wanted me to tell Lord Sesshomaru that he had completed his mission."

"You can tell him – Well done Lord Protector."

Jaken nodded. "It will bring me great pleasure, Milord."


	26. Ryuu's adventure in Greece

Ever Us – A Slice of Life Ryuu in Greece

word count 3353

Time/date: 2080

Location: Ibiza

Cast: Kyo babysitting Sango, Kohaku, Rin and Suzy. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru teaching at the Demon Medical School. Ryuu rescuing a very special dragon in Greece. Yuki flying the Cyprus- Madrid flight

Ryuu liked his nomadic style of life. He enjoyed wandering from sanctuary to sanctuary, sleeping outdoors, eating off the land; this was his idea of a perfect life. He checked in with his social media connection every other day, checking for rumors and phantastical stories. And now he got more opportunities to visit his parents and kid sisters at Kyo's place.

Life was good. He was in no hurry and chatted happily with all his animal friends.

The weather was warmer these days. He had stopped carrying a coat. It was just too hot. The mosquitos were annoying too. Sometimes he just wanted to snap at them and flip his tail.

'Yet another symptom of climate change. What a pain!'

Ryuu found a mountain spring and splashed in it in his smaller dog demon size. Ryuu changed into his dog form more often than any of his siblings, but he was multiple times more careful. The other animals related to his dog form the most. Then he would transform to his human form to tend to them. He made a point of telling them prior to transforming. The first time he transformed it caused a stampede, so he made sure he explained it thoroughly now.

After a nice cold water splash Ryuu started at his muzzle and quaked to his tail. Water flew everywhere. Content that he had dried sufficiently he switched back to his humanoid form and continued his exploration of the Greek country side.

As he neared the city Myloi, he heard a muffled cry. Ears perked he searched for the source of the sound. It smelled dusty yet there had been water there once. Ryuu walked carefully over the ground toward the cry. Just as he closed in on the sound he noticed a crack in the ground. Bending down on one knee he looked into the foot wide crack. At the bottom of the crack he though he saw movement.

Ryuu started to stand but the ground collapsed on him and he slid down ten feet, the tunnel collapsing around him. Looking around he saw he was in an underground cave. He tried to stand but realized the tallest open part of the cave was about five feet high. He searched for the way he had fallen in. Light trickled in a crack.

'Will I be able to change into a big dog and break through without the cave collapsing and suffocating me? Maybe I should turn on my cell phone light and look around."

Ryuu grabbed his cell from his pocket and turned it on. He flashed it around the cavern. It was five feet tall but much wider. Ryuu got on his knees and changed to his smaller dog size.

'Wasted bath,' he snarled.

A cry answered the snarl.

Ryuu made a 360 degree turn searching for the source of the sound.

Far in the corner trapped under some rubble lay a miniature dragon's head. From the dragon's neck down the beast was trapped. Ryuu couldn't see the whole dragon but if the size of the head was any clue the dragon was only two feet long.

Ryuu walked to the dragon but as he got closer he had to crawl on his belly. As he approached the dragon he attempted to communicate with it. It took a little while as the dragon had an ancient accent Ryuu hadn't heard before. Most animals spoke in ancient dialects but this might be one of the oldest Ryuu had heard.

Finally in front of the dragon Ryuu reached out with a paw while explaining that he was here to rescue it. The dragon sniffled. It wanted to be rescued but humans had hurt in in the past and it was truly scared.

Ryuu stopped and asked the dragon to tell him of the last time it had been on the surface of the Earth.

"It has been a very long time. I would not know how to tell you," the dragon replied.

"I understand. My family is long lived as well. I am 272 years old but my father is over one thousand. We are shiro inu dog demons from Japan. Have you heard of Japan?"

"No. I only know of the world around Our Sea."

Ryuu reflected. 'The ancient Greeks' call the Mediterranean "Our Sea" He spoke to the dragon. "I believe you are from the ancient Greek civilization. They call the Mediterranean "Our Sea."

"Mediterranean?"

"Yes. Our Sea"

"Mediterranean. That is my sea.

The dragon seemed at ease now that Ryuu had something in common with him.

"I am called Ryuu. That means Dragon spirit in Japanese. I have many dragon friends. May I have your name?"

"I am Lernean."

"Nice to meet you Lernean."

"You too Ryuu."

The two continued to converse for a while longer then Ryuu explained that he also had a humanoid form.

Lernean became very skittish.

"So you make friends with me and then kill me just like the other humans! I can trust no one."

Ryuu remained still.

"That is not true, my friend Lernean. I have not kept that from you to surprise you. I have been honest and told you everything truthfully. I am a dog demon. I have a dog form and a humanoid form. Don't you?

With the exception of A-Un, most of Ryuu's dragon friends had some sort of humanoid form.

"I do not know," Lernean replied. "I have had to fight for my life longer than I remember. I do not remember my parents or any time in my life where I could focus on anything but surviving. Humans have always wanted to kill me. They have misunderstood me and hurt me. I defended myself against until the strongest of them trapped me here. I'm not sure I would ever like to look like them."

"I am sad to hear that," Ryuu said. "I have known many nice humans. And I had my family with me to teach me. I had had the best parents in the world. There are thirteen children now in our family and I love every one of them."

"Love? Tell me about love," Lernean asked.

As Ryuu told of his parents and his siblings, Lernean's eyes open wide, amazed with the concept.

Eventually Ryuu finished telling Lernean of his family and mentioned that he thought it was time they freed it and got out of the cave.

Ryuu talked through his ideas with his new friend. "We are about ten feet below the surface. I can try and break through at the shallowest point but it could cause a cave in. I could try and climb out and then come back and dig you out. I'm an excellent digger in my dog form."

Lernean was impressed with Ryuu's thoughtfulness. "Try and break through. Even if I die in the cave in I can rejoice that I finally met a friend."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Then, hang on." Ryuu backed up to the highest point of the cave and allowed himself to grow.

Three feet.

Five feet.

Seven feet.

Ten feet tall!

Meanwhile the cavern creaked and moaned. Stones rumbled. Dirt sifted through. The air around Lernean became so dusty it was challenging to breath, but Lernean kept an eye on Ryuu.

Suddenly the ceiling of the cave blew up and out and light poured in.

A dust colored shiro inu shook his fur to clear his coat.

"Lernean? Are you okay?"

"I am," came the reply.

Ryuu continued to widen the hole so that he could get to Lernean's place. When all he could see was the night sky he realized he was very tired and upon excusing himself he laid down to take a nap in his human form.

Lernean marveled. It didn't believe it would ever see the Greek night sky again. He watched the stars in the sky all night. When Ryuu woke in the morning, he sent a text message to Kyo.

_Have found a Greek Dragon. Tell Dad and Father that I'll see them in several days_.

Then he got back to work clearing the rest of the debris to free Lernean.

At Kyo's villa in Ibiza

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were lecturing today at the demon medical school. Generally they staggered their lectures so one of them was home with Kohaku and Sango but today they had been asked to give a joint lecture. Inuyasha was excited to tag team the lecture with his mate.

Sesshomaru rubbed his mark. 'Calm my love. They are just young medical students.'

Inuyasha adjusted his tie for the thousandth time. 'I'm excited about lecturing with you, Koi.'

Sesshomaru gave him a lustful look. 'Keep that up and we won't get there in time.'

Inuyasha returned the sultry look. 'Let's try _and_ get there on time. I'm up for it.' He pointed to the bulge in his pants.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Redressing quickly the dynamic duo orbed off to the lecture leaving Kyo to babysit Suzy, Rin, Sango, and Kohaku. Kyo thought it was an easy job for the most part. Suzy and Rin could entertain themselves. Sango would follow them everywhere. He would grab her when she started annoying them. It was Kohaku, the four year old, that required 100% of his attention. Just recently he had tried to fly from the balcony to the living room, a ten foot drop. If he was better with his dog form that wouldn't be a problem but he was still pretty shaky with his transformations.

Kyo feed everyone French toast and bacon and then turned to clean the kitchen. Kohaku wanted to help because "super heroes always help" so he was given a dish towel and told to dry the plastic dishes. Suzy and Rin started giggling about some teen pop star and Sango wanted in on the discussion. They drifted off to their room.

On their way to the girls' room Suzy heard a cell phone ping and led the trio on a search for it. They found Kyo's phone and a text message complete with GPS location.

"Looky, Ryuu found a dragon!"

"Yay!" Rin replied.

"Yay!" Sango echoed.

Suzy and Rin leaned over the phone staring at the GPS map. Sango tried to see but got elbowed out and after several tries decided her books were more interesting and she walked to their room.

Suzy bit her lower lip. "Rin, want to see Ryuu's dragon? I think I can use the map and figure out how to get there."

All of the Takahashi kids had gifts. Suzy's just happened to be directional sense. She knew where she was any time, any place.

Rin bit her cheek and made a couple of faces. Finally she nodded. "Yeh, let's see a dragon together."

And like that the two girls orbed off across the Mediterranean to Greece.

Yuki was flying the Cyprus to Madrid flight when she saw two orbs zoom toward Greece. Thinking it was her parents on another crazy romantic date, she distracted the human crew from the scopes until the orbs past. 'Have fun Dad, Father.'

Kyo smiled. It was time for Yuki to pass by. He led Kohaku outside and pointed up.

"There's Yuki's plane."

Kohaku bounced, "YAY! Big sissy flies as high as Daddy and Father!" And he pointed to the two orbs zooming by the plane.

Kyo's heart dropped.

Their parents were supposed to be at the medical school lecturing. 'Dad was so excited about lecturing if they left, there would have had to be an emergency. OH, No! Ryuu are you okay?'

Kyo ran to grab his phone only to find the message Ryuu had sent earlier open, GPS coordinates clearly displayed.

Kyo called out. "Suzy! Rin! Sango!"

Sango came running. "What's wrong Kyo?"

"Where are Suzy and Rin?"

"Don't know," Sango pouted. "They wouldn't let me see."

"See what, Sango?" Kyo was patient and soft spoken.

"See the message on the phone. There. That phone."

Sesshomaru's lecture had been informative and the medical students were asking pertinent questions when Inuyasha's phone beeped. He was tempted to ignore it but something inside him made him look. Kyo's number popped up.

Rather than answer he texted, _Getting ready to start my lecture. Can it wait_?

The reply was brief and instant. _Suzy and Rin are missing. I think they are on their way to Ryuu in Greece._

Excuses given, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha chased their two girls across the Mediterranean. Meanwhile Kyo attempted to contact Ryuu but to no avail.

Lernean's body had been under the rock since that human had tried to kill it.

Ryuu wasn't sure what he would find when he removed the final debris. He prepared Lernean for the worse.

"It's possible the rock has been acting like a pair of pressure pants. I don't know what will happen when I lift this. It's possible you may die. I am a physician of animals. I will do my best. Please hang on Lernean."

"Thank you Ryuu. I will consider myself blessed if this is my last breath because I made a friend."

Ryuu bent down and put his arm around the large rock. He took several cleansing breaths and started to move the boulder. It didn't move. He may have underestimated the size of the boulder. He released his grip and repositioned again.

Just as he was prepared to try a second time, Suzy and Rin orbed in behind him.

Lernean cried in shock.

"More humans!"

Ryuu turned to protect Lernean when he saw his little sisters.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ryuu's heart was in his throat. This whole area was dangerous and now his baby sisters were in the middle of it. The ground rumbled.

The air rumbled.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha landed softly.

"I'm going to die!" Lernean screamed.

Inuyasha jumped in front of the girls and stared back and forth between Ryuu and the dragon.

Sesshomaru took in the entire scene. He used his youki to calm everyone including Lernean.

"Son, we have come to retrieve two wayward pups. But as long as we are here, can we assist you in your rescue attempt?"

Inuyasha turned to face the two girls. "You two are going to get the longest lecture ever when we get back to Kyo's house. Do You Hear ME!"

Suzy and Rin shrank as their Dad's volume increased.

Lernean looked at the group and then to Ryuu. "You haven't lied. They love you. I am honored to meet you. My name is Lernean."

Inuyasha flipped around, eyes wide. "Lernean? Lernean Hydra?"

"Yes, that is me."

"It's such an honor to meet an ancient. How can we help?"

Ryuu's face adopted a confused but curious expression. "Dad?"

"Come son. We need to help Lernean." Inuyasha's attitude toward Lernean was almost reverent.

Ryuu explained to his parents that he had been concerned for circulation issues when he removed the boulder, but that he was thus far unable to remove the boulder.

The three physicians conferred.

"Lernean? Is your body still immortal? Will you be able to heal?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am not sure."

"Is there a substance that will help heal you?" Sesshomaru queried. Sesshomaru had heard of Lernean from the tales in his father's library. This being was very special. The Kami had put its images in the night sky.

"I am not sure but I do know I am looking forward to being in Our Sea again. How I miss her salty kisses."

"Why don't you just pick up the dragon and the dirt and take her to the sea?" Rin asked.

The physicians looked at each other and the young girl.

'She continues to teach us,' Sesshomaru rubbed his mark.

"Yeh," the inuhanyou sighed. "Here I thought it was our turn to teach her. Silly hanyou."

Ryuu wrestled with the idea. "Father, I couldn't lift the boulder. How will I lift more even with your help?"

Sesshomaru approached the dragon.

"Lernean, I will apply my poison to the ground around you to cut the earth and free you. Your poison is much older and stronger than mine but you are currently weak. Do you think you can handle it?"

Lernean looked over the tall elegant demon. "Let me smell your poison."

"Oh course." Sesshomaru dropped one small drop in front of the dragon.

"That smells divine. Please continue with your plan." The dragon licked the drop from the earth, savoring it like it was a prime vintage.

Soon the area around Lernean was eaten away with Sesshomaru's poison. What remained was an islet of rock surrounded by an empty moat.

"Lernean, how are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I feel stronger than ever. The smell of your poison has rejuvenated me. Perhaps you could put some on the rock to decrease the size."

"We can try, but I would like to get you to the sea as soon as possible."

"I leave it to you then." Lernean dipped its head.

"Ryuu, you and I are going to be harnessed together and Dad is going to drive the sleigh."

"Girls, will ride on us. You will not be allowed to get out of our sight for the near future."

"Yes, Father," chorused the girls. Internally they were thrilled. They were going to ride on their Father.

Sesshomaru returned his attention on Ryuu. "Your Dad and I are going to get the equipment. The girls will be with us. Please keep Lernean company."

Then Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Suzy and Rin left but not before they bowed deeply to the dragon.

Ryuu sat in the ditch next to Lernean.

"Tell me more of this thing called love" Lernean asked.

The two conversed for a while and rested the rest of the time awaiting the return of Ryuu's parents and sisters.

When Ryuu's family returned Sesshomaru showed Ryuu how the harness worked then he switched to his dog form and allowed Inuyasha to fit the harness. Ryuu watched carefully and then when it was his turn he switched to his dog form. Side by side the two dogs were similar size but it was clear who the alpha was. Then Inuyasha spread the net around Lernean and the rock. The sled was backed up to the rock. The girls were told to take their places. When all was in place, Inuyasha gave a whistle and Sesshomaru and Ryuu started pulling.

The slack in the lines drew up quickly and suddenly there was tension on the lines.

"Okay, Now!" And with a sharp whistle the dog team took off into the sky.

The plan worked perfectly and soon the team was in a remote area next to the sea. The sleigh was partially in the water. Sesshomaru and Ryuu resumed their humanoid forms and went to the side of the dragon. As the water glided over the dragon, strength returned to its limbs. Lernean arched its back and the boulder rolled off.

The odd shaped dragon shuffled as it tried out its legs. Once sure it was able to move it turned to face the Takahashi family.

"I owe you a life debt. If you ever need me I will be at the farthest point of this island at the depths of Our Sea. Just bark. Farewell."

Lernean started to disappear into the water.

"One last thing, Ryuu," Lernean said. "I'm a girl."

Ryuu blushed.

Suzy rushed to his side and hugged his leg as if to say, "MINE". Rin grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

Lernean mumbled "Love- Interesting…" just before disappearing into Our Sea.


	27. Tales of Kohaku

Ever Us—A slice of Life

Chap Tales of Kohaku

Date: 2100

Location: Ibiza

"DADDY! Tell me a story! Tell me a story about me!" The five year old Takahashi jumped up and down and around his Dad who just set down a folded load of laundry.

For Inuyasha the day had already been long. He had gone to work at the med school clinic at seven in the morning, seen twelve or more patients complete with medical recordings, come home to relieve the babysitter, made lunch for Sango, Kohaku, Sesshomaru and himself, and then started on the laundry. All he wanted to do was relax in the pool. But one look at the eager energized pup recharged him and he grabbed the youngster, tickling him and locking him under his arm. Then walking out on the deck he dropped the boy and himself into the pool.

"Daddy! That's not fair! I have water in my ears now!" Kohaku tilted his head left and right and hit his head trying to drain the water. The pup's pouty face nearly brought Inuyasha to laughter but he forced a straight face.

"Sorry Kohaku. Slow down Super hero. I'll get it for you." Inuyasha grabbed the five year old and dabbed the water from his ears. "What do you say we play in the water while I tell you a story?"

The pouting disappeared quickly, replaced by a star struck happy boy.

The two dog-paddled around to the edge and sat on the pool steps.

Inuyasha stared affectionately at his five year old.

Reflecting back on the earlier trouble life of feudal Kohaku to his lifelong attempt to find redemption, Inuyasha made a quick prayer of thanks to the kami for allowing Sesshomaru and him a chance to give the boy a happy life.

Kohaku splashed the water with his hands and feet.

"Do I have to wait for Father to switch to my dog demon form?" Kohaku asked.

"Yep. Sorry Super hero. I can't switch, so I can't help you if you need it."

"Why not, Daddy?" The young boy tilted his head back and forth as he looked at his daddy.

"I am a hanyou, Kohaku. That means my father was a demon and my mother was a human."

"Oh," Kohaku replied. "Am I a hanyou too?"

"No. You are a demon."

"Why do I have your ears?"

"Just lucky, I guess. Ready for a story?"

"Yay! Story! Story! Story!" Kohaku splashed happily.

"Once upon a time when you were a baby you cried all night because you had colic."

"No Daddy! Not that story! Something fun and exciting like my super hero stories."

Inuyasha smiled. "How about the story about how you got into Suzy and Rin's makeup and painted your eyelids, so you would look pretty like Father?"

Kohaku looked indignant. "I was pretty! And I did look like Father!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yes, you were pretty like Father." An image of a Kohaku's childlike attempt at eyeshade and Sesshomaru's regal speechless face popped into Inuyasha's mind. He had to turn his head in order to avoid laughing in Kohaku's face. 'Kami! That was hilarious! Their little boy had flown down the stairs when he heard his father announce he was home. The four year old was wearing a tea towel around his neck, his super hero underwear and purple eye shadow on his cheeks and eyelids. Nice jagged marks, I might add. Looked more like my demon marks. Kami forbid the children ever see that guy.'

Sesshomaru had surgically imbedded a small fragment of the might Tessaiga in Inuyasha's forearm, where it was always visible. Inuyasha gently touched the scar. 'I'll have to thank him again for that.' Inuyasha smirked as he thought of some creative loving for his mate.

"Daddy? Daddy?"

Inuyasha looked back at Kohaku. "Sorry Kohaku. Was just thinking of something I wanted to give to your Father."

"Daddy, Tell me an old story like Rin's stories!"

That request caught Inuyasha off guard. A sad face was quickly covered up as the puppy-eared parent hemmed and hawed trying to think of something innocent to tell his baby.

Kohaku watched his Daddy's face. "Daddy? Was I a bad boy like Naraku?"

"Oh no, Sweet boy. It's just that you followed your Father a lot and I didn't get as much time with you as he did."

Realizing his Daddy was hiding something Kohaku decided to ask about the future instead.

Relieved, Inuyasha made up a story about Kohaku flying a jet pack and touching the sky and bringing back a star. It was a wonderful, happy, exciting story and Kohaku forgot about his previous question. That day Kohaku asked a million more questions, some that Inuyasha could answer and others he had to defer to his mate.

Some examples were:

"Can we see the aurora?"

"Can I stay up to see it?"

"I want to see the meteor shower, please?"

"Can I go to space camp?"

"Can I fly a balloon?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"What's a solar wind?"

"How high can Father fly?"

"How tall are the clouds?"

"Why is the night sky called the Milky Way?"

"What's a Blue Moon?"

And

"Are there aliens?"

And then the subjects changed

"Why do I have a Daddy and a Father but no Mother?"

"Daddy, is it a bad thing when Father says you've been wicked and need punished?"

"Daddy, why did you hit Father? He says he's perfect."

"Daddy, what does bastard mean?"

"Daddy, where did I come from?"

"What's the moon made of?"

"Daddy, who can jump higher? You or Father?"

"Daddy, why do you make so much noise at night?"

"Where do we go when we die? Is that where Grandpa Toga and Grandma Izayoi are?"

As the afternoon progressed they played more in the water and then climbed into the two person lounge chair. The sun caressed the duo and drowsiness crept up on them. Kohaku curled into his Dad on the lounge chair. Mumbling one last set of questions he asked,

"Daddy? Did I know Rin?"

"Yes, you did." Inuyasha petted his son's head and hugged him closer to his body.

"Maybe she can be mine this time. I really like her. She's fun and pretty and nice to me."

Inuyasha startled and looked at his son to confirm what he heard only to find the little boy sound asleep.


End file.
